Uchiha Yuuki Shippuuden: SasuNaru
by YaoiTora
Summary: Sequel to "Uchiha Yuuki" & December 21st. Yaoi, Mpreg Incest, and more don't like don't read. Read December 21st,first, then Uchiha Yuuki before reading this one please! After that Enjoy! Yuuki's back from training in the sand, stronger then before, what knew things lie before him now? Okay weird summary but hey I think it works. R&R Enjoy. :D
1. Yuuki's Return: Kaede's Anger!

Warning: Violence/Gore maybe, Yaoi lemons might be suckish, Don't like don't read!

MakoYuu, YuukixIsako, MomijixAkihiko, AkihikoxAkatsuki, SasukexNaruto and more...!

'_Thinking_'

"Speaking"

"_Kyuubi/Ryuu speaking"_

'**Kyuubi/Ryuu thinking**'

_Flashbacks_

**_Dreaming_**

**A/N**: Ryuu is Kyuubi's son^^

* * *

**Uchiha Yuuki Shippuuden**

**Chapter 1 Yuuki's Return: Kaede's Anger!**

On top of the Hokage Mountain, a raven haired teen with the leaf village head band around his neck looked down at the villagers happily. He wore a blue sleeveless jacket with a nice white shirt under it. The jacket zipped down shoeing some of the white shirt that covered his pale ivory chest. His pants were also white with a blue belt that had the Uchiha clan crest on it. His hair blew in the warm breeze as he spotted a girl with long pale blonde hair and wore a dark blue kimono which he guessed blue was the girl's favorite color.

He instantly reconignzed her from the moment he saw her beautiful sky blue eyes. '_Kaede…_' he thought. '_I'm back and ready to see you and Makoto again. Fully trained to become an anbu._' With that he jumped off of the mountain and raced to his former teammate, delighted to see her. He put of a big grinned and stopped behind her causing the blonde girl to stop cold. He smirked. "Hey Kaede-chan, nice seeing you again." He voice low and happily.

Kaede turned around slowly reveal her widened eyes that were filling up with tears. She dropped the groceries she had to bring to the hospital for their other teammate, Hyuuga Makoto. Her tears began to run down her face and she violently shook at the emotion. The raven smiled and reached his hands out for Kaede to hug him.

The girl didn't hesitate to the gesture. She walked gradually than picked up her pace. And then launched herself happily in the raven's arms crying out, "Yuuki!" Kaede felt tears build up in her eyes; they didn't fall. She pulled away from Yuuki. A dark aura surrounding her. "You…You left the team…and now…" she gritted her teeth. "Uchiha Yuuki you're such a fucking idiot!" she yelled and unconsciously punch the boy square in the face.

"Ouch Kaede why'd you do that?" he asked. Kaede had her fist clenched tightly and a vein was near to popping out of her head. "_You_…" she growled. Yuuki blinked. "Me? Me what? If this is about the team, Kaede, I had my own reasons. And for leaving-"

"I don't want to hear it!" she yelled. "You left no only your team but Makoto. He was in full depression thinking you were dead! You hurt him, Yuuki. His heart broke when he kept think that you had gone off to that Honoka girl by yourself and got killed!" Kaede was breathing heavily and she collapsed near Yuuki.

The raven smiled a small smile. "You know…I actually did go." He admitted. "I actually did fight Honoka. But I wasn't killed. I was saved by the sand-kage's daughter, Isako." He sighed and continued. "I had an affair with her. Well, it was mostly like a friendship than actual love. But I didn't care. I knew I didn't love Makoto. He's still like I'd remember, a bastard." He chuckled. Kaede gave him a look of disbelief. "What…?" he asked. Yuuki sighed. "I'm already in a relationship, Kaede. You can't tell Makoto that. It'll still kill him." He answered.

Kaede opened her mouth to protest but decided against it. She knew Yuuki was serious and Makoto may or may not have feelings for him still; but that didn't mean he can't see the boy again right? '_Yes…_' Kaede told herself. '_He has to see him again just once…if he's going back to the sand._' Kaede sighed and grabbed Yuuki's hand and helped him up as she did. "Come on, I think some people would be happy to see their first born son again." She winked and dragged him towards the Uchiha compound where she knew Makoto and Aki-sensei would be there.


	2. Meeting Kohana: Makoto's Love!

**Chapter 2 Meeting Kohana: Makoto's Love!**

Makoto sighed as he watch his baby sister play with Kohana, Yuuki's little sister. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. '_Yuuki…_' "Bwig brover!" A little girl with brown hair and ivory pale eyes yelled happily as she ran towards Makoto followed by Kohana. "Yes?" he asked. The little girl blushed and played with her fingers shyly. "Um, when are we gowing to meet Yuuwi?" she asked. Makoto chuckled at her attempt to say "Yuuki". "Soon I guess…" he said.

The brunette inwardly winced when he considered that he lied to his sister. He then felt a familiar yet stronger amount of chakra coming towards the Uchiha compound. The person was not alone. There were two. They were very familiar. The little brunette and raven looked at him with worry. "Makoto, are woo okay?" Kohana asked.

Makoto didn't do anything to respond all his did was freeze. He heard a familiar voice other than the one that was know as Kaede's. He sighed not wanting to show any emotion, he put on a stoic mask that he convinced himself to only show to Yuuki. Kohana immediately ran outside to meet her brother. She had considered him her brother since him and her look a little alike. But she, being a little of a female version of their father, Uchiha Sasuke, she did take after most of his mother's Uchiha Mikoto's looks.

After waiting a few minutes, Kaede and Kohana walked in with Yuuki smiling happily and laughing. All Makoto could do was stare at the raven-haired boy. Yuuki stopped dead in his tracks looking towards Makoto. He saw his face emotionless. '_Hm, not what I remember…_' He thought. He smirked. '_Well, Kaede bought my little show before now let's try-'_ His thought was cut off by a pair of lips on his. Makoto's was now kissing him with full passion and to his and the brunette's surprise he kissed back!

It was not only surprising to both Yuuki and Makoto but Kaede. But she shrugged it off as her confusion slipped away. The two pulled back finally done with their little make-out session. "Hey!" a little voice yelled. Yuuki and Makoto jolted away from each other blushing madly. "Wh-What?" he asked. "I and Hikari want you two to play with us! Please!" she begged using those Uzumaki puppy dog eye©. Makoto's blushed disappeared and he sighed. He looked over at Yuuki who was obviously about to pass out.

"Yuuki are you okay?" Kaede asked. Yuuki nodded. His voice was caught in his throat as his held his left side tightly. Makoto narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked. "You're not lying are you?" Yuuki looked and shook his head. He knew he was a pretty good actor. But it was his family or didn't by the act. Makoto and Yuuki weren't really his family but they were like that. Their friendship ment everything to him so he couldn't tell them of what happen like he told Kaede.

"Yep! I'm fine! You know me the invincible Uchiha!" he laughed as he put his hands on his lips. Makoto lifted an eye brow but shrugged. "Come on let's go play with Kohana and Hikari before they get impatient. Yuuki chuckled. "Okay-" he winced when a rush of pain swept through his body. '_Damn this injury that Honoka gave me! Damn her!_'

He sighed and stepped back. "I'm sorry guys I have to go to uh the Hokage's office. I might as well visit my mom to see how he's doing." He said with a grin. Kohana immediately attached herself to Yuuki. "I wanna go Yuuki! Hiro's there too!" she yelled. Yuuki sighed as his eye twitched in aggravation. He needed to get that injury healed and the poison out be he'd past out. He nodded. "Alright Kohana you can come." Yuuki smiled while thinking. '_I'm such an idiot!_'

"Yay!"

And with that said Kohana and Yuuki set off to the hokage tower. Yuuki had prayed for Tsunade to be there or Shizune. Anyone that was a medic other than his teammate, Kaede. He didn't really care who it was that healed him. It was just that he needed it fast.

Once Yuuki and Kohana reached the tower they instantly ran inside. But at the last moment they reached the door the office. It opened and Yuuki fell along with Kohana. The little girl screamed and fell with a loud "oomph!" She got up into a sitting position and started to cry. The hokage, Naruto, ran towards Kohana and Yuuki in a state of urgency. "Mama! Yuuki f-fell and d-dropped m-me! I-I don't kn-know why!" she cried out. Naruto sighed. "Shizune could you finish the rest of my work for me?" he asked.

The brunette nodded and went to get started. Naruto was examining Yuuki when he noticed a stain of blood on his shirt. And worse, poison. Naruto stood up and turned to Shizune and the anbu in the room. "Shizune, Hyuuga, Nara, and Akimichi get my son to the hospital and quick!" he said panicked. Kohana looked at her mother with confusion.

She then noticed her second older brother coming to her and picking her up to take to the hospital. She and Hiro were followed by Sasuke and Naruto. They were all in a state of panic. Naruto began to cry once he had heard that Yuuki only had 10% chance of living due to big amount of poison in his body along with broken ribs and such.

After a while Yuuki was now in stable condition and staying in the hospital for a few weeks. When Yuuki had awakened up he had woken to a nightmare that was about his village. That was the reason he had gone home. He told his family, friends, and so on about his dreams, his nightmares. The same one happening over and over again. This was only the beginning of a new battle awaiting him and the leaf.


	3. Hospitalized: Honoka's Plan!

**Me**: Warning Warning and I repeat WARNING! MakoYuu! YAY!

**Sasuke**: Hope you like, review please. *bows and waves* Ja ne!

* * *

**Chapter 3 Hospitalized: Honoka's Plan!**

"What are we going to do?" asked nineteen year old Michiru look at her sister from the corner of her eye. "That Uchiha-cutie's already back in the leaf? How are we-you going to kill him?" The elder twin stopped her pacing and looked at Michiru. She had a point, a very good point. Honoka smirked and moved her long blue hair out of her face, leaving some to cover her left eye. "We form a new akatsuki organization but only call it something else. I want it to be called…Kira no Tora." She said. Michiru shrugged. "Okay."

Honoka raise an eye brow at her sister. "Michiru, wake up!" she flicked the other twin's forehead causing her to jump out of her sleep. "Ah! What the hell, Honoka! I was fucking sleeping damn it!" she yelled glaring at her sister. Honoka rolled her eyes. "Ya know, you can get pretty mean when you're half a sleep." She smirked as a sinister idea came to her head. "Maybe you should sleep more often." Michiru rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm only angry because you woke me up!" she replied.

Honoka shrugged. "Well, what ever, at least we inflicted a wound on that Uchiha." she said. Michiru nodded smirking. "Yeah." She mumbled. "I think it'd be a good idea to wage a war on Konoha. And I know just the little girl to do it." Honoka raise a blue eyebrow at her sister. "And what's that?" Michiru smirked. "Kidnapping the Uchiha's youngest daughter, Uchiha Kohana."

Honoka smirked. "I like that plan." She said. "Let's do it."

* * *

Kohana watched her elder brother, Yuuki, breath in and out slowly wearing a mask. Her blue eyes glanced sadly over to her mother, father, and Hiro. "_Maybe you should help him…_" a tiny voice suggest to Kohana. The little girl looked around blankly. '_Who are you_?' she asked. "_I'm Ryuu. I'm a nine tailed fox demon._" Kohana smiled and chuckled. '_Ryuu's a nice name but why would you be named dragon if you're a fox?_' she asked. Ryuu shrugged. "_I dunno I guess my mom liked the name._" he replied. "_And thank you._"

Kohana laughed. '_You're very polite for a demon. And you look pretty cute too._' She said. Ryuu blush mentally inside her head. "_Sh-Shut up, I'm a demon and demons can't be called cute!_" Kohana shrugged. '_Whatever you say, Ryuu-chan._" A faint huff was heard and she laughed out loud causing her parents to looking at her. "Kohana, honey, are you okay?"

Kohana turned around and smiled at Naruto. "Yeah, mama, I okay! I was talking to my new friend Ryuu!" she said. Naruto blinked for a moment then raised an eye brow. "_Kit, I think she means Ryuu my son._" Naruto froze when Kyuubi suddenly spoke. '_S-So you did have your child?_' Kyuubi nodded. "_Yeah, but Ryuu will be fine. We don't have to take any necessary precision until their both older like twelve or thirteen._" She explained. "Naruto nodded. '_Okay…_"

After more than a couple of hours, Yuuki had woken up from a coma the poison has put him in. He jerked out of his sleep when he had dreamed of him and Makoto doing, er, _that _together. He smiled slightly. '_I guess I am in love with him after all._' he sighed. '_No point in hiding it now._' The raven slowly turned to get out of bed when he noticed something was attached to his hand. He looked down and there it or he was. Makoto was sleeping while holding his hand.

Yuuki gulped as a perverted thought raced through his mind. He shook his head. '_This is ridiculous, I'm-we're being ridiculous._' He thought and decided to wake up Makoto. The brunette groaned and slowly looked up to glare at the person who had awakened him. Sadly, yet oddly enough, that person was none other than, Uchiha Yuuki. He raised and eyebrow as the other boy reached to grab his green shirt. "Yuuki, what are you-mmnph!" He was cut off by Yuuki's lips on his.

They pulled away so they could have air. Makoto looked at Yuuki with lustful yet surprised eyes. "Yuuki, what was that?" he asked. Yuuki shrugged. "Guess I finally realized I loved you too." Makoto nodded smiling softly. "Yeah, guess you did." He kissed the raven again. "What did you tell Kaede?" he asked softly. Yuuki blinked for a moment. He laughed. "I told her I was in a relationship with the kazekage's daughter." He answered. Makoto's eyes widened. Yuuki shook his head. "Not literally. Isako-chan's my teacher/sparring partner." He chuckled. "I barely know except for when she fought with me. Pretty damn good too, kicked my ass." He crossed his arms and pouted.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Yuuki you're too old to pout." He said bluntly. Yuuki glared. "Shut it, bastard." He said. The brunette laughed and kissed Yuuki again on the lips. "So, who's gonna bottom?" he asked smirking. Yuuki raised an eyebrow. Then it dawned on him. A red blush covered his whole face. "I-I-I…you…I…uh..." he was at a lost of words. Talking was plainly futile.

The older boy grinned and snickered at Yuuki. "You're so cute when you're at a lose for words." Makoto said with a perverted glint in his eyes. Yuuki rolled his as and gasped when he felt Makoto's left hand on his member. He blushed. "Makoto…" he said in a low warning tone. The pale-eyed boy smirked. "Come on Yuuki-chan, let's try it." He said and began massaging Yuuki's erection.

Yuuki clenched his jaw to hold back a moan. "M-Makoto, w-we're t-too young for-mmnph!" he was cut off when Makoto kissed him yet again. He moaned into the kiss letting Makoto do whatever he please, since he wasn't going to take "no" for an answer. _Hey! What hell do you think you're doing! This is a hospital, a hospital damn it!_ Yuuki's eyes shot open and pushed Makoto away causing him stop every thing.

Makoto groaned angrily and glared at Yuuki. "What was that for?" he asked. Yuuki looked still blushing and glared back. "Idiot, this is a hospital, let's do this somewhere else." He said confidently surprising himself and Makoto. The brunette smirked at the raven and kissed him. "Fine then, tomorrow night at my house, 'kay?" He asked smiling. Yuuki raised an eyebrow at that smile and nodded, subconsciously. "Fine." He grunted out. Makoto grinned and kissed Yuuki once more making it deep and passionate. "Tomorrow then." The raven nodded. "Y-yeah…tomorrow."

Yuuki watched Makoto walk out the door silently scolding himself for agreeing to have sex with Makoto. A million questions ran through his mind. His eyes widened at one thought. '_W-Will I get p-pregnant?_' "AHHHRG! I hate this! Why, why, why did I confess! Damn it!" he sighed and then layed down in the hospital bed, slowly falling a sleep. He yawned and then fell completely to sleep.

* * *

**Omake!**

Yuuki: *blushes* Wha-What the hell!

Makoto: *smirks* Nice! XD

Me: *blushes* I feel like such a pervert...

Makoto: *Grins* Oh really?

Me: *nods* Yeah.

Makoto: *wraps arm around me, now smirking* Welcome to the darkside, we've been expecting you.

Me: Whatever. So, what did you think? Like? Love? Hate? TELL ME! 'Cause I really need to know. oh, forgive the shortness of the chapter^^ I like it short. Reveiw please but be nice~!


	4. The Night Alone: Yuuki's Anxiety

Me: FINISHED PART ONE! Review pwease!

Neji: *waves* on with the story. Be nice.

* * *

**Chapter 4 The Night Alone: Yuuki's Anxiety**

The next day went as planned. Yuuki was out of the hospital at noon and he and Makoto decided they go on their _first date_. The raven gulped as he thought of what Makoto said the other day. He shivered. '_Now, why did I agree to this again?_' he asked him. A sigh escaped his lips. "This is…ugh…I hate this." He murmured. "You hate what, Yuuki?" a voice from behind asked. The young raven jumped and turned to see Naruto, his mother, smiling innocently as he held his 4 year old daughter.

"H-Hi mom." He stuttered. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What's up? You look nervous are you going on a date?" he asked. Yuuki opened his mouth to protest but decided against it. He sighed. "Yeah, I'm going on a date with Makoto." He replied bluntly. Kohana snickered. "Yuuki and Makoto wove each other!" she giggled. Yuuki smiled and ruffled the little girl's hair. "Yes, yes we do." He then turned to Naruto, midnight black orbs turned serious.

"Mom, I need to talk to you." He said sternly yet he was slowly unnerving inside. Naruto perked his ears. "What's them matter, sweet heart?" he asked. Yuuki gulped. "M-Mom I can't talk about it with Kohana here." He said. Naruto blinked for a moment then smiled. "Kohana why don't you go find Hiro. Maybe he'd want to play with his little sister." He said. Kohana nodded and wiggled to get out Naruto's grasped. The blonde put his daughter down and she ran to find her other big brother.

Naruto then turned to Yuuki and grabbed his head to lead him to his bed. "So, what are you so nervous about?" he asked. Yuuki blinked at the question. He sighed. '_Might as well get to the point._' "I and Makoto are going on out first date…" he started. "We've hand our first kiss before but it's been years…and then at the hospital…he…we…" he sighed again. "Mom, Makoto, wants to have sex with me and i-I don't know what to do. I mean, what if I get pregnant? Will i? I just…I don't know." Naruto stared at his eldest son wide eyed.

"_Kit, I don't think that's possible for him. He takes after Sasuke so that means he's dominant. And Makoto's dominant too. So there's really no chance for him to have a kid as a man. And beside that he'd have to have a girl demon inside him. Like me-er-you!_" Naruto inwardly glared. '_Haha, nice try Kyuubi and thanks for the information. How am I going to explain this to my son?!_' he asked. Kyuubi sighed. "_Let me handle this okay?_' she asked. Naruto nodded letting Kyuubi take over.

Yuuki watched as his mother's eyes softened and turned red. The irises were slitted like a cat's. He gasped his own eyes widened. "_It's alright Yuuki-chan. You're mom let me take over so I can explain something to you._" Kyuubi said calming the boy a little bit. There was no way she'd kill her kit's kids. And that's because she had her own kit inside on of the three. "So, you can answer my questions?" he asked.

Kyuubi nodded. "Okay so will I get pregnant if I have sex with him?" Kyuubi shook her head. "_No, you won't, you see, you take after Sasuke, your father which means you're clearly dominant and so is Makoto. And also you have to have a female nine tail demon in you like me._" She said. Yuuki nodded. "So, I can't get pregnant?" he asked just to confirm. Kyuubi nodded. "_No, you can't get pregnant._" Yuuki smiled. "Thank you, mom." Naruto's eyes turned back to blue. He smiled. "You're welcome, sweetie."

* * *

Makoto sighed blissfully as he played with his little sister Hikari. The little brunette loved playing hid-and-go-seek so that's what they decided to play. "Hikari, where are you?" their mother, Tenten's voice called. "Here mommy!" she said loudly. Tenten jumped two feet in the air. "Oh goodness, Hikari-chan, you scared me." She said tears at the end of her eyes. Hikari grinned and hugged her mom. "Sorwy mama!" she said happily. Tenten smiled and nodded. "It's okay…" '_She enjoyed that…._' "Why don't you get ready to go to Chika's, Hikari? She's probably waiting for you by now." Hikari nodded vigorously and ran quickly up the stairs to her and Jun's room tripping on her own feet in the process.

The older brunette glared at her eldest son. "Makoto, don't laugh!" she scolded. The boy swallowed the little bit of laugher he had and cleared his throat. "Y-Yes mom." He replied stuttering abit. Tenten nodded and said. "Alright, Makoto, your father, Jun, Hikari and I are going out. I want you and Yuuki-chan to be on your best behavior got it?" she asked. "No parties." she added sternly. Makoto nodded. "I know mom. Where are you guys going?" he asked, curious.

Tenten thought for a moment. "Well, Hikari's going to Sakura's to play with Chika. Jun has a mission with the eldest son and daughter, Miharu and Mio. I and your father are going out to dinner with Chouji and Ino with their kids so basically it's really just me, Hikaru and your father going to dinner." She said smiling. Tenten walked up slowly and nudged Makoto while smirking. "Going on a date huh Makoto?" she asked him causing the boy to blush. "N-No." he lied.

"Che, come on Makoto, we all know that's a lie." A young girl's voice said from behind the two. Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Jun? You know?" he asked. The teenage version of Tenten nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't be your little sister if I didn't." she smirked. "Have fun!" Jun winked and left her long chestnut brown hair in a pony-tail.

Makoto's eye twitched when he figured out what Jun had implied. He shook his head. '_Not yet…_' he thought as he stood up. He stretched himself and decided to begin his and Yuuki's first _date_.

* * *

Outside of Konoha, in Suna, Uchiha Akatsuki and Akihiko were happily playing with Itachi's daughter and son. Akihiko sneezed and he heard a faint 'bless you' from Misaki, the fifth youngest of the six of them. "Thank you, Misaki-chan." He said with a smile. The little red eyed girl smiled. "You're welcome, Aihiko." She said. A snicker was heard from the elder twin. Akihiko glared. "What?" he spat. Akatsuki cleared his throat.

"Oh, nothing, just maybe a certain someone's thinking about you like, Momiji, I should say." He smirked. Akihiko blushed. "Shut up." He grumbled. Misaki title her head to the side in confusion like a dog would do when it's interested in something that is unknown to it. "Who's Momiji?" she asked. Akihiko flinched at the name. "Uh…Momiji is…is…ah..."

"Momiji is the one Akihiko has a crush on but you're too young to understand right now." Akatsuki said with a soft smile. Misaki pout but nodded reluctantly in understanding. Akihiko looked at his brother and mumbled a soft but audible 'Thank you." Akatsuki nodded. "No problem." He moved closer to Akihiko and grinned. "What are brother's for?"

Akihiko rolled his eyes and silently answered that question. '_To open their big mouths and annoy the hell out of you._'

* * *

**Omake!**

Neji: *waves* Hi...again

Me: Don't kill me...

Neji: Please review and sorry if this isn't what you'd thought it'd be and we apologize for the shortness.

Me: Please...don't kill me...

Neji: Cassie-chan, they are not going to kill you.

Me: *pouts* You're not the author here Neji so, HOW THE HECK DO YOU KNOW?!

Neji: *sighs* Review and we hope, for Cassie-chan's sake, that you like this chapter even if it's not what you were expecting.

Me: *Waves arms wildly in chibi form* Yeah so-so don't kill me! Review because it's going to be in parts! And I promise you(Once I learn to become an actual silent pervert.) I will write the BEST MakoYuu scene ever! *waves bye* Ja!

Neji: *blinks* Hey! Why'd you leave me! Cassie-chan! *runs of stage after me*


	5. The Night Alone II: Perfect Date

Me: HIIIII PEOPLESSSS I AM SOOOO HAAAAAPYYY! So don't ruin it with hate reviews be nice! *Chibi me runs around and dances like an idiot*

Sasuke: ... O_o

Naruto: Uh, Yeah, don't ruin her happy mood...*whispers* she's scary when she's angry

Me: I heard that Naru-chan~!

Naruto: *shivers* Curse her keen hearing...*walks of stages then runs like hell*

Me: R&R Be nice ne? Ja! *walks off stage to find Naruto*

Sasuke: Hn...Cassie-chan...er you know the drill Masashi Kishimoto owns us Naruto characters and Cassie-chan owns Yuuki, Makoto, Kaede and so on. *waves* Ja.

* * *

**Chapter 5 The Night Alone: Perfect Date**

Yuuki sighed as he walked a long the streets. It was almost time for him and Makoto to go on their date. He wasn't worried about doing _that_ with him now since he talked with his mother about it. He smiled a small smile as he thought about. '_I wonder what were going to do. Maybe go to that little festival they're having tonight._' Yep, tonight was a festival that everyone in the village was getting ready for. Yuuki was excited that there was a festival tonight but it was a little suspicious. '_If my parents were going out with Hiro and Kohana then why were they wearing Kimonos?_' he asked himself. The raven shrugged and kept walking. '_Maybe it's because it a festival._

"Yuuki!" a voice called from behind. The raven turned around reconizgning the voice. He grinned. "Hey, Isako! What's up?" he asked. The girl named Isako smirked playfully and put her hands on her hips. "What? No "chan" Yuuki?" she asked. Yuuki shrugged. "What's up? What are you doing here?" he asked as he examined her new looked. She wore a nice green jacket with a blue top.

Under her sleeves where fishnet so, Yuuki figured she decided to wear fishnet. '_That's a new one…_' he thought. He then moved his eyes up and down again examining the girl's hair. "I see you're hair's a lot longer now." He blurted. Her hair was a beautiful Bulgarian rose. It was silky with a nice wavy part to it. Her eyes were a dark blue, like a blueberry.

Yuuki had to admit she did look beautiful. But every time he'd talk to her or try to get her to go on a date with his elder cousin Hisoka it'd always end being him….sort of. Training him was her first priority in most of the years he was in sand, which was about three more like four since his stay a little longer than needed be.

"So," Isako spoke up. "What are you doing this evening?" she smirked. "Going on a date with a certain hyuuga?" she asked teasingly. Yuuki blushed and turned his head. "No! Why?" he asked even thought he lied, he was curious to know what his friend was going to say. Isako shrugged. "Just wanted to know. Your parents are going to sand that's why I'm here." She moved closer then whispered. "If you wanna come visit it's fine with us." The red head smiled and hugged her friend. "See ya' Yuu-chan!" She grinned and started to go the other way.

Yuuki blinked for a moment. He gritted his teeth. "DON'T CALL ME THAT ISAKO!" he huffed and pouted for a minute or two. After he had calmed down he decided to go to Makoto's how and start their date before he'd meets Isako again. '_Cunning bitch._' He slowly curled his lips into a smile and released his clenched fists. '_It was nice seeing you again too, Isako-chan._'

* * *

"Damn it, Midori! Knock it off!" A young teen boy with short silver hair yelled at his elder sister, Yakushi Midori. The girl gave her little brother a satisfied smirk and turned to Honoka. "What are we going to do about the little Kyuubi brat?" she asked. Honoka grinned evilly. "We're just going to have to get the little girl away from her parents. I know she's like her father, Uchiha Sasuke." Her grin widened. "We'll just have to lead her away with some bait." Michiru and Momiji raised an eyebrow. "Bait? What sort of "bait" can get a little girl away from her parents?" The silver haired boy asked.

At this Honoka's grin became a sadistic smirk. "Tomatoes." She replied simply. Michiru and Momiji blinked. "What?!" they asked stupidly knowing what Honoka's answer really was. Michiru raised a hand. "Yeah, yeah we know what you said b-but how can tomatoes be bait?!" she asked her twin sister with widened slightly. Honoka shrugged. I've been observing the Uchiha family…" she paused and smirked at Momiji who raise a thin silver brow. "The Uchihas are spread out; I've been watching Yuuki, Akatsuki and Akihiko along with Yuuki's cousins as well as younger brother and sister, the _new demon child_."

Momiji blanked out after hearing Akihiko's name. The rest of what Honoka said he didn't hear. He felt a nudge from his 15 year old sister Kaya. "Momiji pay attention." She scolded. The boy nodded. "Y-Yeah okay…" he mumbled. '_Akihiko…_' Momiji swallowed hard and raise his hand. Honoka raise an eyebrow but answered.

"Yes?" Said the boy tense then relaxed again. "Lady Honoka, I was wonder if you'd let me…I can go to the sand to spy some more on the Uchihas maybe get some more information." He tried holding in his desperation. Honoka smirked. "Good idea Momiji. How about you and Kaya go." She said. The blue haired girl waved her hand in dismissal of the two. "You may go now if you'd like.

Kaya and Momiji nodded. "Yes, lady Honoka!"

* * *

Yuuki arrived at the Hyuuga compound. He walked into the huge household only to be attacked by…Makoto?! "M-Makoto, what are you doing?" the brunette had him pinned to the floor trailing kissing from his cheek to his jaw line. "Hn, do you even realize that promise you made? Or, what you agreed too?" he asked evilly with a smirk. Yuuki raise an eye brow then it slowly and painfully. He groaned. "Yes, I-aah-remember thanks." He said, sarcastically as he moaned out when Makoto licked his neck. The brunette smirked. "Then again…we didn't eat yet now did we?" he asked with an evil glint in his pale ivory eyes.

Yuuki felt his eye twitch when he noticed the evil glint in Makoto's eyes. He smirked and said, "Makoto, can we please eat I'm hungry…" he whined and made a cute pout causing the brunette to shudder and grit his teeth. The raven internally grinned. _YEAH! Go me! Whoo! _The inner Yuuki yelled happily dancing inside the boy's head.

'_Hehe, almost there…_' Yuuki grabbed Makoto's shirt and kissed him on the lips. '_I just want to get this over with. He ain't gonna let me eat until he actually has me.'_ He concluded and made he kiss deeper by inserting his tongue into Makoto's mouth as did Makoto. Their tongues danced with each other for about five minutes then the two pulled away for air. "B-Bed…?" Makoto gasped out. It really wasn't a question but Yuuki didn't want to protest anymore.

'_Alright Yuuki almost there…almost there stomach…GAHHHH! I want FOOOOD!' _he screamed in his head. Yuuki sighed. "Makoto can't we eat fir-wahh!" he didn't get to finish his sentence cause he was pushed down on the bed as soon as they were through Makoto's door.

* * *

Naruto glanced around nervously watching his daughter, Kohana play with Hikaru and Hiro. Hikaru was Ino and Chouji 10 year old son. He's currently in the academy. He may look like his father but he doesn't act like him at all, more like his mother. Naruto nodded to himself as he concluded that Hikaru is more like Ino than Chouji. The blonde jumped slightly when he felt a hand around his waste. "What?" he asked his husband. Sasuke smiled and looked at his daughter than Naruto.

"Nothing, just happy I'm here with you and two out of three of my kids." he replied. Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I guess, are you happy you have three heirs then one?" he asked, a blush appearing on his face along with a small smile. "Or would you be even happier with four?" He looked to see Sasuke's face and frowned. "What?" Sasuke blinked twice and shook his head. "Y-You're having another baby?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke grinned happily and hugged his dobe. "Thank you."Naruto smiled.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Akihiko sighed internally as he watched he brother happily train with Hisoka the eldest son of Satori and Itachi Uchiha. He shrugged and went to walk over to the little three years old he so happily loved like a little brother. "Hey, Aoi, what'cha doin'?" he asked in his sweet voice. The little boy smiled big and rose out his arms."Aki'ko! Aki'ko!" he giggled. The older Uchiha smiled and picked up the little boy, tickling his tummy.

"You're good with children, Akihiko." A low voice said. Akihiko froze as he recognized the voice. A frown graced the boy's face. "What are you doing here Momiji?" he asked. The other teen shrugged and smiled. "Just wanted to see you again after all these years." He replied. Akihiko nodded slowly. "Yeah, let me guess your spying for Honoka aren't you?" he asked his voice suddenly serious. Momiji nodded.

"Yeah, I came to inform you of that…" he paused. "You two need to get back to the leaf. The hokage's daughter's in danger." He warned. Akihiko's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" he asked. Then it dawned on him. '_Kohana…_' He kissed Momiji's cheek and smiled. "Thanks that helped now get out of here before you're caught." He hissed. Momiji nodded. "Bye." Akihiko sighed.

"Bye…Momiji."

* * *

**Omake!**

Me: FINISHED FINALLY! XD!

Naruto: Yay!

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: Please review and make me happy with nices ones! :D

Sasuke: *waves* Hn, Ja. *walks off stage*

Me: *grins* Yeah uh bye hope you enjoyed it at least. Review, fave, and follow please! Ja!

Naruto: *grins and waves* Ja ne!


	6. The Morning After: Kohana's Been What!

Me: Hiya! Chapter 6 Ready and complete WHOO!

Sasuke: Warning MakoYuu Lemon *whispers* Kinda sappy

Me: *glares* Hey! I'm new!

Sasuke: *shrugs* Whatever.

Me: *sticks tongue out*: I Hath Chuu, Sashuke: I hate you, Sasuke.

Sasuke: *rolls eyes* But you love me anyway Cassie-chan.

Me: *grins* YEP! I do! Review, fave, follow and continue reading! I want 100 reviews! XD

Sasuke: Ja. *waves and walks of stage*

Me: Ja ne! *waves* On with the story :3!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Morning After: Kohana's Been What?!**

Yuuki woke to the smell of freshly made pancakes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to adjust to the sunlight that beamed down on to him. He looked at the alarm clock that said 10am on it. He sighed. '_I can't believe I actually agreed to sex and that had sex before food._' He huffed and pouted. '_Bastard._' The young raven moved off the best and stood. Then started to wobbled and fell over face first. "OW!" he practically screamed.

Footsteps ran up the stairs and Yuuki recognize the footsteps. "Yuuki?" a voice called. There was a loud growl. "Makoto, get your ass over here and help me!" the raven haired teen yelled angrily. Makoto walked over to where Yuuki was currently at and smirked. "So, Yuuki-chan how was that?" As Makoto predicted, Yuuki growled again. "Makoto…" The brunette laughed softly. "I'm sorry come on let me help." He said reaching out his head.

Yuuki gladly took it and fell into Makoto's arms, a small blush gracing his pale face. "P-Put m-me down on the b-bed s-so I c-can get dr-dressed." He stuttered trying to ignore his semi-hard erection. Makoto smirked evilly kissed Yuuki on the lips causing him to freeze in shock. "Mmmn…" he moaned. Makoto broke the kiss and smile at Yuuki. "You must be starving so let eat then finish what we started." Yuuki blushed again but nodded any.

Makoto walked out of the room to let Yuuki get dressed and to continue making their breakfast. While Yuuki was getting dress, the raven thought of a good plan to get revenge from the last evening without food. He grinned devilishly. The teen stripped off his clothes again and wrapped a towel around his waist. He focused some of his chakra down to his ass down to help the pain.

Nodding to himself he walked down the stairs slowly as he watched Makoto put the food on the plates that were set on the table for two. Yuuki smirked and walked up behind himself. "So, how about we do this," he said into Makoto's ear seductively. The brunette froze and looked over his shoulder to let Yuuki know what he was listening. The younger boy smirked and took off his towel. "Let's do it now." He said his voice low.

Makoto turned a blinked. "Huh? Aren't you hungry?" he asked confused. Yuuki shook his head a smile, which was clearly fake, gracing his lips. "Nope! I just want you!" he said. _MWAAHAHAHAHAHA! Almost there! _Yuuki's inner self cheered. Makoto raised an eyebrow and looked over at the food. He shrugged. "I guess the food could wait." He said uncertain. "But can you go for another round?" he smirked. It was now Yuuki's turn to raise an eye brow. "What is that a challenge Hyuuga-bastard?" he asked.

Makoto smirked and kissed Yuuki's lips. "Maybe." Said the other boy smirked as well. "Why not fulfill that challenge." He replied. The brunette grinned. "Gladly." They kissed again hard and passionate as they began to grind against each other. "M-Mako-ahh-to p-put i-it in and knock it o-off with th-the fu-fucking teasing damn it!" Yuuki ordered impatiently. The brunette complied and kissed Yuuki on the lips again while he thrusted his member into him slowly. "Mmm!" The raven moaned in pain and pleasure. "You okay, Yuuki?" Makoto asked.

Yuuki nodded. "M-Move b-bastard." Complying Makoto started to move slowly in and out making the raven moan in pleasure. "Faster Makoto…" Yuuki ordered pulling him closer to kiss his lips passionately. As promised, Makoto thrusted faster until he'd hit the other boy's prostate. Yuuki gasped his eyes widened slightly and said, "There, Makoto, fuck me right there." The brunette smirked and complied making Yuuki scream out. "Ahhh!"

* * *

A while later Yuuki and Makoto ate their brunch and happily got up to meet the rest of the team. "Was I any good, compared to last night?" he asked suddenly. Yuuki looked at his companion and shrugged. "You were okay." He said. '_You were amazing._' Makoto nodded slowly. "So you liked it?" he asked. Again Yuuki shrugged. "What does it matter if I did?" he asked avoiding Makoto's last question. The truth was that he loved it. Of course it was would obviously hurt his pride, being an Uchiha and all, to admit to something like that.

Makoto frowned at Yuuki's answer or question. He was avoiding it. "Why are you avoiding my questions by asking your own?" he asked calmly although he was slowly getting angry. Yuuki side glanced him and then turned to the front. "Let's just meet the team and then talk…." He paused and looked away. "Okay?" Makoto nodded. "Fine."

"Yuuki! Makoto!" a feminine voice yelled. The two boys looked turned and looked to where that voice was coming from. It was Kaede. The brunette growled in the back of his throat. "Hey Kaede!" Yuuki greeted happily. The blonde haired girl nodded smiling. "And good morning to you Yuuki." The raven haired teen smiled then said, "Hey Kaede wanna train with me?" he asked, surprising both Kaede and Makoto.

Kaede blinked eyes widened only a fraction. "A-Are you sure you always train with Makoto, Yuuki and I don't mind training with Aki-sensei." She said. Yuuki nodded. "I'm sure. C'mon we better get going to the training grounds." He said and continued to walk. Makoto and Kaede glanced at each other then began to follow their teammate.

Then out of no where, their sensei, Aki, appeared in front of the three along side Yuuki's little brother, Uchiha Hiro. Yuuki blinked. "Hiro? What are you doing here?" he asked confused. The younger blonde looked at his elder brother and said. "We have a mission to do. Well, _you_ have a mission to do. It's with dad and another anbu." He replied. Yuuki's eyes widened mouth gaping open. "What for?" he asked. Hiro looked at the ground he eyes blank. The blonde looked up and said in a serious tone, "Kohana's been kidnapped."

Yuuki's eyes widened in fear. Then it came to him. "Let me guess it was Honoka wasn't it?" he asked. Hiro nodded. Yuuki took a deep breath. "I'll do it. When do we leave?" he asked. Hiro looked at his brother and said. "You and dad should be leaving now. I was told to tell you." He replied. Yuuki nodded. "Take care of mom for me Hiro okay?" he asked. "Can you do that for me like the last time?" Hiro nodded. "I will big brother."

"Aki-sensei," Kaede spoke up. "Is training canceled today?" she asked. The silver haired jonin nodded. "Yeah training's canceled until further notice." He replied and turned to Kaede. "Kaede, you're needed for this mission as well, and so are you Makoto. The hokage wants team 7 and team 8 to go on this mission along with Yuuki and Makoto's fathers. Medical nins will be going on this mission as well." He said seriously. "All the advice I can give you is to be careful and focus on your enemies.

Especially you Yuuki. You have the sharingan. Be very very careful okay?" Yuuki nodded along with Makoto and Kaede. "Let's go." Makoto ordered and then they transported themselves to the hokage's tower where they'll be leaving with Sasuke and Neji.

* * *

Me: I feel so perverted! *waves arms frantically while laughing* It's so weird! XD

Sasuke: I think that happens to everyone who isn't a pervert for fourteen years going on to fifteen.

Naruto: *nods* That's very true. Review!

Sasuke: Fave and...!

Me, Sasuke&Naruto: FOLLOW! XD

Me: Hope you liked this chapter I put a little more MakoYuu just for you Yummy S and other yaoi fans, mainly you though.^^ Ja!

Sasuke and Naruto: Ja ne!


	7. S-rank Mission: Kohana's First Crush!

Me: Hi again! I'm so happy I wrote a good lemon in the last chapter! Thank you for the 13 reviews you guys are the best! I LOVE you! *hugs* :3

Naruto: Cassie-chan doesn't own us Naruto characters. I, for one, belong to Sasuke. And we belong to Masashi Kishimoto. :)

Me: *cries* Sadly yes, but if I were to own this I would obviously make this the series that continues Naruto too! Only alot more yaoi! XD R&R please don't forget to fave and follow if you like!

Sasuke: Like she said, this is obviously yaoi *blushes* please go away if you don't like. Read and Enjoy if you do. *bows and waves while walking of stage*

Me&Naruto: Yeah! Ja ne!

* * *

**Chapter 7 Srank Mission: Kohana's First Crush?**

Kohana struggled to get free from the blue haired teen's grasp. She couldn't scream out for help or yelled at the person to let her go because she was tied up and had a piece of tape that concealed her lips. '_Ryuu! Help!_' she called. The little Jinchuuriki shook his head he couldn't really do anything because his full powers were in yet. And besides that he really was supposed to be awakened until Kohana was 12.

"_I'm sorry Kohana-chan but I can't my full powers aren't awakened yet all I can even do is heal you if you get hurt._" He explained. Kohana nodded mentally. '_That's okay Ryuu I understand…but is there someway you can contact your mommy? I mean my mommy's a demon too._' Ryuu shrugged but shook his head indicating that his answer was a "no". "_Sorry Kohana-chan._'

The little raven haired girl sighed annoyed. Her long hair was getting in the way of her face and she couldn't really see. She felt her kidnappers stop and put her down. "There," one of them said. "We have the girl, Honoka, what do we do now?" Kohana looked over at the other blue haired girl who was smirking at her evilly. "We do what the Akatsuki tried to do. We try to take that demon out of her." Kohana's eyes widened. She tried again to get out of the ropes that were tied around her. Fearful tears flowed down her face.

'_Mommy…Daddy…big brothers…everyone…HELP ME!'_

* * *

Naruto jolted up from his sleep. Sweat trickled down his tan skin. He gritted his teeth. '_Kyuubi…_' The demon nodded understanding Naruto's feelings, her son was kidnapped along with Kohana. So, she knew exactly what the feeling Naruto was feeling was. "_I know kit, I know, Sasuke's going to handle this okay but you need to calm down we have a new child to worry about right now._" Naruto nodded dumbly. He sighed and layed back down slowly falling a sleep.

Hiro looked at he tired mother with worried eyes. He hoped that Yuuki and their dad would get Kohana back soon. '_Yuuki, dad, please save her…save Kohana._' He gripped his arm tightly as he bit his lip. "Hiro? Are you okay?" a female voice asked in a worried tone. The young blonde looked up to see Takara looking at him, her eyes showing concern and worry. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, Takara, just worried about my mom." He said. The green eyed girl nodded slowly. "Well," she said cheerfully. "How about we change that by training." She grinned and grabbed Hiro's free hand. "C'mon!"

Hiro raised a blonde eyebrow at his friend. He shrugged and followed her outside. '_Maybe training with do me some good._' He thought. '_Yeah it probably would, considering I'm in charge of watching over my mother._' "Hey! Hey! Hiro! What do ya wanna do? Train to clime trees or fight?" Takara asked excitedly while grinning. Hiro shrugged. "Whatever you want to do." He blurted out.

Takara raise an eye brow at his tone. "What's that tone for? You act like you're in love with me or something." She frowned and crossed her arms. "I don't like it." Hiro gulped. "I-I actually don't know if I'm in l-love with you or not." He said smiling sheepishly, while silently cursing himself for using that kind of tone. Takara smiled. "Good. Because I don't think we're ready for love yet." She retorted. Hiro nodded agreeing with her. '_Yeah…I guess._'

The blonde watched his friend slightly heart broken but he didn't care. All he was focused on was getting his worried mind off of his mother and little sister.

* * *

Out side of Konoha, in Sunagakure, Uchiha Itachi glanced out the window and sighed. He had bad feeling and didn't like it. "What's the matter, dear?" he wide Uchiha Satori asked her red eyes showing concern and curiosity. Itachi looked over at he wife smiling a little bit. "Nothing just worried. I can't shake this feeling I have in my stomach. It feels as if something's wrong." Satori shrugged. "Well, whatever it is I'm sure someone could make it bet-"

"Mom! Dad! We just got word from Konoha! They said that Kohana's been kidnapped!" 11 year old Daichi and Sachi yelled running through the door way. Satori narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Uchiha Daichi and Sachi, how many times must I tell you two not to run in the house?" she asked. The twins sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of their necks. Satori sighed. "Now, what's about Kohana being kidnapped? Are they searching for her?" she asked changing the subject. Daichi nodded. "Yeah! Uncle Sasuke and cousin Yuuki are on a mission to search for her. But they said on the way they lost Yuuki and uncle Sasuke." At this Itachi perked his ears. "What? What do you mean? Are those two alright? Who knows what reckless things they could do?"

The elder Uchiha sighed. Satori smiled. "You worry too much, dear, now go." She shooed the twins with a smile. "Dinner will be ready soon." Itachi looked at his wife and raised an eye brow. "You're not worried?" Satori shook her head. "Not at all. Sasuke and Yuuki both may be reckless but they can handle it. And besides, Yuuki was trained by you." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Why don't you go play with the kids? I'm sure Misaki and Aoi would love to play with their favorite daddy in the whole wide world." she said in her baby talk-ish voice. Itachi rolled his eyes. "Fine, anything to distract me."

Satori laughed and waved him off; she then sighed and went back to cooking. '_Sasuke, Yuuki-chan, please save her…save little Kohana._'

* * *

Yuuki panted hard as he reached what he reconignzed as Honoka's hideout. He smirked and started to walk inside. His eyes were flaring the sharingan while he quickened his pace. '_Honoka, this is payback!_' "So, you finally made." A venomous voice said. Yuuki looked to his side and saw Honoka. The blue haired girl was smirking as she watched his eyes widened. "Where's my sister?!" he asked. "I know you have her Honoka!" Honoka shrugged. "She's somewhere. But let's not care for her right now. I want to focus on ending our battle right here, right now." She replied.

"Lady Honoka!" a voice called. It was Honoka's twin, Michiru and others. The blue haired girl glared at Yuuki. "What do you want, Uchiha? You stole our teammates now you want to ruin out plans? Well too bad. Our plan has already begun." Michiru smirked as she revealed Yuuki's little sister Kohana. The raven gasped. "Kohana! Kohana can you hear me? Wake up!" Honoka stepped out of Yuuki's way as he ran to his sister. She laughed. "She can't hear you, you know." she said grinning. "Uchiha Kohana, daughter of Uchiha Naruto is now dead. We took the demon out of her."

Yuuki's eyes widened. "What do you mean? You can't possibly take out her demon." He said, tears now flowing down his pale cheeks. Honoka shrugged. "Whatever. We had the pleasure of killing your little sister and may that be a warning to you. Interfere with my plans, out plans; you'll surely get what coming to you." Yuuki gritted his teeth. There was no way his little sister was dead. He couldn't believe it.

"Yuuki!" voices called after him. One was Kaede's and another was Makoto. He could hear their footsteps running towards him. "Kaede Makoto…." He said bitterly. "Yuuki! Is she alright? Are you alright?" Sasuke suddenly asked before Makoto or Kaede. Yuuki nodded with a frown. Sasuke frowned as well. "Dad…Kohana's…Kohana's dead. Her demon was taken out of her." He said letting tears flow down his face.

Sasuke looked at his eldest son with wide eyes. He shook his head. "No, that's not true." He mumbled. Makoto looked a Kaede and she nodded. The blonde haired girl put her hand on Yuuki's shoulder and smiled sadly. "Let me check on her…okay?" she asked. Yuuki nodded and let Kaede handle Kohana. They looked at her sadly when she shook her head. "She's gone."

That did it. Tears flowed down both ravens faces as they looked at Kohana. Then suddenly, the little raven haired girl disappeared. Yuuki and Sasuke blinked. "Wha-What?"

"Daddy! Big brother!" a little girl yelled crying her eyes out. "K-Kohana! You're alive!" Yuuki yelled out completely surprised. Kohana gave him a look. "Of course I'm alive big brother; I'm not going to die at the age of 4 years old. Besides! I'm going to be a big sister soon I don't want to die yet." She said with a grin that resembled her mother.

Sasuke and Yuuki sighed in relief. "But how did you get out? Or escape?" Kaede asked suddenly. Kohana smiled a slight tint of blush on her cheeks. "I was saved by this boy; I didn't get his name because he left quickly after he freed me. He told me that he was a demon to like me and mommy." The blush grew deeper as she recalled the memory.

~_Flashback_~

_"Hey missy! Wake up!" a boy with blonde haired called to Kohana. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She gasped. "Who are you?" she asked. The blonde haired boy shook his head. "No time for names. You need to get out of here. What's your name though?" he asked. Kohana gulped a little. "My-My name's Uchiha K-Kohana." She stuttered. The boy nodded. "Well, it was nice to meet you Kohana; I hope we'll meet again soon." The boy kissed her cheek causing her to blush. All she could to was nod and take the boy's hand as he let her out of the prison._

~_End of Flashback_~

Sasuke's eye twitched as he listened to his daughter. He didn't like the way her eyes shined when she talked about a boy she didn't know. And to make it more awkward she was only 4! '_My daughter's a teenager in a little girl's body…_' he whined on the inside. "Daddy, can we go home now? I want ramen!" Kohana said happily. Sasuke looked at her and smiled. '_That's my little flower._'

And with that all of the ninja left for their home happily with Kohana safe and sound. "Yuuki?" Makoto asked. Yuuki perked his ears. "Hmm?" The brunette took a deep breath. "Do you...Do you love me?" he asked. At this Yuuki grinned. "What do you think, bastard?" Makoto rolled his eyes.

'_I'll just take that as a yes._'

* * *

**Omake!**

Me: So! What did you think? Like? Love? Hate? Sad? Of course it's kind of supposed to be sad. Can't have a cool story with out drama right? Maybe. *laughs* Anyway, review and try and guess who save Kohana. I'll give you a hint.

**Hint: **He doesn't live in the leaf village. In fact, he doesn't live in any village that involves ninja. He just live in a village with cilvillians and no it's not the land of wave or ways what ever you call it. He has blonde hair and green eyes. And he's obviously Male Duh! Okay, now for his name. And I'll only give you the meaning of it. And it's "Beginning" What name means that?

Hope that helps! Review and please be nice!

Sasuke: Follow also! You talk to much Cassie-chan!

Me:...*grins*

Naruto: And Fave too!

Me Naruto and Sasuke: Ja ne!


	8. Vacation: Relaxation time?

Me: This takes place 6 months after Kohana's Kidnapping. And that's all I'm going to say for now Ja!

Sasuke: Cassie-chan doesn't own us.

Naruto: Yeah! Masashi Kishimoto does!

Yuuki: She own only Me and others that relate to the Uchiha Yuuki story...Review

Makoto: Hn, Fave.

Neji: And Follow.

Everyone: Ja!

* * *

**Chapter 8 Vacation: Relaxation Time?**

Naruto sighed silently. It had been six month since Kohana was kidnapped and he was happy about it but it also stressed him. And stress was _not_ good for the baby. He looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." he commanded. Naruto's eyes softened. It was Sasuke. "Hey." He smiled. Sasuke watched Naruto move his gaze from him to his (Naruto's) paper work. Sasuke sighed. "Naruto you need a vacation." He said suddenly. At this Naruto looked up and raised a blond eyebrow. "Why?" he asked. Naruto inwardly groaned. That was a stupid question he knew the paper work stressed him and it was obvious Sasuke did too.

"Because this paper work is stressing you and you know stress isn't good for the baby." Sasuke reasoned. "He's right lord hokage." Sakura suddenly said coming through the door. She cleared her throat. "I mean Naruto. "Seriously you need a vacation and I consulted with Tsunade to give it to you." She grinned. "And guess what? She went a head and booked you two a reservation for the best hotels in Sunagakure."

Naruto stood up and slammed his fist on his desk. "I don't _need_ a vacation Sakura." He said fuming. Sakura and Sasuke blinked at the blonde's actions and began laughing. "N-Naruto y-you look like what Tsunade would do!" she laughed. Sasuke tried to hold back his unwanted laughter. "Y-You," he cleared his throat. "Did look like Tsunade there, Naruto." The blonde sighed as he realized they were right. He felt his eye twitch. "I want a vacation and I want it _only _with Sasuke no one else." He said. '_Because I'm feeling abit horny…_' Sasuke smiled. "Okay then lord hokage, may I have a day off?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I might as well give us a week off since it's a vacation.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Good, I'll have Tsunade handle this week's paper work for you okay?"She asked. Naruto nodded. "Thanks Sakura-chan." He said smiling. Sakura smiled and nodded. "No problem anything for you, Naruto."

* * *

Kohana huffed and pouted when her friend Hikari told her that she wasn't going to see her crush again. "B-But I wanna know his name…" she whined. Hikari sighed. "Why? It's just a crush." She said with a shrugged. Kohana shook her head. "He saved me Hikari! He told me that he was just like me and my mommy and he said he'll meet me again I think." Hikari nodded. "Yeah, you _think_ but don't know." she replied. Kohana couldn't argue with that in a way. "I guess I'll just have to give it up until I'm older." She laughed. Hikari laughed too think she was joking.

"C'mon Hikari let's go play!" Kohana said after their laughter died down. The little brunette nodded and followed Kohana to when they usually played at the Uchiha compound.

* * *

Outside of Konoha, in the tea country lived four orphans. Two boys and two girls. The eldest of the four named, Ojima Ryuunosuke, paced back and forth in anger at the youngest, Takata Hajime. "Why did you save that girl, Hajime? You know you could've gotten killed!" he yelled. The green eyed boy didn't flinch. Nor did he care that he could have been killed. "I know that, Ryuunosuke, and I _don't_ care. That girl need my help, Kohana needed my help."

Ryuunosuke sighed. "Well, at least you didn't tell her your name…" he paused and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "_Did you_?" Hajime shook his head. "I took an oath when I joined you guys. I'm not supposed to tell anyone my name." The brown haired male nodded.

"Alright, Ruka, what's the status?" he asked. "Did anything happen?" A girl with violet purple haired, named Ruka looked up at Ryuunosuke. She shook her head. "Nope, nothing yet." She sighed. "And it's a good thing too." Ryuunosuke blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" he asked. Ruka gulped. "Because if Riko's demon had gotten out we would have been in deep shit." She hissed the last part out.

The brunette nodded. "I see. Well, we'll just have to be very careful." He said as he looked over and Hajime. '_Or else we'll all be in deep trouble when neither Hajime's nor Riko's demon takes over them…_'

* * *

Naruto sighed as he slowly sat into the nice heated water of the hot springs in the sand. It had been five hours since they left Konoha and he was happy he did, sort of. Sasuke came in and sat with him against the wall. "So, having fun?" he asked. Naruto nodded and opened one eye to see his husband. Sasuke smiled. "I'm glad, so what are we going to name the baby?" he asked. Naruto thought for a moment then he smiled. "Sanosuke." He replied rubbing his swollen belly.

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "That's a nice name." Naruto grinned and kissed his husband. "Of course it is." He said smugged. "I pick out the names sometimes." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "How about I have some fun of my own." He smirked and kissed Naruto before the blonde could reply to it.

"Mmmn, Sasuke st-stop not here." He panted. Sasuke smirked and nodded fine, let's go to our room." Naruto felt his eye twitch when he noticed the perverted glint in Sasuke's eyes. '_Here we go…_'

* * *

Yuuki sighed irritated, his but hurt really badly after he and Makoto had sex again. It wasn't secret. Their parent's defiantly knew, no, actually it was defiantly a secret. They've been together for 6 months now and it was almost the end on October.

The raven puffed out his cheeks. '_That bastard why'd he have ta jumped me like that!_' he berried his head into the pillow. '_Stupid Makoto!_' He blushed when he felt warm strong arms wrap around his waist. "Mmn, now how was that?" he asked with a smugged smirked. Yuuki felt his eye twitch. "Mneeh…you were fine." He replied with a shrugged. _Che, pay backs a bitch Makoto! Mwaahahahaha! _His inner self yelled with a grin. '_This is so much fun! I like seeing Makoto get angry when ever I pretend to not care! Hahaha._'

Makoto glared at Yuuki. "Yuuki what ever you're doing stop it. It's not funny anymore. If you don't like having sex with me then go have it with someone else." He seethed. Yuuki looked at Makoto surprised. He sighed. "Makoto, who said I didn't like it?" he asked. "If I was moaning or screaming your name wouldn't that mean I liked it? Besides, I've been with you for 6 months I'm not stopping now." He pulled the young Hyuuga in to a heated kiss. "I love you."

Yuuki nodded. "I know I love you too."

* * *

**Omake!**

Me: Kohana's crush is revealed! Sorry I forgot to tell you guys that. *pouts* Anyway hoped you liked it. Oh! And Hehe, does the name "Sanosuke" sound familiar? Yeah, it's the name of a character in an anime called "Kenshin" if you didn't know.

Sasuke: Review please but be nice.

Naruto: Follow!

Me: And Fave too!

Me Naruto&Sasuke: Ja ne!


	9. New Arrivals I: Takata Yuu and Hajime!

Me: HI! I am BACK and I apologize for the really really long wait. *clears throat* I'M AM SOOO SORRYYYYY!DX

Naruto: New charaters come in! XD

Sasuke: And one of them falls in love with certain Uchiha...

Me: Hehe, I'm just gonna say, one of the new charaters fall in love with Uchiha Hiro!^^

* * *

**C****hapter 9 New Arrivals I: Takata Yuu and Hajime!**

Kohana sighed as she layed in her bed thinking about the boy that saved her. _"Hey Missy! Wake up!" _His voice kept going through her head like a broken record. '_Hmph! Why am I feeling this way? I'm only four years old I'm not a teen ager. But I am mature for my age but that's only because I'm an Uchiha…maybe? What do you think, Ryuu?_' she asked the young demon.

Ryuu shrugged. "_I think you should stay away from him. He's no good Kohana besides he's like two or three years older than you! The boy looked about 6 years old!_" Ryuu replied.

Kohana shrugged. '_I really don't care he looked really cute. He green eyes and shaggy blonde hair. Maybe I should call him "shaggy" when we meet again!_' she giggled but stopped when she heard a faint huff from Ryuu. '_What's the matter?_' she asked. '_You're not jealous are you?_' Ryuu shook his head vigorously.

"_No! It's just that boy has a demon inside himself like you and when you took his hand, the demon connected with me and well she…she…she kissed me!_" Kohana mentally squealed. '_That's adorable, Ryuu!_' Ryuu rolled his eyes. "_Whatever, I'm going back to sleep, night, night._" He said and slowly his presence disappeared. Kohana nodded also feeling abit sleepy. "Night…Ryuu."

* * *

"Hajime! What the hell?!" Ryuunosuke yelled as he glared at the young six year old. "What was that for?!" Hajime sighed. "I may be mature for my age but seriously, you need to cut me some slack. I can't help that I'm good looking." He smirked. Ryuunosuke rolled his eyes. "Man, for a six year old you hit hard." He said rubbing the bump on his head. Hajime grinned. "Thank you."

"Ryuunosuke, Hajime, cut it out this minute." 18 year old Sasaki Ruka said sternly. She glared at the older boy. "Isn't it your turn to help Riko?" She asked. Ryuunosuke nodded. "Yeah yeah I'm on it." He sighed and reluctantly got up. Once he left Ruka sat next to Hajime. "Hey, I need you to go to the leaf for me, can you do that it's really important and you have the stamina to do it." She said in a whisper.

Hajime nodded and as if on cue Ruka continued. "You remember Kohana right? The little girl who has sort of a crush on you?" Hajime nodded with a groan. "What does this have to do with her?" he asked. Ruka sighed. "You need to be there to protect her. She's a demon but not like you. You're not the nine tailed fox demon." She replied.

Hajime nodded. "Fine but why now? I'm only six." He said. "Simple, it's better just being safe then sorry with you in the village being that you only have the chakra of a demon and not exactly the full power, you can at least watch over her." She said then paused so that Hajime could process the information. Hajime looked at Ruka then at the ground. "Would I have to tell her my name?" he asked.

Ruka shook her head. "Hajime you know as well as any we can't apparently we're not welcomed here but I want you to watch over Kohana and then when we come…" she paused and moved to get a black box with a chain and blue crystal on it. "This will tell you weather or not we're close. It senses chakra." She said. "Also, I want you to befriend the hokage while Riko, Ryuunosuke and I befriend the Kazekage." She took a breath. "Can you do that for me? For all of us?" she asked. Hajime nodded. He really couldn't say not to girls and now he had to deal with Kohana. He sighed. '_What have I gotten myself into…?_

* * *

Kohana, Yuuki and Hiro walked to the entrance of the village to greet their parents because to day was the day they'd come back from vacationing in the sand. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Kohana yelled happily and she glomped her father. Sasuke nearly fell over because of it. "Hey, my little flower what's up?" he asked. Kohana grinned. "Nothing! I have a surprise for you back at home, only for you!" she said. Sasuke blinked then looked at Hiro and Yuuki. The two shrugged. "We're not supposed to say." Hiro said with a smile. "Good to see you back, dad." He said. Sasuke nodded. "It's good to be back. Oh, and we have some people here with us to visit."

Kohana gasped. "Uncle 'Tachi! Auntie 'Tori! Daichi, Sachi, Miyuki Hisoka, Misaki and little Aoi!" she said happily hugging her elder cousin Hisoka. "Hey what about us?" The twelve year old version of Itachi asked smirking. Kohana giggled and hugged them too. "I haven't seen you in a while! Uh…why are you here now?" she tilted her head cutely in confusion. Satori and Itachi chuckled. "We're here to celebrate Hisoka's birthday with you and help with your mommy's baby shower." She smiled.

"So, Daichi, Sachi, how's going? Gonna start being ninja soon?" naruto asked as they began to walk to the Uchiha compound. Sachi nodded. "Yeah! Daddy said we'll be able to graduate soon!" she grinned. Daichi smirked and nodded. "We have a strength and ability of a chunin." Itachi chuckled. "Yep, just like their dad." Satori shrugged. "Not all of our kids are like you, dear. Misaki's like me!" she grinned. "No, I'm not mama. I want ta be like daddy." She finally spoke. Satori's grin faltered. "Wah…my baby's gonna grow up before my eyes?" she crossed her arms and pouted. "Uchihas are no fun."

Naruto nodded and patted her shoulder. "Yep!" he said happily. "Except for when in bed." He whispered the last part making Satori laugh. She snapped her fingers and winked. "Exactly! But it depends on how the perspective is." She grinned. "Let's talk about this late, 'kay?" Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Yeah sure."

* * *

Hajime sighed as he packed up for the trip to Konoha village. He glared at the wall thinking nothing of himself as to what he agreed to. Sure, he was only six and yes, he was strong for his age. But traveling! Not his thing at all. He hated traveling. It was boring and there was no action. Yes, he was a very young ninja and he wanted action. Fighting was his thing, besides, his family was brutally murdered by that blue haired girl, and Honoka was her name? He shrugged. But he determined to get his revenge for his family with out his demon powers, even if one of his family members were still alive and with him.

"Yuu, what are you doing here?" he asked as he turned to look at his older brother. Yuu snorted. "I heard Ruka was sending you on a little field trip." He smirked. Hajime frowned. "Whatever you're going to say, I don't want to hear it." He glared. "I don't have time for _you_, now Yuu." He side stepped and went towards the doorway but Yuu stopped him. "I'm not letting you go alone. Even if you have mom's demon within you I'm still gonna go with you." He knelt to his brother's height. "Got it?"

Hajime puffed out his cheeks. "But I'm a ninja." He protested. Yuu sighed. "Yes, yes, I know you are they made you one at only age 6, the age you are now." The older boy ran his hand through his dark sienna brown hair. "Look, hajime, if I go with maybe…maybe we could somehow get a family...and you can enroll in an actual ninja academy." He smiled at the way Hajime's eyes went soft. "Fine. But you aren't getting in the way!" Yuu laughed. "I won't come on let's leave now." He said. Hajime nodded and hopped on his brother's back. '_Stupid big brother…Hmph!_'

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi laughed as they watched their kids battle. Satori and Naruto were cheering them on. "Whoo! Go Yuuki!" Naruto grinned as Yuuki moved to kick Hisoka in the head. Sadly, the older boy blocked it and hit Yuuki in the face. Satori blinked for a moment when she realized something. "Itachi dear where's Akihiko and Akatsuki?" she asked. Itachi shrugged. "I think the kazekage wanted them to stay to help him with paper work and stuff." Satori quirked an eyebrow. "Itachi, they were supposed to some with us to see little Kohana. Akihiko is her god father in a way." She said with a chuckle.

"Miss Satori! Mr. Itachi we're here!" a voice yelled. Satori grinned. "Akatsuki, Akihiko you made it!" Akihiko chuckled nervously. "Yeah, we got stuck in a sand storm." He eyes were glaring at his elder brother as he spoke. "So, we're sorry we were…erm…late." Yuuki sighed annoyed and decided to make the final move. "Eat this! Lion Combo!" He yelled as he smashed Hisoka into the ground.

Everyone gasped (except Akatsuki) with eyes wide. "Hisoka!" Satori yelled. "Are you okay, sweetie?" Hisoka nodded. "Geeze, Yuuki where did you learn that?!" he asked. Yuuki chuckled. "I learned from my mom's friend's husband, Lee. He's fun." The raven replied with a grin. Then a rush of pain went through Yuuki's body. He fell to the ground. "I'm _never_ doing that again." He said a groan. Naruto laughed. "Like father, like son." Sasuke turned his head and groaned. "Shut up."

Yuuki blinked. "Dad, you knew this taijutsu too?" Sasuke nodded. "I copied it with my sharingan when I was a genin." Kohana made a squeal. "My daddy's so cool!" Sasuke couldn't help but let a rush of pride make way through his heart. He picked up the little version of his mother, Mikoto, and said. "Thank you." Kohana hugged her daddy. "You're welcome, I love you." Naruto felt his eye twitch. "What about me Kohana?" he asked. This time Kohana smirked. "I love mommy too but I want to be like daddy." Naruto's eyes widened then softened when he noticed something. "You're definitely Sasuke's little girl." Sasuke shook his head. "Our little girl, _my _little flower."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Come on guys let's go in. I think we've had enough batting for today." He said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "I wanna make dinner! Can't I, Naru?" Miyuki asked, her red eyes begging. Naruto nodded. "Of course. Maybe tomorrow? I don't think we have enough for to make for 19 people." Miyuki laughed but nodded. "Okay, how about…I know! How about we go out to dinner?" she suggested. Satori shook her head. "Or I, Naruto and the other girls can go out shopping while the boys have their fun talking with each other." Miyuki and the other girls nodded along with Naruto.

"Yeah, I'll go. I think I need a bigger dress." He groaned. "My stomach keeps getting bigger and I think my feet are swelling up even though I can barely see them anymore." Satori held back a laugh as she cleared her throat. "Well, maybe we can get some stuff for that." She then turned to the girls. "Alright who wants to go with Naruto on this shopping trip?" she asked. Kohana, Sachi and Miyuki raised their hands while Misaki just snuggled into her father's arms beside her little brother, Aoi.

Satori grinned. "Okay! Let's go!" the girls plus Naruto nodded and bolted out the door (except Naruto).

* * *

**Omake!**

Me: Finished? Yeah I'll go with that! Did you guys get my hint? :D I hope you enjoy it! Review!

Naruto: Yeah! Fave and follow too! Love you guys!

Me&Naruto: Ja ne!


	10. New Arrivals II: Hiro's Fanboy?

Me: Chapter 10 yay! :D

Naruto: Something new in this chapter happens between Makoto, Yuuki and Kaede!

Sasuke: Yeah so beware of drama!

Me: *cries* Poor Yuuki...T^T'''

Sasuke: Don't ruin it. Review.

Naruto: Fave!

Me: And Follow! Hope you like Ja!

* * *

**Chapter 10 New Arrivals II: Hiro's Fan boy?**

Yuu sighed as they reached the gates of Konoha. He breathing was even now and he was obviously dead tired. "Hey! What are you doing here? You kids should be with you parents." An anbu ninja said. Yuu raised an eyebrow. They didn't know of the Takata clan's murder. He shrugged. "We don't have any. We're orphans. Now, can you take to the Hokage?" he paused. "Please?" the anbu sighed. "Fine, but I'm leading you there." He said sternly. Yuu nodded carrying his little brother.

"Aww, you look so cute!" A chocolate brown haired ninja squealed as she walked towards the Yuu and Hajime. "What's your name?" she asked smiling warmly. Yuu could help but blush at the girl's kindness. "I-I'm Takata Yuu and this is my little brother, Takata Hajime." He noticed the girl's frown when he suddenly felt tired, very tired.

"Hey, Yuu are you okay." The boy nodded slowly as he began to sway a little. Soon after his fell over but the brunette haired girl caught him just as the anbu caught Hajime. "Akie, what should we do with them?" he asked. Akie looked up at the anbu ninja. "Take Yuu and Hajime to the hospital for me, Aki, okay? And Tell Tsunade to get a look at him. I think he was up for more than a week." '_Or maybe poisoned…_' she added in her head.

Aki nodded and took the two boys to the hospital. After making a shadow clone to help himself out. Akie sighed. She need to go to the hokage's office anyway do she might as well tell Naruto of the two new arrivals.

* * *

Hours later, at the hospital, Akie, Aki, Naruto, and others were in the room where Yuu and Hajime were sleeping in. The first to wake up was Yuu. "Mmmn, what happened?" he asked turning his gaze to the people standing in the room. Naruto smiled. "You were poisoned and so when you got here you fainted. Luckily you had a run in a my anbu guards." The blonde said. Yuu nodded.

"I see, where's my little brother? Hajime?" he asked. At this Naruto grinned. "He's getting pampered by my little girl Kohana." He said. Yuu blinked sitting up so he was resting on his forearms. "Little girl? Kohana? Huh?" he asked. Naruto turned and point to the little raven haired girl with blue eyes that looked like they were captivated by him.

The chestnut brown haired boy chuckled. His emerald green eyes locking on his brother's annoyed look. "Kohana, I think he's had enough." A sort of low voice said. The little girl Yuu noted as Kohana, pouted cutely at the other boy. Yuu moved his gaze from Kohana to the other boy. His green eyes locking on him. "Um, who's that?" he asked pointing to the other blue eyed blonde. Naruto smiled. "That's my second son Hiro." Yuu nodded slowly only hearing the boy's name, _Hiro_.

'_Hiro…_' he repeated the name in his mind, a smirk suddenly coming upon his lips. '_That's a cute name._' "But Hiro! I wanna play with shaggy!" Kohana yelled. Hiro cleared his throat as he tried holding back a laugh. "Kohana, his name's uh…what is your name?" he asked looking towards Hajime. Said the little blonde huffed and turned his head. Hiro felt his eye twitch. "Hey! Will you answer my quest-" he stopped mid sentence when he noticed Hajime's eyes.

They were filled with anger and determination for something that wasn't exactly readable in them. He gave him an apologetic look. "Hey, sorry about that I tend to be quickly angered sometimes." He grinned sheepishly. Hajime sighed. "I'm Takata Hajime. If you must know I came here to protect Kohana." Hiro raised a thin blonde eyebrow. "Why? She's got all the protection she needs." He said. Hiro nodded. "Yeah I guess your right but that was for later on. I only have to watch over her. I can't really do anything being that I'm only six years old."

Hiro shrugged. "I guess that makes sense…I think." He said the last part to himself. Hajime huffed. "Hey when can I get out of this stupid hospital? I didn't want to be here in the first place!" he said crossing his small arms to his chest. Naruto shrugged.

"Depends on how long Tsunade the head doctor wants you here, Hajime. But I think you're good to go." He said with a smile. "Hey do you have any family that you can stay here with? If not I can find you some where." Naruto said. Hajime frowned. "No, I don't my family was killed by a girl named Honoka. I came here to become a full-fledged ninja and kill her." He said with a killing intent evident in his green eyes.

Naruto gasped when he saw the murderous look in Hajime's eyes. He shook his head. "Hajime, did you're brother ever say that revenge isn't the answer?" he asked. Hajime looked at him with one eyebrow raised. He scowled darkly and said, "Yes, but I always ignored him." At this Naruto rolled his eyes. '_This kid's like Sasuke only he's not his complete look-alike._' "Look, how about this, Honoka's bound to come the leaf soon so why not stay here for the rest of your life and get stronger, become an anbu." He said. Hajime thought about it for a moment. He smirked. "Fine. I'll go with that offer."

Naruto sighed in relief. "Good."

* * *

"Ah…ahh…Ma-Makoto…th-the hell w-was that f-for?" Yuuki asked glaring at the older teen. The brunette only glared back at him. "You refused me…" he sighed. "Again." Yuuki rolled his eyes. "Big deal, I didn't think it was fair for Kaede to just train with Aki-sensei. I just thought she should train with her other teammates, like me!" he grinned. '_Hopefully my play on making Makoto jealous would work. If it did? I'd be in bed for a week._' He shuddered at the thought. '_Okay this plan it has to back fire._" Mentally nodding to himself, Yuuki decided to stop training for the rest of the day and ask Kaede something. "Hey, Kaede!" he said in a happily tone.

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow at her friend. "What's up Yuuki?" she asked. "How about we go get some onigiri together? My treat." Kaede's face lit up. "Are you kidding?! I've been starving all day let's go!" she yelled as she instantly put her weapons back in her pouches. Yuuki sighed. '_Really she needs to start eating breakfast more…or maybe do something about the mood swings._' Yuuki gasped. '_Wait, mood swings? Is Kaede…?_' Yuuki shook his head. Kaede couldn't be pregnant and not with Makoto's child…right? No, that wouldn't be true wouldn't it?

Yuuki sighed as stole a quick glance at Makoto. '_He'd be a great father…one day._' he narrowed his eyes at the ground and growled lowly. "Makoto, what happened to Kaede?" he asked as he heard Makoto's footsteps come towards him. Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"If you're wondering why she's acting like that then you're correct we had sex and now she's pregnant me and heard found out last week. But we haven't decided to abort the child yet. Not that I'd mind having a child anyway." He said, bluntly with a shrugged. Yuuki felt a pang of hurt and betrayal in his heart. Something made him want to cry but he didn't. Although his eyes began to sting a little.

"B-But why? Why didn't you…you tell me before hand?" he asked, suddenly feeling rage burn at the pit of his heart. Makoto shrugged. "It didn't matter. She and I weren't going to get together and neither of our parents knows about the baby." He replied.

Yuuki forced a small smile his hands curled into fists. "I see, then how about this…" he took a big breath. "Why do we just break up and you can have your kid with your new wife, Kaede." He said with venom in his voice. "Oh and you pay for the onigiri since she's _your _child's mother." And with that Yuuki disappeared leaving a surprised Makoto behind.

* * *

Me: *cries* That's sooo sad!

Sasuke: *sigh* The viewers are going to be angry with you, Cassie-san.

Me: *shrugs* I don't think I'd mind something could change ya'know?

Sasuke: Like? Makoto and Yuuki could get back together?

Me: *shrugs again* Maybe depends on what I'm feeling.

Sasuke: Che, you're sadistic.

Me: Shut up. Review, fave and follow please! Be nice when reviewing!


	11. Makoto's Confession: Yuuki's Revenge!

Me: *laughs evilly* Muwahahahahaha! I love doing this! *Grins*

Sasuke: *eye twitch* Why'd the hell did you trick your fans like that again? *crosses arms to chest*

Me: *grins* Well~! Since, ya asked, this is my birthday month, sorry for bragging I'm very excited.^^ I just wanted to, instead of annoying my parents about it, play around with the fans for a while. Make Yuuki think something happened between Makoto and Kaede then, *snaps fingers* as the title says, Makoto's confession that he's didn't, ya'know from the last chapter. And I'm sorry if I confused people in the last chapter, this will explain why Makoto said what he said. *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* :D ^^

*Cricket, cricket*

Sasuke: *sigh* You're something else Cassie-chan...

Me: *glomps Sasuke* Aww, thank you I know that. Review please :3

Sasuke: Fave and Follow. I just want to get this over with...

Me: *laughs* Don't worry Sasuke-chan, you'll get some time with Naruto. :3 I prwomise dat! :D

Sasuke: *blushes* Shut up. On to the story ja!

Me: Ja ne!

* * *

**Chapter 11 Makoto****'s Confession: Yuuki's Revenge!**

"WHAT?!" Yuuki screeched when Kaede told him about what happened three days ago. Kaede nodded her head and looked at Yuuki apologetically. "Yeah, I'm really, really sorry Yuuki it's just Makoto…he…" she sighed at a lost of words. "He told me about how you guys…ya'know have _that _and then you just act as if nothing happened." She grinned sheepishly. "I felt bad for him so we came up with this plan." Yuuki sat in front of his blonde haired friend wide eyed. He lowered his head; his body began to shake with anger. But he wasn't mad at Kaede. "Oh, thank you Kaede-chan, for telling me, you're a good friend." He sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go fine that bastard, Makoto." Kaede looked up quickly. She instantly at that point grabbed Yuuki's wrist and said, "Wait, I think you already found him."

Yuuki blinked. "Huh? What are you talking abou-Makoto! You bastard!" he yelled and whacked the brunette on the head changing him back to his real form. "What the hell?! Why did you say that?! That broke my heart you know! And I-I even said that I broke up with you…" '_Even though I pray that you knew I didn't mean it…_' At this Makoto just smirked and roughly kissed Yuuki on the cheek. "You know me and Kaede broke up years ago. She saw the look in my eye when I looked at you and we both knew that it wouldn't work out. Besides, she has a crush on someone else." He said with a scoff.

Yuuki sighed. "Just don't _ever_ do that again. And you almost gave me a heart attack when you were in Kaede's form." He grimaced at the memory of what happened. "Oh yeah, and I have a reason for not saying weather you're good or not in bed. I have pride as a man you know!"

"Hn."

"Makoto. Just because our dad's do that doesn't mean we do it."

"Hn."

"Makoto…"

"Hn."

"Are you going yo keep grunting until I admit that you were good in bed?"

A nod. Yuuki sighed. "Fine, you were…" he blushed. "A-Amazing…" Makoto stopped dead in his tracks. "Wh-what?" Yuuki glared. "You heard me. I'm not saying it again." The raven stomped past his now-back together boyfriend and began walking to the Uchiha compound. Makoto smiled and shrugged. "See you later then…" '_Thank you…finally.'_

* * *

Hiro sighed agitated. This guy wouldn't leave him alone. "Look, Yuu, I-mmmph!" hiro was cut off by the boy's lips on his. The young Uchiha could feel his whole body heat up almost instantly. Yuu pulled back and grinned at Hiro. "I finally got that kiss. You taste good, Hiro-_kun_." Hiro's eyebrow twitched. "Why did you kiss me?" he asked, angry. Yuu shrugged. "I don't know. Your lips looked cold so I thought I'd warm them with a kiss."

He smiled warmly making Hiro blush. "Wh-What ever. Um, how about we go. I've got enough people stalking me now." Yuu blinked. "Stalking you?" he asked. Hiro nodded chuckling a little. "Yeah. There's this girl. She has mint-green hair and hot pink eyes. Her name's Mei. Miyazaki Mei. She was adopted. I don't know what age but she's now a ninja and well, apart of my fan club that I could care less about." He said with a groan.

Yuu raised an eyebrow. "You act like that Uchiha Sasuke guy even though you look exactly like the hokage." He said. Hiro gave him a look. "Yeah, well, Uchiha Sasuke is my dad and the hokage is my mother." He said with no mortified about it. Yuu gave him a surprised look. "B-But the hokage is a guy!" Hiro shrugged while suppressing a smirk. "Yeah." He snickered inwardly. "Yuu, would you and Hajime like to come over? I think Kohana would like that a lot." He said with a smile. "Also, I doubt you have a place to stay."

Yuu flinched a little. True he and Hajime were both orphans but there was no need for Hiro or his family to be so nice to them. Yuu shook his head. "I can't. I-never mind. When are the next chuunin exams?" he asked. Hiro blinked. "I think they're coming up soon. I know it's in the leaf now." Yuu groaned. '_Great I have a feeling Honoka's gonna send her little pones there to get killed._' He thought. "Why?" Hiro asked. Yuu's head shot up. "Wha-oh yeah that uh I was just wondering is all." he said with a shrugged.

"Hajime, time to go!" the little blonde nodded and ran towards his big brother. Said the little boy jumped in Yuu's arms almost knocking him down. Kohana huffed and just took Hiro's hand not making a fuss about going home. She wanted to know how her mommy's ultrasound went. "C'mon, Hiro let's go home." She said and looked back at Hajime with a glare that resembled her father's. Hiro noticed that and raised an eyebrow. Yuu did the same. "What happened you two?" Hajime blushed and turned his head the other way while Kohana glared at the ground.

"Hajime, time to go!" the little blonde nodded and ran towards his big brother. Said the little boy jumped in Yuu's arms almost knocking him down. Kohana huffed and just took Hiro's hand not making a fuss about going home. She wanted to know how her mommy's ultrasound went. "C'mon, Hiro let's go home." She said and looked back at Hajime with a glare that resembled her father's. Hiro noticed that and raised an eyebrow. Yuu did the same. "What happened you two?" Hajime blushed and turned his head the other way while Kohana glared at the ground.

"_If I didn't know better, Kohana, I'd say you've gotten your first kiss!_" Ryuu said happily while wagging his nine tails. '_Shut up, Ryuu! Leave me alone! I didn't want my first kiss with anyone yet! I'm only four!_' she yelled. Ryuu sighed. "_I know Kohana but you might as well deal with it becomes he's going to be here until you're probably a chuunin._" Kohana nodded slowly pouting inwardly. '_Fine!_'

* * *

"M-Makoto…ha…ha…Ah! Hey! What the hell?!" Yuuki asked when Makoto thrusted into him suddenly. The older boy raised an eyebrow. "You know what the hell. And what are you spacing out for during _this_?" Yuuki felt his eye twitch. "I was worried about something! And that feeling never left. Do you think something u-mmph!" he was interrupted by Makoto kissing him roughly. "How about we get through this _fun_ and then talk about that little hunch you have 'kay?" he smiled.

Yuuki rolled his eyes. "Fi-AHH!" he screamed. "Hey! Who told you to quicken your pace!" he gritted out. Makoto smirked. "Since you died and I become seme."

"BASTARD!

* * *

**Omake!**

Me: *laughs histerically*

Sasuke: ... -_-''

Naruto: 0_0 That...was uh... *shakes head* sappy.

Me: HEY! I wasn't in the mood to write a whole lemon scene. Well, seeing that I'm not ready for that yet I at least wanted to make it somewhat lemon. I also wanted to make the end of the chapter funny so yeah. REVIEW!

Sasuke: *sigh* Fave.

Naruto&Me: FOLLOW!

Me: Hope you liked it. And Requests are allowed now. Any yaoi pairing (except from this story with my made up characters) are allowed. Um, try requesting stories with fluff or something like that, something close to Soudless please! (I'm not read for lemon with Sasuke and Naruto that's why I made up a yaoi pairing.^^) Well, anyway, R&R Bye!

Sasuke and Naruto: *waves* ...


	12. Ultrasound: Naruto's Have What!

Me: Chapter 12 WHOO! :3

Naruto: *scratches back of his neck nervously* Sorry for the really long wait. *Grins*

Me: *laughs* Yeah! Sorry, I was working on our brand new story called "Daddy's Little Sunshine" *clears throat* Anyway! Something new happens! What could it be? Find out below! :D

Me & Naruto: fave, Follow and REVIEW!

Me: But be nice! Ja ne! *walks off stage with Naruto*

* * *

**Chapter 12 Ultrasound: Naruto's Have What?!**

"WHAT?!" Naruto screeched very surprised at what Sakura's daughter, Haruno Mio, had just told him. "I'm ha-having t-twins?!" The young pink haired girl nodded. "Yeah. It was obvious because your stomach is getting bigger. And guess what? One of them is a girl. Do you have a name for her yet?" Naruto shook his head slowly. He looked over to Sasuke who looked like he was going to pass out. "Mr. Uchiha? Are you okay?" Hinata's daughter, Inuzuka Chisaki, asked worriedly. Sasuke nodded slowly but then started to sway as the information of what was going on passed through his skull.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Said the raven looked too shocked to say anything and he looked paler than normal. " ?" Mio asked. Then Sasuke fell down with a loud "THUD". The two girls plus Naruto cringed. "Sasuke! Are you alright?!" Naruto asked. Mio and Chisaki helped Naruto of the chair. Mio then went to see if Sasuke was okay. "Mr. Uchiha? Are you okay?" she waved a hand of the Uchiha's face. She closed her eyes and sighed. "He's out cold. Chisaki do you mind walking Naruto home?" she asked. The dark haired girl shook her head. "No, I don't mind. Come on lord hoka-err Naruto let me walk you home." Naruto nodded and smiled at the girl's correction. "Alright. Thank you Chisaki."

Chisaki smiled back and said, "You're welcome, Naruto." And with that the two left the hospital while Mio was handling Sasuke and Chisaki was walking Naruto home. After fifteen minutes, Sasuke began to wake up. "Mmmn…what happened." He asked getting up slowly. Mio help sit up the right way. "You fainted when I told you that Naruto was going to have twins now."

She laughed slightly. "I asked Chisaki if she could walk Naruto home while I handled you here." Sasuke nodded. "Yeah…thanks. Are you serious about the twins?" he asked. Mio nodded. "Yeah, Naruto said that his stomach kept getting bigger and I noticed his feet were swollen. I would advice him to drink water for that." She said. Sasuke nodded and stood up.

Thank you, Mio."

"Ah! Oh, you're welcome Sasuke." And with that Sasuke disappeared out of the hospital to catch up to Naruto and Chisaki.

* * *

Yuuki groaned. Makoto really did it this time. '_Sometimes…no now I really wish I wasn't gay…_' he thought as a rush of pain with through his lower body. '_Makoto! I'm so going to kill you! Once I'm healed that is…_' "Mmn, Good day Yuuki." Makoto said. The raven glared and whacked Makoto upside the head. "Horny bastard…" Makoto laughed.

"I guess I deserved that didn't i?" Yuuki opened his mouth to answer but just snorted in reply. '_Ya damn right! Fucking bastard._' Yuuki jumped when he felt Makoto touch him softly. "What?" he asked. Makoto shook his head. "Nothing, I love you." He said. Yuuki smiled and nodded. "Me too. I love you too." He kissed Makoto on the lips and went to get dressed only to fall over. Yuuki growled. "Makoto! No sex! _Ever!_" he yelled. Makoto's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" Yuuki looked up and glared. "I'm on the floor in pain of course I'm serious you dumbass!"

Makoto shrugged. "Fine." He said smoothly while he was screaming inside his head. Yuuki blinked. "What? Did you just…agree with me or something?" he asked. Makoto nodded _almost _reluctantly. Yuuki eyed him suspiciously. "Okay just for kicks how about this; the next training match we have, if I win no sex and if you win…" he gulped and blushed. "You can errm fuck me for a whole night." At the Makoto looked at Yuuki like he grew two heads. A smirk suddenly appeared on the Hyuuga's face. "A whole night huh? I think I'll wait until tomorrow since it's my 18th birthday."

Yuuki gasped his eyes widened slightly. '_Shit! I almost forgot!_' it was already December and everyone was getting ready for Makoto's 18th birthday which was tomorrow the third. Yuuki sighed. '_I guess that'll be his present._' "Fine." Makoto grinned. "Thank you." Yuuki scoffed.

"Whatever."

* * *

That evening, Yuuki sat with his family at dinner waiting for their mother (Naruto) to say what he wanted to say. Naruto gulped. "Well, guys, guess what? I'm having twins!" he said with a grin. Kohana squealed in delight. "I'm gonna have a baby brother and sister?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "Yay!" Sasuke smiled. What do you think you two?" he smirked at them. "Can you handle a challenge of taking care of twins?" Hiro and Yuuki blinked. "Uh…dad isn't that a question you should be asking yourself not us?" Yuuki asked. "And yeah we can handle that challenge." Hiro nodded in agreement.

"We've handled Kohana when she was a baby. So what could go wrong when the twins are born?" Hiro asked. Naruto and Sasuke shrugged. "Don't know yet. We just wanted to see if you can handle to more members to this family." Naruto sighed. "Speaking of new members what are we going to name the little girl that's inside my belly now?" he asked. "Saya."

Naruto looked up at Hiro. "Huh?" he asked. "Saya. Name her Saya." He said a little desperately. Naruto raised an eyebrow but then it dawned on his. '_He wants me to name Sanosuke's twin after that girl Saya who was killed in action on mission with his team…_' he looked down at his swollen belly. '_I can't remember when we had the girl's funeral…_' "That's a perfect name Hiro. Thank you." Hiro nodded. "Welcome, may I be excused?" Naruto nodded as he stopped Sasuke from protesting. "Don't worry about him. He hand a bad mission once and it's still dawning on him. I'd leave him alone if I were you okay?" he said smiling. The rest nodded and went back to eating. Sasuke put Hiro's food in the fridge after wrapping it up.

"Alright, Kohana time for bed." He said. Kohana yawned. "'Kay 'addy." She replied sleepily. Sasuke picked his daughter up and handed her to Yuuki who was half way up the stairs already. "Night mom dad." He said with a yawn. Naruto and Sasuke nodded smiling at the two. "Night."

* * *

Outside of Konoha, in Oto, Honoka was plotting her new plan since the last one failed miserablely. She bit her bottom angrily, blood trickled down her chin. "Uh…Honoka you're bleeding." Michiru pointed out. Honoka glanced over at Michiru and then whipped her lip. She was right. Honoka sighed and sucked on her lip putting pressure on the self-inflicted wound so that it'd stop bleeding.

Michiru sighed. "What are we going to do? Those Takata brats are still alive and-" Honoka cut her off. "What?" Michiru inwardly sighed and said. "I said-" "Michiru, I know that but how? Those two were supposed to be dead along with the rest of their clan." She gritted her teeth. "I won't allow them to get in the way of our plans my taking revenge for their clans." At this Michiru raised an eyebrow. "Honoka, Yuu and Hajime were just kids. Of course they'd take revenge, at least Yuu would." She said. "And they-err he would kill you not me I think." She said uncertain about the last part. Honoka rolled her orange eyes.

"I think we all know who they'll be coming after." An icy voice said. Honoka narrowed her eyes slightly. "You're that girl from the Akuma clan. Akuma Kurai." The girl smirked. "Exactly right. I'm the last of them though." She said. Honoka narrowed her eyes even more. "What do you want, Akuma? I have nothing for you." She said with venom. Kurai shrugged. "What I want is Uchiha Yuuki and that's something…ain't it?" she asked. Honoka raised an eyebrow. "You want to use him or something? Or do just have an interest in him?" she asked curious. Kurai shrugged.

"You could say I have a tiny interest in him. Needless to I want him for his body nothing more." Honoka grimaced slightly. "I see. Fine. We'll do it." Kurai smirked. "Good, let's begin that tomorrow is that alright?" she asked. Honoka nodded. "Fine." And with that Kurai disappeared. Honoka glanced at Michiru and their friend Tatsuki. "What?"

The two girls' sighed. "You're so…unpredictable."

* * *

**Omake**

Me: First off! I would like explain about the girl, Saya. She was a girl Hiro's age. Her team went with Hiro's team (witch is Team 10 a.k.a Team Uchiha) on a misson that was before Naruto became a pregnant again... :D And to him dismay, The girl Saya died on that misson which was an A-rank? *shrugs* I'll go with that. So yeah that's pretty much the story. But Here's a question for you: Do YOU think I should let her stay err dead? Think about I want to go by my fans' choice.^^

Naruto: *grins* We have a surprised for you guys too! ;)

Sasuke: *nods and smirks* Check the link below.

#/art/Chibi-Uchiha-Yuuki-353515705?_sid=9c61cce

Me: Hope you like! Please Comment if you decide to look at it. (If you have a deviantart account)^^ Review, fave and Follow Ja! *waves*

Naruto and Sasuke: *waves* Ja!


	13. Happy Birthday Makoto: Yuuki's Present!

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

_Inner Yuuki speaking_

* * *

** Chapter 13 Happy Birthday Makoto!**

"This is silly, Tenten he's eighteen." Neji whispered in his wife's ear. Tenten pouted and said, "Well, he's still _my_ little baby." Neji raised an eyebrow the sighed. "Good grief." Jun patted her father's shoulder. "C'mon daddy, its Makoto's birthday at least celebrate it with us. He's basically the only boy out of the three of us." She said. Neji and Tenten glanced at each other. "Yeah…sure…only boy…" Tenten muttered not looking at her eldest daughter. Jun narrowed her eyes. "Mom?" Tenten smiled nervously and looked at Neji pleadingly.

Neji sighed. "You're mother's pregnant again." He said bluntly. That earned him a whack on the head from his wife. Neji glared and she (Tenten) glared back, only more deathly than Neji's glare disappeared instantly. Jun rolled her eyes. "If you're gonna go into a lover's spat doing outside." She hissed. "Makoto's waking up soon."

"I still don't see why we need to do this…"

"Daddy, stop being so serious."

"Hikari, I'm never serious…"

"Dad. _Can it!_"

"Jun don't speak to you father like that, but you're right, shut up Neji."

"Hn."

Hikari gasped. "Mommy daddy, Makoto's waking up!" she said in a whisper. "Alright now be quiet on a count of three." Tenten said. "One."

"Two."

"Three!"

"HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY MAKOTO!" They yelled, except Neji, making Makoto jump out of his skin and fell of the bed. "AH! Makoto! Honey, baby, are you okay?" Tenten asked worriedly. Her reply was a death glare that told them to never do that again. Neji smirked. "Told ya so." At this Jun snapped. "Daddy? How about me and you go shopping?" she asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "No thank you. I know what you and are mother are like so I'm being careful and not falling for it agai-whoa!" Jun grinned. "Stop being serious so much okay Daddy?" she bent down to Neji's level. "For me?" she asked tilting her head cutely. Neji's eye twitched. '_She knows I can't resist that!_' he yelled. Jun grinned. "So Makoto! How about we go and get your present?" she asked. '_Hopefully Yuuki will agree to be the distraction._'

* * *

Yuuki wanted to die. He wanted to crawl in a rabbit whole and die. Speaking of rabbits, he was actually wearing a rabbit suite that Jun made him wear for Mikoto since she knew about their little 'thing' going on. He sighed. '_Makoto, you better like this because THIS is a one time thing! Never again will I agree to this EVER!_' he thought to himself.

He felt embarrassed his mom, dad, sister and, good god, Hiro had to see him. Of course the poor younger version of Sasuke was basically laughed at or was not. Naruto tried hard not to laugh and Kohana couldn't really help it. Hiro was just lost in complete horror and shock just like Sasuke only; he looked like he was going to have a stroke.

Now, if _Makoto_ saw this, he would just die. He would actually change himself into a rabbit and die. Although, thinking about Jun's plan to make Makoto's birthday more _special_ was him wearing a bunny rabbit suit that had really short white shorts and a shirt that was also white and it was obviously, a girls' outfit to wear for a guy. Yuuki puffed out his cheeks and blushed. '_I'm not a girl…._'

This _outfit _was the very thing that destroyed his pride as a man, a man for crying out loud! He sighed. '_Okay, Yuuki, you can do this. Sure this destroyed your poor pride but hey! It was worth right? Right? –sigh- Makoto, after this, I'm going to so kill you for being born this day._" _(_A/N: poor Yuuki-chan: 3_) _'_I hope this day will be over very, very, VERY, soon.' _

He looked around his room, hoping that Makoto won't come and just think that he's (Yuuki's) forgotten his birthday. Yuuki smiled at the thought. Yep! Just forgotten it. Blissfully being in his own world, Yuuki couldn't even hear the door or footsteps that just walked into the room. Before he even opened his eyes he could tell he was pinned down to the bed, his bed. The raven opened his eyes to some one he couldn't really see it was too dark in his room for the night. "M-Makoto?" he asked in a low whisper. The person grinned and said, "The one and only."

For once, Yuuki was relieved to see those pale eyes. He really didn't like being alone in the dark. It was really scary even now. Makoto usually kept him safe when he was surrounded by darkness. '_Alright Yuuki this is it! Plan starts now!_' He kissed Makoto fiercely, darting his tongue into the brunette's mouth, deepening the kiss.

He pulled away from the kiss, needing to breathe for a moment. "Che, Yuuki I didn't think you'd be the one to do that first." He smirked. Yuuki rolled his eyes. "Shut up and touch me bastard." He ordered. Makoto smirked and replied, "Gladly." Makoto stripped Yuuki of his clothes, then his own and began kissing the boy passionately. Yuuki rolled eyes and flipped the two over. "Makoto, would be nice and uh….stop the fucking teasing and fuck me, damn it! I'm trying to make you're birthday special at least!" '_More like an embarrassing moment to remember…_' He mentally added. Makoto smirked as the raven's words registered in his head.

"Tell me Yuuki-chan, what do you think will make my birthday more special than it already is?" he asked. Yuuki raised an eyebrow then his eyes widened in horror. "No! I won't do that! There's no way in hell I'm going to ride you!" he yelled blushing after realizing what he just said. Makoto chuckled softly. "I wasn't going to say that." He paused for a minute. "But I do think that's much better than what_ I _was thinking." Yuuki felt his eye twitch while on the inside he was screaming, _Shit…Shit…Shit…Shit…Shit…Shit…SHIT! _He gave Makoto a fake smile. "Okay Makoto, let's do_ that_." This time he smirked. "But I'm taking over, I maybe on bottom but I want to give the orders. And I want you…" He moved to Makoto's ear and said, "To fuck me."

Makoto nodded and grabbed Yuuki's slender hips tightly making Yuuki moan in a bit of pain. "You do know it's going to hurt right?" Makoto asked. Panting Yuuki nodded. "Y-Yeah, what's the big deal? Use something for lube so we could get on with the sex already, bastard."

The brunette laughed. "Fine then," he said. Makoto put his index and middle fingers up to Yuuki's pink plump lips. "Suck. We might as well prepare you first." At this Yuuki pouted. He was already horny so why not get it over with. Inwardly sighed in defeat he opened his mouth to suck on Makoto's fingers but decided against it. Instead he moved down facing Makoto's hard member. He gulped and began sucking on it, bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue skillfully coating it with saliva.

Once he was done, thinking that it was coated enough, and after hear Makoto's groans, and moans, he slammed himself on to Makoto, feel pain rush through his body. "Hahn!" he screamed. Makoto was panting heavily. "Y-Yuuki why-why'd you do that?" he asked. Yuuki rolled his eyes. "I think you know why I did it." He sighed. "Geeze will ya fuck me already. It _is _your birthday today so do what you like." He smiled. '_I'm SO glad it's dark and he can't see a thing._' He (Yuuki) thought.

Makoto scoffed. "Whatever you say, Yuuki-chan." He said smirking and thrusting upward hitting Yuuki right in his sweet spot. "AH! Ma-Makoto right there!" he yelled. Makoto smirked. '_Found  
it!_' He thought and quickened his pace, fucking Yuuki hard and deep. Yuuki pulled Makoto into a deep passionate kiss, giving him soft moans on the side. "M-Makoto…haa…h-harder…fuck me harder and f-faster." Makoto nodded and pulled out, switching their positions really quick. He thrusted back into Yuuki making him screamed out in pain and then pleasure.

After a long while a passionate sex, Makoto kissed his poor raven and slowly fell a sleep.

* * *

**Omake!**

Me: *squeals in happiness* AHHH! I wrote lemon, I wrote a lemon, I wrote a-OMG A WROTE A LEMON! O_O *faints in total shock*

Naruto: *sigh* She'll wake up soon...hopefully. *glares at me.*

Sasuke: *shrugs* I don't think it was that bad. *smirks* She's finally become a pervert. Anyway, review but be nice.

Naruto: *roll eyes* She made our first born have sex with Neji's first child. What the hell does that tell ya? *grumbles* Teme.

Sasuke: That Makoto's worthy to be seme and Yuuki's worthy to be uke. *grins*

Naruto: *whacks Sasuke upside the head* Shut up. *sighs* Well that's all we have for today. Bye.

*waves*

Sasuke: Hn, bye. *waves while carrying me*


	14. Chunin Exams: Love is Not Hiro's Thing!

Me: Hiya peeps! I'm baaack! *grins*

Naruto: Hi! *waves to reviewers*

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: Like the title says below the chunin exams are here! And well from the title you obviously know what's going to happen in this chapter. The chunin exams start the next day (Just to let ya know to avoid confusion)^^ Enjoy. Bye! *walks off stage*

Naruto: Ah! Cassie-chan! What the hell?! *sighs* Ermm, Bye, R&R but be nice. Don't read this if you not interested in yaoi. Um, Oh! MakoYuu will not be featured in this chapter only SasuNaru. *blushes* So yeah err bye! *waves and follows me off stage*

Sasuke: Hn. *Smirks and follow me and Naruto off stage*

* * *

**Chapter 14 Chunin Exams: Love is Not Hiro's Thing!**

"H-Hiro this is silly don't you think you've done enough training for now?" Takara asked worriedly of her best friend. The green eyed girl layed her hand on the panting blonde's back. Hiro shook his head. "I…I have to…tr-train more…I must get stronger…" he replied. Takara bit her lower lip. "Hiro…" Takara started but Hiro just turned away from her panting like a dog. She sighed. "Hiro please this is too much!" she insisted. Hiro looked at her this time, glaring at her. "Since when do you care?" he asked getting angry. "Since when do you care about my wellbeing?"

Takara rolled her eyes. "This is about Saya right? That girl who was on you're team before me? Geeze, I'm not her replacement Hiro. You're my friend and I care about you. You're like another brother to me." She smiled softly. "C'mon. Let's go get you healed kay?" she asked. Hiro gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine."

The green eyed girl smiled triumphantly. She lifted Hiro's arm and put it around her shoulder. She then began to walk Hiro to her mother at the hospital. Once they got there she blinked when they saw the hokage. "Hey Hiro, there's your mom." She said quietly. Hiro looked up and saw the blonde. His eyes grew wide with surprise that he saw him cry. Hiro let his bangs cover his eyes. He slowly stood using Takara for keeping his balance. "Thanks Takara, I'm gonna go see my mother now." He said. Takara couldn't help but chuckle at Hiro's over protectiveness of his mother.

The blonde teen walked over to his mother slowly, ignoring the pain that rushed through his body from training. '_This is what I get from using chidori…or trying to._' He thought. "Mom? Are you okay?" he asked softly putting his tanned hand on his mother's hand. Naruto gasped softly his eyes wide slightly. They softened when he saw his younger version. The blonde hokage shook his head. "Y-Your father's such a-a bastard…I-I can't believe him. He f-forgot our anniversary." He said whipping his tears away. Hiro raised an eyebrow. "You're wedding anniversary? Mom that's next week isn't it?" he asked. Naruto shook his head. It's been two weeks since Makoto's birthday had past and now it's the day before our anniversary and S-Sasuke forgot it…"

Hiro sighed. "First of all, mom, calm down. You know stress isn't good for you. Maybe you should take the day off." He suggested. Naruto whipped away his tears and smiled at Hiro. "This is why you're the best Hiro, so calm." He said softly. "Hiro-chan, may I ask why're here?" Sakura spoke making Hiro jump. "Ah! W-Well I was training for the chunin exams and errm I did a little too much and got a couple scratches and-"

"A couple?! Hiro you were bleed before when I caught up to you!" Takara interrupted. "That was because I was fighting Yuu and he accidently cut me. I told him I'd heal it myself." He said. Takara raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…Hiro you know you're not a medical ninja." She said with a sigh. "Besides, that I think you put too much strain on yourself for just doing that!" Hiro rolled his blue eyes.

"Takara, I've done this every day. 24/7." He said bluntly. This made Takara eyes widened and her face grew pale. Suddenly her facial expression changed in to anger. Her mouth open unconsciously and she began to rant, "Hiro are you _trying_ to kill yourself?! Do you think that it's great that you do this 24/7? Hiro I don't want you to…I don't want you to loose all your chakra and die!" she suddenly launched herself onto Hiro wrapping her arms around his neck before shaking him like a baby rattle.

"Ta-Takara…I-I would very much appreciate you to stop shaking my _please_." At this Takara stopped. She examined Hiro a moment and pushed her hand on his forehead for fevers. "What are you doing?" he said raising his eyebrow at the girl. "Errm, Hiro, are you okay?" she asked. "You've never said please before." She said with nervous smile. Hiro just looked at her with a stoic expression. "I'm perfectly fine." He lied. '_Okay? I was just kissed twice today. I don't think I'm okay Takara. I was also chased by my fan club today. How could dad have lived with that?!_' he asked himself.

"Takara honey, I think Miharu's coming back soon why don't you help Mio and little Chika with the welcome hope party okay?" Sakura asked. Takara opened her mouth to protest but decided against it. She knew full well that her mother can be pretty scary even if it's just around her father and Miharu. Takara sighed. "I'll ya later Hiro. Bye." Hiro nodded. "See ya Takara."

Naruto smiled. "Hiro why don't you go home too? I think your dad and Kohana would need help with dinner while I'm gone." He said. Hiro shook his head. "I'm not leaving without my mother." He said standing his ground. Naruto laughed. "You've always been so protective since Yuuki left." He smiled. "Thank you, now, go outside and wait. I need to talk to Sakura about a couple things okay?" Naruto said. Hiro nodded and obliged to the suggestion. As soon as he was out he waited outside the door for him mother while he and Sakura talked.

"I heard Aburame had another kid, a baby girl. Her name's Suri. She was just born last week. December 10th." Sakura started as she began the ultrasound for the second time to how Naruto's babies, Sanosuke and Saya, were doing. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I heard about that. I also heard that Tenten was pregnant again too. I also heard that Suigetsu's wife was pregnant again." He said ignoring the cold liquid Sakura had placed on his tanned swollen stomach. Sakura nodded. "Yeah Megumi's naming it Mizuko because it's a baby girl." She replied. Naruto's face light up.

"Megumi's having a baby girl?! Good for her! And Suigetsu I might add." he said with a grin. Sakura chuckled and looked at the screen. "Well, Naruto looks to me like Sanosuke and Saya's doing well. Their developing nicely." She said. Naruto blushed and smiled. "Thank you. Say, Sakura?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"Did you and Lee ever think of having another kid?"

to be continued...

Sakura laughed nervously. "M-Maybe." She said. Naruto gasped. "You're pregnant again?" he asked. Sakura nodded. "I'm hoping it's a boy. I've been secretly getting complaints from Miharu and Lee." She said. Naruto laughed. "Ah Miharu. He was so adorable when he was a kid. Mio too. They both were." He said smiling. "But now their teenagers and are driving me nuts." Sakura finished what Naruto was going to say afterwards. He nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Long after Hiro went to the hospital to be healed. He and Naruto walked along the pathway a content silence was surrounding the two. "So, Hiro, ready for the chunin exams?" Naruto asked with a big grin. Hiro nodded. "That's why I was training so hard." He said although he knew that wasn't the real reason. '_I need to know if my dream was real, I need to know if Kurai is Saya or at least someone who looks like her._' He thought.

"Annoying…" Hiro muttered out loud. Naruto looked at the boy. "What's annoying Hiro?" he asked. "Huh? Nothing really just a dream I've been having." He replied. '_Che, yeah, dreams like nightmares and errm dreams about someone I have no clue of…_' he mentally scoffed. Naruto beamed, "So you're falling in love Hiro?" he asked. At this Hiro's eyes went wide and the boy choked on air.

"Wh-What?! No! I'm not in love? W-Why would I be? What made you think that mom?" he asked calming down abit. Naruto shrugged rubbing the place where either Saya or Sanosuke had kicked. "Just wondering. I can't help but be happy for my baby." He grinned. Hiro blushed and looked away. "Mom, I'm not a baby anymore…" Naruto chuckled. "I know. I miss those days when you just a baby and Yuuki was in the Academy when you were just born." He said tears starting to stream down his face making Hiro frown. "Mom…"

"Don't worry Hiro it's just my emotions going wild. Let's go home I wanna see my favorite husband." He replied with a lopsided grin. Hiro shrugged. "Okay…"

* * *

Takara sat in her home, arms crossed in a sulking position waiting for their parents to say something. They hand already welcomed Miharu home. To their mother's dismay, Miharu was injured in battle. "Mi-Miharu are you sure you're going to be allright?" asked her older sister Mio. The black haired boy nodded a small smile on his face. "Yeah, I'm going to be just fine." He said. Mio nodded. "Okay."

"YOU ARE WHAT?!" All four of the Haruno family winced at the loud shriek coming from their father. Chika jumped into Takara's chest pushing the girl into the couch. "What the…? What was that?" Mio asked. The eldest Haruno sighed. "That, my dear sister, was our father who shrieked." Miharu replied. Mio glared. "That really doesn't mean you have to act like him." He said. Miharu shrugged. "I know. It's just fun."

Mio made an irritated grunt noise then suddenly jumped when the door shot open that slammed shut. "Errm, d-dad?" she asked stuttering a little. Lee looked at his eldest daughter. "Mio did you know that your mother's pregnant again?" he asked. Mio frowned. "Why are you angry about that?" she asked avoiding her father's other question until she found an answer for it.

"Don't avoid my question, Mio." He sighed. "Miharu could you do me a favor and calm down your mother. I don't want her to be stressed out the next day." He said with a pleading smile. The eldest nodded and quickly ran towards his mother's room, Chika following behind. "What happened, daddy?" Takara asked sitting next to her father. Lee smiled. "Your mother told me that she was pregnant again." He said. "I don't weather to be happy for us or to be mad at your mother because she kept it from me." He said sadly. Takara frowned. "Oh."

"Yeah but I forgive her. I just didn't think I'd react like that ya'know."

"I know daddy. Go tell mom you're sorry okay make up for the kids."

Lee grinned. "You're difiantly my little treasure." He said. Takara huffed. "Yeah yeah."

* * *

"Ahh…haa, A-Akihiko…" Momiji moaned in his sleep. Kaya lied awaked the whole time hearing her brother moan out that traitor's name. She gritted her teeth angrily. "Momiji…" she said aloud. Another moan of Akihiko's name. "Momiji!" At this the boy jumped. "Wh-Wha…Kaya what's up." The girl sighed. "You know what's up, Momiji. You're dreaming about…" she swollowed. "_Him_." Momiji's eyes widened. "S-Sorry did I wake you because of it?" he asked. Kaya shook her head. "No, I'm just…worried about you. What if…what if Honoka kills you because you're in love with a traitor of our group?" she asked. Momiji scoffed. "I'd rather die then be here anyway. I betrayed Honoka anyway. I warned Akihiko about Kohana the day Honoka kidnapped her." He whispered. Kaya's eyes widened. "No…Momiji…"

"Kaya, I'll be fine. I love Akihiko and I'm pretty sure he doesn't exactly love me back." Kaya gave him a look. "No shit. He's 19 and you're 16. There's an age difference." She said. Momiji smirked. "That's what makes it fun."

"You're so stupid."

"But you love me anyway."

"Yes I do."

"Good go to sleep we can't stay here for long we leave soon."

"Momiji, I wanna stay a little bit longer. I like the hot springs here."

"I don't know about that, Kaya."

"Please?"

"Fine maybe that'll give me time to-"

"No. No, telling Akihiko anything of our plans. I'm pretty damn sure Honoka will kill him as well."

"Che, that won't happen."

"You never know."

"Just go to sleep kay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Akihiko jerk up from his slumber breathing heavily, sweat trickling down his pale face. "Hey, you okay?" Akatsuki asked. Akihiko turned to his brother. "Y-Yeah did I wake you?" Akatsuki shook his head. "Not at all." The younger twin nodded. "…"

"Akihiko, you're seriously not okay." Akatsuki said sternly. Akihiko pouted. '_I hate when he can tell something's wrong._' He thought. "Of course, captain obvious." He said. Akatsuki frowned. "What's with that tone? You've never spoken to me like that." Akihiko sighed. "I know, I just miss Nami and Natsumi that's all." he said half lying. It was only partly true. He did miss Nami and Natsumi. The two had recently took over sound. Nami became the Otokage at least that's what he had heard.

"We'll hear from them I promise." Akatsuki assured his brother. Akihiko nodded. "Yeah…sure."

* * *

Hiro lied awake staring at the blue ceiling in his room. He had been tossing and turning all night long until he had finally awaked at 3:30am. He didn't trust himself to awaken the sharingan, being as he researched the Uchiha clan by curiosity and to make things worst he could awaken the sharingan if he'd tried. But how could he? Getting stronger would help but he doubted that a whole lot.

"The chunin exams…need to get stronger…become chunin." The young teen mumbled then fell completely to sleep.

* * *

Me: What did you think? *grins* I hope you liked it. SasuNaru lemon will be in the next chapter. :3 review but nice! Bye!

Naruto: *blushes* Bye...Cassie-san does not own us only Yuuki, Makoto, Kaede, Mio, Miharu, Takara, Hiro and so on. *waves bye to reviews*...


	15. Chunin Exams: Takara's Confession!

Me: Hiya! I'mma back! I was at a friends house that's why I was held up. *smiles*

Sasuke: Cassie-san doesn't own us just Yuuki Makoto, Kaede, Akatsuki, Akihiko, Momiji, Tamaki, Madoka, and so on.

Naruto: Review but be nice! Bye! *waves to readers*

Me: Yeah! :3 Bye! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15 Chunin Exams: Takara's Confession**

Takara sighed she closed her eyes in annoyance. Her left eye twitched as she watched Hiro and Yuu run around like madmen away from Hiro's fanclub. Before she could even go on to the next thing on her mother's chore list she felt two hands grip her shoulders and pull her away from her mother's garden. "Wah! What?!" she spat glaring at the two girls she reconized as Takahashi Madoka and Watanabe Tamaki. She groaned. "What the hell do you two want?" She looked at the girls. Tamaki had long dark green hair and brown eyes while Madoka had blonde hair and blue eyes. The two girls smiled at her as if they wanted something _from _her.

The green-eyed girl raise a thin black eyebrow. "What do _you two_ want?" she asked. Madoka was the first to walk up to her. "Well, we want, first of all, _you_ to stay the hell away from our Hiro-kun. Second, drop out of the team." Takara's eyes widened. "What? I can't do that! I was placed there for a reason to repla-" she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Madoka's smirk. "Yeah that's right. You're only a replacement for _her_. Nothing more. Hiro doesn't love you anymore than that." She said her smirk growing wider. Takara snapped her head up at the blonde her eyes widened more when she heard the word "love".

Takara's lips fell into a small smile, her eyes sparkled with a little emotion that Madoka, and Tamaki could exactly read. "So that's what this is about?" she asked. "Hiro falling for me?" she laughed. "I think you have it the wrong way. I have no interest in that stubborn self-absorbed annoying blonde Uchiha Hiro! I hate him! I hate his talent, his looks I hate everything…" tears began to fall down her face. "I don't love him at all. I know that! Me and Hiro being friends and hanging out together was just…just away to get attention, just away to stop being ignored." She sighed. "So that's what I have to say. Whatever you have for him, you can have him, and Hiro's not my type anyway. Now if you down mind I have to get back to work before my pregnant mother sees that I'm not."

Madoka and Tamaki looked at Takara surprised. The two glanced at each other then nodded to themselves satified with Takara's confession. But what they didn't know was that Hiro was there listening to it all. The blonde haired Uchiha balled his fists so hard that marks were left on his palms. '_Takara thinks that about me? She hates me?_' he bit his bottom lip, furiously, drawing blood. Hiro stole a glanced at Takara then the Haruno home. He mumbled a cold, "Fuck you, Takara." Then left to find his mother while letting some tears fall down his face uncharacteriscally.

Once Hiro had gotten home he tore off his shoes and ran up stairs nearly knocking Yuuki down the steps. "Hey! Don't run, Hiro!" Yuuki yelled angry. The elder Uchiha's anger quickly left as soon as he saw Hiro's face. His black eyes widened. "Hiro…" '_What happened to you…?_'

* * *

Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips as he softly caressed his dobe's swollen stomach. It was December already and they were happily celebrating their anniversary before it happen, which is December 15th, tomorrow. "You excited for tomorrow, baby?" Sasuke asked as Naruto release a soft moan. "Yeah but you remember our deal? No sex for the whole day of tomorrow." Naruto smirked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What? I thought we were going to." Sasuke said with a playful pout. Naruto rolled his eyes. "We are. But I want to wait until the end of the night for that. Tomorrow we're spending the whole day with the family and that means Itachi and his kids too." At this Sasuke groaned but didn't really care. "Fine. But I still don't see why I have to wait to fuck you to oblivion. Saya and Sanosuke won't be crushed or hurt ya'know." Naruto snorted. "Horny bastard. Sasuke you know the deal. No sex until the baby's born, unless I beg and guess what? I ain't beggin'!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever, babe. I still rather fuck you but I can wait. I waited three times I can wait a fourth time." He declared with a smirk. Naruto giggled. "Sasuke I'm having twins there is a fifth ya'know? But I see your point in that." '_I'll just have to torture him a little bit just to get a kick out of it._' He licked his lips and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "Now go to sleep love. We've got a _long_ day tomorrow." Naruto grinned laid down in bed. He cuddled into Sasuke's bare chest and instantly fell to sleep. Sasuke on the other hand, was blushing from Naruto's hand touching his crotch. He groaned silently. Tomorrow and tonight was really going to be long, really.

"Come on Naruto please? Just this once?" he asked, his eyes pleading. Naruto felt his eye twitch. "Sasuke. I really don't want to do this in my girl form. It's kinda gross in a way I don't want to explain. And I really don't want to risk a third child in me." They both shivered at the image. "_THANK YOU FOR THE DISTURBING IMAGE KIT!_" Kyuubi yelled out of her dormancy. Naruto cringed. '_You're welcome Kyuu. How are Sanosuke and Saya?_' he asked. Kyuubi was silent for a moment. "_I don't know, kit usually by this time she'd be kicking too like Sanosuke…but._" Naruto visibly raised an eyebrow. '_But? But what? What's wrong Kyuubi?_' he asked feeling anxious. "Naruto? Are you okay?" Naruto nodded a slight smile on his face. "Yeah I'm fine. Saya started to kick now…" He reached for Sasuke's hand and put it to his stomach with his own. "See?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah…she's been less active for a while now." He said. Naruto chuckled and nodded. "That probably means that she's gonna take after you like Kohana does." He replied smiling at the memory of how Kohana was a baby. "Who's gonna be like me?" a little voice asked curiously. Naruto and Sasuke looked towards the doorway to their room. "Kohana what are you doing up?" Sasuke asked.

Kohana shrugged. "I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight. And I was wondering if I can feel Saya and Sanosuke." Naruto's face lit up. "Of course you can. Come here." And Kohana obediently did. She was instantly up on their bed in the middle of the two under the bed covers. Kohana, not really knowing what to do, put her hand directly on her mother's stomach smiling when she felt on of her little siblings move. "Mommy! One of them moved!" she exclaimed excitedly. Naruto nodded. "Yep, I felt it too; they must like their big sister."

Kohana blushed and grinned a small grin. '_When I get older…when me and Ryuu get older we're going to protect you two I promise. I promise-we promise right Ryuu?_' The little demon yawned but she could tell he agreed. "_Yeah. Sure…night Kohana…_" Kohana laid down and cuddled into her father's chest. '_Night Ryuu…_' "Night, night…" Sasuke and Naruto smiled and whispered "Good night" back to Kohana and felt a sleep instantly themselves.

* * *

Four days later, Yuuki's birthday came and everyone, meaning everyone, boy and girl was offering him many _things_. Luckily for him the day was almost over and today Makoto had a mission with his dad, Neji. Yuuki had offered, as like a d-rank mission, to help Tenten out with the housework and babysitting Hikari which wasn't a problem since he'd bring Kohana with him from time to time.

"I see you're have a nice birthday Uchiha Yuuki." The young raven-haired teen snapped his head towards when the voice he had heard was coming from. He blinked when he finally saw the person. "Huh? Who are you and how do you know my name?" he asked more like demanded. He noticed the person was difiantly male. "Oh Yuuki," he said pretending to act hurt as he stepped out of the alley. "You don't remember me?" Yuuki gasped when he saw him. A grin slowly formed on his face. "JIRO!" and instantly he was on top of his red-headed friend.

"How've you been I didn't see you since I was in the sand." he said happily. Jiro nodded his teal-green eyes meeting Yuuki's. "You know Yuuki how about I treat you to dinner my treat since it's your birthday and Makoto's not here." Yuuki's face lit up and his was about to continued when a small voice stopped him. _NO! Don't! He's just going to treat it like a date! Yuuki! You better listen to me! _'_Oh shut up Jiro's my friend and I'm sure it won't be a date…hopefully._' He could help but agree a little with his inner self.

"I'd be happy to let you treat me. Um how about tomato flavored ramen?" he asked blushing slightly. Jiro chuckled. "You were always a big fan of tomatos." '_That's what I love about you…_' he mentally added.

"Well come on, as much as I'm fond of this position I don't think it's a great start to this little hang out." He said. Yuuki blinked for a moment then suddenly blushed as he realized the position. "Ah! S-Sorry! I didn't mean that!" he yelled embarrassed. Jiro chuckled again. "It's allright not need to be sorry. C'mon, can't be late for you're little birthday dinner can we?" Yuuki's blush, if possible, became couple other shades of red. "U-Uh I guess not…" '_What's with me? Jiro's my best friend other than Makoto, well he's my boyfriend, still! I can't be falling for Jiro! No! There's no way!_' Yuuki gulped feeling a little bit nervous as to what's going to happen the rest of the night.

'_I hope I survive this birthday…_'

* * *

Me: To avoid any confusing, I skipped it to Yuuki's birthday. This will lead on to chapter sixteen, still his birthday though.

Naruto: Review but nice!

Sasuke: Hn. Yeah or else you'll get my chidori blade throught your heart. *holds sword and activates chidori and sharigan while a killing aura surrouds him*

Me: *smiles* Thank you Sasu. *gives Sasuke a tomato*

Sasuke: *grabs tomato and starts eating it* ...

Me: Like Naruto said Review but be nice if you don't you'll be kill be Sasuke's hand. :3 Bye!


	16. Yuuki's Birthday:Jiro's Love Confession!

Me: Whoo! Chapter 16! I'm on a role! :3

Neji: Hn. *glares at Sasuke*

Sasuke: Hn *glares back at Neji*

*cricket, cricket*

Me: Errm yo! Neji! Disclaimer please!

Neji: *glares at Sasuke harder* Cassie-chan does not own us only the next generation of us.

Sasuke: *insert Uchiha death glare* Hn...

Me: *eye twitches* Yo! Tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb! Knock it off already! *hits Neji and Sasuke with a yaoi manga book*

Neji and Sasuke: *eyes twitch* Hn...

Me: What I LOVE yaoi and no I'm NOT a pervert like Kakashi I don't stuff my nose in a porn book like he does. *pouts*

Kakashi: Well, that's not nice. Review but be nice~! *goes back to reading Icha Icha paradise*

Me: I'm usually mean, Kakashi!

Naruto and Sasuke: *nods*

Me: Okay! Waring! Take it away, Itachi!

Itachi: *grunts* This chapter now envolves yuri. If you like the couple review and tell us. If you don't like this couple or the who "Yuri" girlxgirl relationship then please leave with out posting anyway offending reviews. *bows politely to readers* Thank you. *walks off stage*

Me: *drewls over NaruSasu yaoi manga book* ...

Naruto: *blushes* Errm Bye! That'll be all for today! Review but be nice and tell Cassie-chan what you think of the new couple! Along with the other couple too.

Gaara: *smirks* You did say they'd be good together.

Sasuke: Hn, shut up Gaara. *waves to readers* Bye!

Everyone else: BYE!

* * *

**Chapter 16 Yuuki's Birthday: Jiro's Love Confession!**

Yuuki stared at the building eyes wide like saucers. "J-Jiro…w-why?" he asked stuttering like a girl. _Really? You're stuttering like a girl! This is Jiro! Damn it! Stop being a scaredy cat! _Yuuki's inner self scolded. '_Che, this is stupid…I have to tell him._' Jiro and Yuuki thought simultaneously. "Yuuki I-"

"Jiro I-" The two sighed and looked away. "You go first Yuuki." The raven nodded turning his gaze to meet Jiro's pale green eyes. "Jiro I…I can't I mean well, that is I…"

'_Why can't I tell him straight? This is just…stupid._' Yuuki opened his mouth again but was stopped when Jiro's lips met his. His eyes widened in pear shock. Yuuki immediantly pulled back as soon as the kiss was planted, he looked at his friend in shock. "J-Jiro? Wha-What was that for?" he asked. Jiro shrugged. "I don't know maybe it's because I'm in love with you." He replied. Yuuki shook his head. "I-I'm sorry Jiro. I…Makoto-" He was stopped mid-sentence by Jiro's hand. "I know. Don't remind me." Yuuki didn't miss the jealousy in his friend's voice. "Jiro…"

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get your birthday dinner down and then I'll be on my way. I have to talk to the hokage anyway." He said a little bit bitterly, well most of it. Yuuki couldn't help the guilt that played with his heart. "Jiro…if I…if I agree, just for today, to go on a date with you, after that will forget about it entirely? Please?" Jiro gave a small smile. "I don't care what we do I just want to celebrate this day with you besides, I'm already satisfied. I_ did_ just kiss you ya'know. I think I'm good." He smirked at Yuuki as if to make the raven pissed. Yuuki rolled his eyes and punched Jiro on the arm playfully. "C'mon I want my tomato flavored ramen!" Jiro laughed and raced Yuuki to Ichiraku's just for kicks.

"Hi miss Ayame. Uncle Tuechi!" Yuuki greeted with a smile while dragging Jiro with him. Ayame smiled and said. "Well hello, Yuuki. How have you been it's been a while since we've seen you here." She said. Yuuki blushed. "Well, you know how it is. Chunin exams gotta help the little bro practice don't I?" he laughed. Ayame gave a giggle as she rubbed her tummy.

"I see you're having a baby too huh?" Jiro asked half smiling. Ayame nodded. "Yep." She smiled her face lighting up like the moon. "He's due very soon." She said softly. Yuuki eyes widened a little. "Really how long until-He? Your baby's a he?" he asked. Ayame chuckled. "Yes. I was thinking I could name him after you and Hiro." She said and put her index figure to her chin. "His name could be…um."

"Hiroyuki?" Jiro suggested raise an eyebrow. Ayame's eyes sparkled. "Yes! That's perfect! Yuuki, I have a question to ask of you." She said turning to the raven. Yuuki turned his gaze to the young woman. "Yes?" he asked. Ayame blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Well, I was wondering, me and Akinori were wondering if you could be Hiroyuki's god father or brother or whatever." She said looking down at her swollen stomach nervously. Yuuki's eyes widened in surprised. She was intrusting her child's life with him! He smiled and gave Ayame a hug. "I'd be happy to."

Ayame gave him a warm smile. "Thank you, Yuuki."

* * *

Yuuki smiled happily to himself as he walked along the path towards his home. Jiro had left to see the hokage and to get home before havoc starts with his mother, Sadako. '_Man, the kazekage's lucky to have her…_' he thought with a slight shiver of fear and coldness. Although, Sadako was scary at times, she was a very kind woman. To Yuuki, she was like his mother only with red hair and blue eyes. He liked her a lot and he loved being with Sadako and her family. They were fun considering the fact that they know how it feels to have a dad and/or mother that works all the time. Fortunately, Sadako was nowhere near the line of battle even though she was a jounin, a medical ninja for that matter. She worked in Sunagakure hospital like Sakura but for totally different reasons. Sadako would always be there when one of her kids, meaning, Isako, was injured mildly or badly, to heal them personally. Yuuki thought it was just plain normal if you'd call yelling at your kids before healing them normal.

Once he reached the main entrance of the Uchiha mansion he quickly took off his shoes and walked in the house. "Hiro! Why the hell did you cut yourself?" Yuuki blinked and raised an eyebrow. Hiro did what? "Mom? Are you okay?" he asked making his existence known. "Ah! Yuuki! How long have you been there?" Yuuki held back a chuckle. "For the last 10 seconds I've been here. But that's not the point. What did Hiro do?" Hiro gave a dark scowl and said coldly, "None of your business."

Yuuki narrowed his eyes. "Hiro…" he started in a warning tone. Hiro sighed and turned his head. "I didn't cut myself I ran into someone on a mission. I don't know how she knew me or how she even got into the village but I know one thing, she's a threat to the village big time." He said wincing when his sister touched his bruised arm. "Hiro, you should really be careful…" she said frowning. Hiro rubbed her head. "Aren't I always, Kohana?" his sister gave small smile and said, "No, most of the time you're like daddy and Yuuki when they spar." Hiro, Sasuke, and Yuuki's mouths all dropped. Sasuke couldn't help but pout at his daughter's comment.

The young raven shook his head snapping out of his shock. "Hiro, who was she?" he asked getting back to the subject. Hiro shrugged. "I don't know, but she didn't look anything like Honoka." He said looking down at the ground. Naruto sighed and said, "Well thank goodness you didn't get yourself killed." He smiled. "I'm glad at least your okay." Hiro nodded. "So I'm not being punished for a misunderstanding?" he asked. Naruto nodded. Hiro sighed in relief. "Thank you mom.

* * *

Takara felt as if her world had crashed down into a million pieces. Her heart hurt eveytime she saw Hiro and even when her parents talked about him. The problem was, for her, was that she was always compared to Hiro never praised from her own parents except her father, brother, and sisters. "Takara," a voice called from outside her room. "Yes?" she replied not realising her voice sounded a bit broken. "It's Miharu, can I come in?" Takara nodded numbly. "Yeah…"

The door opened revealing Miharu who had a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong?" Takara sighed. "Miharu do mom and dad love me?" she asked her eyes showing a raw emotion of sadness and neglection. Miharu's eyes widnened. "What? No! Takara why would you ask that?" he asked. Takara shrugged. "Because mom and dad have never praised me the way they do Hiro. It's like I'm just completely invisible." Miharu shook his head.

"You're not takara. You'll never be. Mom and dad love you, they both love all of us. Sure we don't get praised a lot but hey it's fine. I know their proud of you Takara. You passed the genin exam and became genin. You used medical ninjutsu to help your teammate. You're special Takara, just like mom and dad are and just like all of us are." He said and kissed his little sister on the forehead. "Now, how about you go to sleep and we'll talk again tomorrow." His sister nodded numbly and yawned. "Night…"

"Night."

Miharu waited until she fell asleep to leave her room. It was hard to see her like this. Like hollow ground. '_Takara…you're special in everyway I know you are you just need to find it._' He thought as he stood up and left before turning Takara's light off. Once Miharu left Takara quickly opened her eyes. "Hey," she whispered. "Are you sure about this? I mean hurting the hokage…" An ominous laugh was heard. "Of course I'm sure, Takara. This is very much okay to do this."

Takara frowned. "This isn't right go away." She ordered. "But Takara you hate hokage's son, Uchiha Hiro don't you?" Takara nodded slowly. "Yeah…why?" The dark figure smirked. "Well, if you join me we can kill the hokage's son and we'd both have the satisfaction." Takara felt her whole body go numb and her blood ran cold. "N-No I hate him but I don't hate him so much that I want to kill him! I-"

"Fine. Your choice. I don't care wheather you want to or not you can just inflict a wound on him anyway." The girl said. "K-Kurai I-"

"Shhh, it's fine, I won't do anything you don't want me to, Takara, I love only you."

Takara's green eyes widened and she blushed. "Y-You do…?" she asked. The girl, Kurai, nodded and eagerly kissed Takara's lips. Takara's eyes widened then fluttered closed as she melted into the kiss. '_Kurai…thank you…thank you..._' Kurai broke the kiss and smiled warmly. "Takara, I'll see you at the chunin exams." She said. Takara nodded.

"Good bye Kurai…_good bye._"

* * *

Me: Whoo! Chapter 16 finished! *grins happily*

Sasuke: Hn, got lucky. *smirks*

Me: *sticks tongue out at Sasuke* Next chapter's warning would be lemon MakoYuu promise! XD And I promise to put more SasuNaru since it hasn't really been SasuNaru when it's supposed to be. Anyways hope you like! Review be nice Bye!

Sasuke: Bye.


	17. Secrets Reveal: The Chunin Exams Begins!

Me: Okay this is a time skip chapter. Inuzuka Yuri is born and it's January! Also there going into the forest of death or whatever its called. *shrugs* Now here's chapter 17 Enjoy! Bye!

Naruto: Review & enjoy!

Sasuke: Don't like don't read!

Naruto and Me: Bye! On with the story!

Gaara, Neji and Sasuke: Hn. *waves*

* * *

**Chapter 17 Secrets Reveal: The Chunin Exams Begins!**

"Alright you maggots!" Matarashi Anko yelled smirking evilly at the genin. Hiro gave a scowl while his teammates, Haruno Takara and Tomoe Kei, shivered and whispered under their breath, "Scary…" Anko's smirk widened as she saw Hiro's team look nervous. "So, Team 8 or should I say _Team Uchiha_, do you think you have a chance of making in out a live?" she asked. Hiro rolled his blue eyes. "I know we can." He said bluntly. The red head, Kei, nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Of course we can!"

"We can too!" Takahashi Madoka yelled smirking at Takara. '_You're mine Takara mine to fight that is._' Takara glared at the smirking blonde. '_I'm going to win against her. No! I will win against her!_' The two glared at each other as if their lives depended on it. Takara stopped when Kei put a hand on her shoulder. "Save the glaring contest for the actual fighting." He whispered.

Takara scowled and nodded at her friend. "Allright, all of you have a heaven and/or an earth scroll in your hands." Anko said smirking. "If you have an earth scroll you'd need a heaven scroll and if you have a heaven scroll you would need an earth scroll. And to get those you need to fight to the death! Now when I say "go" you go okay?" she asked. "Now…GO!"

And with that all the genin teams raced through the forest looking for an opponent with a heaven or earth scroll.

* * *

Yuuki, Kaede, and Makoto blinked after what they just heard their sensei said. "Errm, Aki-sensei, is this…_vacation_ just away to get close to Akie-sensei?" Kaede asked blushing. Aki's dark eyes widened and he shook his head. "N-No! Not at all! The hokage thought that we all needed the break and the now former new rookie nine would like to take a vaction. All the jounin agreed to it." He explained blushing.

Makoto smirked and crossed his arms. "So you're saying all the rookie nine plus Haru-sensei's team is going on this vacation?" he asked. Aki nodded. "What?! No! Haru's team is on a mission!" Aki said quickly. '_I want to see Akie and I can't with Haru around her!_' "Ha! I knew it! It's written all over your face, sensei! You _like_ Akie-sensei!" Kaede exclaimed making Aki blush harder. "So? Makoto and Yuuki are dating what's the big deal?" he asked coolly. Yuuki blushed and said, "Sh-Shut up, sensei."

"Well it's true."

"Sensei…shut up!"

"Why? No one's around to hea-Lord hokage!" Naruto stood behind team 7 wide eyed with Sasuke. "M-Mom! Dad! It's not what you heard me and Makoto weren't dating!" he laughed nervously. "You and Makoto are together…why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Yes, Yuuki why didn't you tell us?" Yuuki sighed. "You and Neji hate each other with a cold passion that's one reason and well the second was because I didn't know how to tell you so I decided to drop hints." Sasuke and Naruto nodded. "Yuuki. Next time tell us okay?" he asked. Yuuki smiled. "Okay, I've been dating Makoto since I came back to the village. I've had sex with him too!"

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened mouths gaped open. "Y-You had s-sex with M-Makoto?" he asked stuttering. Yuuki nodded. "And I didn't notice?" Naruto asked. Yuuki laughed. "Mom remember when I asked you about sex and how I was worried that I might get pregnant or something?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "Yeah-oh…oh god! Yuuki! Y-You're not are you?" Yuuki shook his head. "I even went to Tsunade." Naruto nodded sighing in relief. "Thank goodness." Yuuki grinned. "Yeah, Kyuubi said I was dominant because of the sharingan." Naruto nodded. "Yep. And the real reason is that men can actually get pregnant but with Kyuubi inside me she can make me have the ability to get pregnant." The blonde explained softly.

Yuuki frowned when a thought came to his mind. "But if I can't have a child then…" he paused and looked at Makoto. "Then I would have to marry a woman and I can't say I'm not attracted to woman…" He said. "I did date Isako." Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry about that now, Yuuki. Be happy with Makoto okay? But promise me this; you'll both stay best friends even if something like your clan gets in the way." Yuuki and Makoto nodded. "Yes. We promise."

* * *

Five hours later, Yuuki and Makoto hung out in the brunette's room happily playing with Hikari and Kohana. "Makoto, do you have a crush on Yuuki?" Hikari asked with a giggle. Makoto's eyes widened and he blushed. "No." Hikari tilted her head. "Then is it more than that? Do you love Yuuki?" Makoto grinned. "Yes." Kohana giggled. "I hope Makoto and Yuuki get married!" she said. Hikari laughed. "Yeah!"

Yuuki and Makoto blushed as their little sisters talked on about them. Some of what they were saying made them question their sexuallity in a way that seemed to make since. '_I don't know if…if this should go on…I wonder…_' Yuuki was lost in his thoughts just as Makoto was. Unconsciously, the raven got up and walked out of the room. "Ah! Yuuki are we leaving?" Kohana asked. No answer. Kohana shrugged and hugged Hikari. "I'll see you later Hikari." The little brunette nodded and waved to Kohana. "Bye!"

"Bye, bye!"

Kohana followed her big brother outside the Hyuuga mansion. "Yuuki! Yuuki! Can we go home? I'm hungry and cold!" Yuuki smiled down at the little girl and nodded. "Yeah, come on." He said and took her hand. '_I think I should start thinking of continuing the Uchiha clan with a girl….maybe._'

* * *

"_Kit cool it. I'm pretty sure Yuuki will find out sooner or later._" The fox demon said with a smirk on her face. Naruto rolled his eyes mentally and said, '_I can't believe you lied to my son._' Kyuubi shrugged. "_Sharingan or not if he was bottom when Makoto and him and sex then he'd difiantly submissive. Besides, the kid takes after in many ways._" Naruto groaned. '_So when will the the symptoms to pregnancy start?_' he asked. "_Soon. If Makoto wore a condom then it won't happen if he didn't then well yeah. You might as well teach your son that god for saken jutsu you made._" She said dryly.

'_Shut up Kyuubi, go back to sleep._' Kyuubi smiled. "_Aww thanks, kit you care for my so much._" Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to the steps and called, "Yuuki! Come down here I want to teach you something!" '_Or maybe you already learned it…_' Yuuki appeared after a puff of smoke next to Naruto who jumped. "Yuuki don't do that anymore." He said holding his pounding heart and rubbing his belly with his other hand. "Do you know I perform this jutsu?" he asked.

Yuuki raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. "Yeah…why?" Naruto gulped. "W-Well, there's away, if you love Makoto very much and you have been dating him a long time, there is away you _can _get pregnant." Yuuki's eyes widened. "Y-You mean be turning into a girl?" Naruto nodded. "Y-Yeah." Yuuki took a deep breath. "I do it." Naruto blinked. "What?"

"I do it, mom. It's better to be prepared right? Besides," he moved to whisper in Naruto's ear. "Makoto's been wearing condoms so I think it'll be a good idea to learn the jutsu." Naruto smiled. "Okay. I'll teach you it-huh?"

Yuuki grinned when he saw his mother's face. "Haha! Mom your face is so funny!" He laughed. "Y-You're not supposed to learn it just like that! It was completely hard for me!" Naruto sighed. "Oh well. Be careful okay. Keep using condoms until you're _actually _ready to be errm pregnant." Yuuki changed back into a boy.

"Got it mom!"

* * *

Me: Finished! Hope you like! Review! but be nice.

Naruto: Bye!


	18. Mission: Yuuki's New Fangirl?

Me: Chapter 18 Whoo! XD

Sasuke: This chapter has MakoYuu lemon and SasuNaru lemon so if you don't like either of those please leave thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 18 Mission: Yuuki's New Fangirl? **

Yuuki sighed happily. "Finally a new mission." The raven stretched out his arms and yawned shortly after. "Yeah! We finally get a new mission. I wonder what it is." She turned to Aki with an innocent smile. The silver haired jounin sighed. "We have to guard some people. Their names are Nakamura Riko, Sasaki Ruka, and Ojima Ryuunosuke." Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Nakamura? Sasaki? Ojima? Aren't they from very powerful clans that used to exist in the Fire country?" he asked. Aki nodded. "Yes. Their families were all whipped out and now they're the only ones left of their clans." He replied. '_Other than Takata. There Yuu and Hajime and they're brothers._' He added mentally.

"Ojima…The Ojima clan was whipped out due to an explosion." Kaede said. "I read it on a scroll once when I was under Sakura-sensei's teaching." She turned and looked and Yuuki and Makoto. "They're really good at being quiet when on missions. The Ojima clan was a spy clan of some sort. They could've been a clan of Anbu ninja or something." The blonde shrugged. "Sasaki. I guess that clan was like your aunt's Yuuki. They specialized in medical ninjutsu but also used weapons to help them fight. But only one out of the whole clan never used weapons."

Kaede tapped her chin with her index figure. "Wasn't it Sasaki Ruka who never used weapons, sensei? Or am I wrong?" Aki shook his head. "No, you're very much right. Sasaki Ruka never used weapons because she had a different way of fighting her _own way_." He replied. Kaede nodded. "Ah…"

Once team seven reached the hokage tower they quickly transported into Naruto's office to meet with him about the mission. "Hi mom!" Yuuki yelled with a grin. Naruto smiled. "Hi dear." he cleared his throat. "Now, for your mission, you are to protect these three people. They must be taken to Otogakure when Ojima Ryuunosuke will become the new Otokage." He said with a prideful smile. "I have faith in you Team 7. Aki. Do your best okay? Promise me that?"

Makoto, Yuuki, and Kaede nodded. "Yes lord Hokage!" Naruto nodded. "Good let me introduce you to them. Let them in Sasuke." The raven-haired anbu captain nodded and opened the door letting three new people in the office. Two out of the three were girls. One of them had long violet purple hair and midnight black eyes. Her skin was pale like Yuuki's and Sasuke's but it had a little tan to it.

She wore a nice red and black Kimono with her families symbol on it or at least that's what team seven guessed it was. It had a beautiful black flower design on it. Kaede looked mesmerized at the girl's outfit. The other was a red-head with dark green eyes and light skin. She wore a short skirt with fishnet leggings under it. Her shirt was also fishnet. She also had a jacket of that only zipped down to wear her chest was showing. Her crimson-red bangs covered her right eye.

The boy, that's was where Yuuki came to the conclusion that he was Ojima Ryuunosuke. The dragon on the back of his jacket said it all. But what really creeped Yuuki out was that the guy was staring and smirking at him. The held back a shiver knowing that it would only encourage him to just keep on smirking! '_Annoying…_' Yuuki thought as his eye twitched.

Makoto's reaction was the most interesting one to watch. All he had was a plain look on his face which reminded Naruto of Neji so much when he (Neji) and Gai-sensei had the stare down while on their way to rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki. Naruto smiled. '_Ahh…Good times, good times…_'

"Hi! My name's Sasaki Ruka, what's yours?" The purple haired girl asked Yuuki with a smile. Said boy was caught off guard and jumped startled. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She said still smiling. Yuuki glared at the snickering boy in the back, Ryuunosuke. "My name's Uchiha Yuuki, nice to meet you too." Said the raven taking the girl's out stretched hand.

Ruka smiled. "Ahh, your from a powerful clan also. Well I hope you'd be the one to catch me when I'm in distress." She said letting go of Yuuki's hand. The Uchiha raised a black eyebrow in confusion. '_Is it just me or is she trying to flirt with me…?_'

Makoto snapped out of his stare down with the wall and moved to give a death glare to Ruka who gave it back to him only much more intense. His eye twitched when the girl suddenly smiled and turned back to her friends. '_Bitch…_' he thought instantly.

"So you're supposed to be our guard dogs huh?" Ryuunosuke said smirking. He walked up to Yuuki and leaned down to face the raven. "Yuuki huh? Isn't that supposed so be a _girl's _name?" Yuuki's eye twitched. "Sorry bastard but my name is my name and my mother named me Yuuki because I was born in December." Ryuunosuke shrugged. "Just wondering. I don't remember meeting any Uchiha with the name Yuuki." The other boy scowled. His brown locks swaying to the left as his hazel eyes became just slightly darker. "So, who's your mother? I been she's hot."

Kaede and Aki stepped away from Sasuke who had a killing intent surrounding him. Sasuke wasn't the only one though; Makoto looked as if he would slice the guy's head off in any minute. "I'm the hokage's son." Yuuki answered bluntly. Ryuunosuke raised a brunette eyebrow and turning his head towards the Hokage and the Anbu standing next to him. "So you're the hokage's son?" he asked. "But he's a boy!" Ruka pointed out.

'_Actually, as of right now I'm a girl but that's okay their in a genjustu right now._' Naruto said in his head smiling still. Yuuki rolled his eyes. "I'll leave you to figure out how I'm related to Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto cleared his throat. "Uchiha Naruto now Yuuki." He corrected. Yuuki nodded with a groan.

'_Actually, as of right now I'm a girl but that's okay their in a genjustu right now._' Naruto said in his head smiling still. Yuuki rolled his eyes. "I'll leave you to figure out how I'm related to Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto cleared his throat. "Uchiha Naruto now Yuuki." He corrected. Yuuki nodded with a groan.

"How can someone have kids when their both guys?" Ruka asked plainly confuse. "_Because of me you idiots!_" Kyuubi yelled through Naruto's mouth. Said blonde quickly covered it then smiled pleasantly. "You're a demon." Riko said bluntly. "I see now. You're demons a girl so that gives you the ability to have children." '_And bingo we have a winner!_' Yuuki yelled in his head as he rolled his eyes. _BITCH STOP STARING AT **MY** MAKOTO! HE'S MINE! _Yuuki's inner self yelled at Ruka who was still checking out Makoto.

He gave a low growl and pushed Ryuunosuke away and walked towards Makoto grabbing his arm possessively. Sasuke watched his son through his mask a little pride lingering in his chest. '_Hmmn guess Yuuki does know how to be an Uchiha after all in his own way._' He thought smirking to himself. "Sasuke stop smirking." Naruto said catching his husband off guard. Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto and scowled. "Che, no fun." Naruto laughed. "We'll see about that." He whispered. Sasuke's smirk widened. "Is that a promise?" Naruto grinned deviously. "Maybe."

"Mom this is no time for the lovey dovey stuff. Mission here. Can we go now?" Yuuki asked getting impatient. He was about ready to kill Ryuunosuke and Ruka for staring at him and Makoto. He shiver mentally. '_Fucking weirdo…_' Naruto smiled. "Ah, impatient are we? Aki do me a favor and keep an eye on Yuuki. As much as he acts like me he _is _very much like Sasuke." Naruto grinned at Yuuki's glare. "Point taken mom." Yuuki growled as he felt Ruka stare at Makoto once more before talking to her friend Riko.

Naruto laughed. "Alright. Good luck team 7 and be careful." Team 7 nodded their heads and turned towards the door, Ryuunosuke, Ruka and Riko, following behind.

* * *

"Hiro! Don't you idiot! Do you _want _to die?!" Takara asked in anger that Hiro would just attack the enemy ninja just like that. Kei looked at his teammate, his eye twitching in annoyance. "Takara for the last time Hiro's here unconscious. I've telling you that for the last hour now." He moved so the girl could see his point. "_That's _a fucking clone!" Frustration was evident in his voice. He couldn't think straight. "Kei thanks for the late notice." Takara spat and moved to she could heal Hiro. "Mmmn." The young Uchiha moaned. "What happened?" he asked. "You were knocked out." Kei said bluntly. Hiro's eyes widened. "Did they-"

"No."

"Oh."

"Your clone's fighting them idiot."

"Shut the _hell up Takara_!" Hiro yelled glaring at his former friend. Takara shrugged. "I _don't_ have to. Just because _you're _part of a powerful clan and the hokage's son_ doesn't_ mean you're inferior to others." Hiro blinked. "What does me being part of a powerful clan have to do with you blaming me for something I didn't know I did?" he asked gritting his teeth. "We were best friends, Takara. What changed?"

Takara sighed. "Nothing Hiro. Your stupid fangirls made me angry and all I could do was lie to them. I'm sorry I said the thinks I said." She said and hugged the boy. "I love you, Hiro. You'll always be my best friend." She smiled and turned towards the enemy. "Now," she grinned. "Are going to stay here and discuss all sappy stuff or are we going to get the Heaven scroll and advance to the next test?"

Kei and Hiro smirked. "Yeah!"

* * *

"Hajime!" Kohana yelled happily as she ran towards the six-year-old blonde. His green eyes turned to meet her blue ones. "What is it, Kohana?" The little girl grinned. "Me and Hikari wanted to know if you wanted to play with us." She asked blushing and fiddling with her long raven hair. Hajime shrugged. "Sure." '_I don't have anything really to do._' He thought. "What are you playing?" he asked. Kohana and Hikari's eyes lit up. "Ninja!" they replied in unison. Hajime raised an eyebrow. "Ninja?" Kohana nodded. "Yeah! It's a game we play since we're not real ninjas yet! You play like a real ninja." She explained.

The blonde shrugged. "Whatever you say let's go play!" The two girls nodded and followed Hajime to the playground. "Hajime! Hajime! Push me on the swing!" Kohana yelled happily pointing to the swing. Hajime shrugged indifferently and nodded. "Okay." He said. Kohana grinned.

"Yay!"

* * *

"Ah! Akatsuki don't do that!" Akihiko yelled at his elder brother smacking him with a spoon on his hand. "Ow! The fu-Why'd you do that Akihiko?" he asked correcting himself. The younger twin laughed at his brother. "I think you know why I did that. You can't eat this until Satori and Itachi are here with the Kazekage and his family." Akatsuki blushed. "You mean…?"

"Yep. Hisoka will be there. And so will Isako." Akatsuki groaned. "I don't want to do this." Akihiko shrugged. "Well, too bad. Besides you agreed to it anyway remember?" he asked inwardly begging for his brother to say "Yes".

"Akihiko…I don't remember agreeing to this _at all_." Akihiko grinned nervously. Then a thought came to mind. "What if I told you that Natsumi was coming here." He said nervously. Akatsuki rolled his eyes. "Don't try changing the subject, Akihiko." He smirked and kissed him on the lips making the other blush. "S-Stop doing that!" Akatsuki shrugged. "No."

"And why not?" Akihiko asked narrowing his eyes. Akatsuki smiled. "Because it's fun to see your reaction."

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh, sure, you just don't want to admit to me that you love me more than just a brother." Akihiko smirked as he watched he brother freeze. "W-What are you talking about, Akihiko?" he asked. '_Was it that obvious…?_' Akihiko's smirk widened. "Yes, big brother, it was that obvious."

The older raven-haired twin rolled his eyes. "Che, you act just like mom. Before dad died she would always…always figure out what he was thinking even if it was bad." Akihiko frowned. "Why'd you bring mom up?" he asked. Akatsuki shrugged. "Because you remind me of her just by how you act." Akihiko's eye twitched. "Are you calling me a girl?"

Akatsuki grinned. "Maybe." Akihiko glared and whacked him on the head. "Ass."

"Well, I speak the truth."

"Shut up brother."

"Fine. Love you."

Akihiko smiled. "Love you too, sibling wise." Akatsuki chuckled. "Yeah me too. Hey speaking of love, remember Momiji?" Akihiko tensed. "How could I forget?" he asked. '_Other than you, he stole my first kiss._' He thought. "Well, oddly enough I ran into someone today who looked just like him. And we talked too. He mentioned you a couple times. Why is that, Akihiko?" he asked.

'_Oh no…here we go._' "Akatsuki don't go overprotective on me okay. I'm fine. Besides the guys sixteen. He was thirteen when he-" The Uchiha stopped himself from telling his brother anything else. Akatsuki narrowed his eyes. "What? What did he do?" Akihiko sighed. "Momiji was my first kiss…" '_3…2…1_'

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Yuuki sighed contently as he walked out of the hot spring. He wrapped a towel around his waist and began to walk out of the spring. "So, Yuuki-kun, are you single?" A girl's voice asked. Yuuki blinked and look around the room. "Huh?" Then suddenly Riko appeared out of nowhere! "Ahh! The hell Riko?! What are you doing in here? This is men's only!" Riko shrugged. "I don't I'm just interested in you." She said. The red-head gave a seductive grin and pushed against Yuuki's bare chest with her back. "So, Yuuki what do you say..? You wanna have some fu-"

"What are you doing?" Yuuki's mouth dropped when suddenly Makoto was behind them. "Y-You were in the fucking water all this time?!" Yuuki growled pointing accusing finger at the brunette. Makoto only smirked in reply. Yuuki blushed. "Makoto you didn't…"

"Hn, did what?"

'_Suck me off under water…?_' "Don't know it's just you've got that perverted smirk on your face." The raven replied grimacing at what he thought. '_How the hell could someone do that?!_' Yuuki sighed. "Sorry Riko I'm not exactly interested in anyone right now." He said smiling. "I'm sorry but I hope you find someone much better than me. I'll see _you_ in our room, Makoto." He said giving the brunette a glare.

Riko huffed. '_So Makoto's your little lover eh, Yuuki. Hmmn, we'll see about that._' She smirked and walked out of the room to work out her plan to make Yuuki hers and hers alone.

* * *

**Omake!**

Me: First off, it's impossible for some one to do that under water and secondly...that's a little gross. *shivers and shakes head* Although I'm not against gays I AM a yaoi fan after all. *grins* I just...well nevermind. Anyway besides that, I hope you liked everything else. -_-"

Sasuke: O_O Why the hell would anyone do that?!

Naruto: Perverted semes like you, teme. *smirks*

Me: Please don't talk about that I kinda creeped myself out a little even though I didn't mean to.

Sasuke: Didn't you mean to-

Me: *hits Sasuke with a NejiGaa yaoi manga book* Anyway...review but be nice. Hehe...^^"

Itachi: Hey Cassie-san, how come I have more children than Sasuke?

Me: *blinks* Huh? What do you mean?

Itachi: *smirks while looking at Sasuke* I have six kids while he has three and twins on the way why's that?

Sasuke: *glares* Yeah, Cassie-chan, why is that?

Me: *laughs nevously* Hehe, well that's all for today folks. Gotta run for my life. So review be ni-WHA! BYE! *runs like hell away from Sasuke's chidori*

Itachi: *smirks*

Naruto: You ment for that to happen didn't you?

Itachi: Revenge is a bitch. *grins*

Naruto: ...Bye. *waves to readers.*


	19. The Count Down to War I

Me: I'm back~! *grins* Miss me? Haha! Okay, I'm sorry two say but I'm getting really bored and I kinda want to speed up the story a little bit so this will be another time skip, which will be...*goes on another website to see something* on February 12th (none counting that date), Four days left unti the twins are born. ^^ Yay!

Naruto: Whoo! *throws hands in air unenthusiastically* -_-"""

Sasuke: *smirks*...Thank you Cassie-chan.

Me: Aww you're welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Count Down I**

"Daddy, can you come and watch me do the fire ball jutsu and the lake, please?" Kohana asked using her mom's technique in getting Sasuke to do anything he wanted or she wanted. "Sorry Kohana I can't." His daughter frowned. "Why not?" she asked. "Because I'm busy helping mommy with the packing for the hospital. The twins will be born soon." He said a small smile on his face. Kohana's eyes narrowed and she furrowed her brows. "You never pay attention to me…it's always about mommy and the twins…" She mumbled and ran out of her father's room to hers.

"_Kohana, I think you're over judging the situation here…_" Ryuu said. Kohana sniffled as she shook her head vigorously. "No I am not! Mommy, daddy every one is ignoring me! And it's because of them!" she shot back aloud.

"_Kohana…._"

"Is that what you think, Kohana? That we're neglecting you?" Naruto's voice suddenly asked. Kohana turned to see her mom who had a warm but sad smile on his face. She suddenly felt guilty. "Mommy, I'm sorry…" Naruto shook his head. "It's alright darling." He said give her a hug. Kohana gasped. "Mommy! They moved! Haha it felt funny!" Kohana fell into a giggling when she felt hands tickling her sides. "D-Daddy! St-Stop! I-mommy help! Hahaha!" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. "Sasuke stop tickling her to death." '_I think that's a little much…_'

Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around Kohana who jumped on her daddy's lap. "Mama, do you think Saya and Sanosuke will be the best ninja ever?" she asked snuggling into Sasuke's chest. "I think so…" she said beginning to get very sleepy. "I wanna be the one to train Saya. I want her to become a medical ninja for the Uchiha clan like Miyuki and Auntie Satori."

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other. Sasuke layed a hand on Kohana's head. "I think that's perfect my little flower." Kohana grinned. "Thank you daddy, night night."

"Night…"

* * *

Yuuki, Kaede, Makoto, and Aki smiled and waved goodbye to Ruka, Riko, and Ryuunosuke. They had met Natsumi and Nami again. That was fun. "Yuuki about last night I-" Makoto started but Yuuki just walked further silently. Kaede nodded for him to keep going until Yuuki gave up and for one thing, he would. "Yuuki will you let me at least explain." Makoto continued. Yuuki whirled around showing his sharingan at Makoto. "Explain what? That you totally thought that I was a freak for say thing I could get pre-Never mind I didn't say anything just l-leaving me alone!" He yelled angry tears flowing down his face.

"Yuuki, first off, men can't get pregnant, secondly I don't care about that right now. I care about being young. I'm eighteen and you're seventeen. We're too young to be having children anyway. Thirdly, you've never been a freak to me. I love you just the way you are even if you're an Uchiha." he smiled. Yuuki's eye twitched at the last part. "Bastard. Same to you, _Hyuuga_." Makoto scowled. "Shut u-Yuuki look out!"

"Yuuki! Makoto!" Kaede screamed a huge explosion blasted around them. Aki quickly cover the blonde and dodged a couple attacks that involved shuriken and kunai. "Aki-sensei where are they…?" Kaede asked blood trickling down her arms. Aki shrugged panting heavily. He had been hurt badly also. "I-I don't know. I just hope those two are okay…" Kaede nodded and fell into a deep sleep in her sensei's arms.

* * *

"M-Makoto…? A-Are you okay?" Yuuki asked gulping slightly. "Makoto! Wake the hell up damn it! Please…_please_." The raven closed his eyes tightly as he gripped the brunette's hand. The Uchiha took a deep breath and layed his head on Makoto's chest, checking for his heartbeat.

Onyx eyes widened. '_No! Don't die! Please don't…Makoto!_' "Y-Yuuki…" a weak husked voice called. Yuuki turned his head to see Makoto's eyes were opened. "Makoto! Thank god you're-" he was interrupted mid-sentence when Makoto yanked his down to kiss him. "Yuuki go find Kaede and Aki. Leave me here. It's not safe for you."

Yuuki's mouth gapped open. "A-Are you out of your mind?!" he asked. "I'm not leaving you, Makoto. That's beneath me. How would Aunt Tenten and Uncle Neji feel if they lost their eldest son? How would Jun and Hikari feel about that, that their brother was dead…besides that you're mother, just like mine, is having another baby…Don't you think you'd be, they'd be happy to have their eldest son with them and their next heir of the Hyuuga clan….?"

He shook his head, tears running down his face. "C'mon we'll find them together. Kaede could heal you up to." He said softly. Makoto sighed defeated. "Fine but first…" he sat up slowly and leaned towards Yuuki's face focusing on his plum lips. "What?" Yuuki asked his face becoming flushed. "Kiss me."

Yuuki frowned at the hush tone but obliged to Makoto's wishes and kissed him with full passion. He tasted and smell blood that was stained on Makoto's lips and clothes. "Makoto…I don't think we should-" He stopped turning his gaze down to his boyfriend's wounds from the explosion. '_Thank god that explosion didn't blow off his limbs…_' Yuuki thought inwardly grimacing at the thought. It would kill him to see Makoto with out a limb. "Yuuki I'll be fine these wounds are n-nothing." Makoto stuttered the last word as a wave of pain raced through his body making the boy fall over into Yuuki's arms. "Makoto!" he cried out shaking him. "M-Makoto…please be okay…please…" '_Kaede…Aki-sensei get here soon please…_'

* * *

"S-Sasuke something wrong. Yuuki was supposed to be back from the mission I sent him on but…" Naruto bit his lip worriedly. It had become a habit every since he had got that little sensation of something being terribly wrong. "Naruto it's going to be okay. I'm sure they'll all be fine." Ino said with a fake smile. She had that same feeling that something was wrong. Just the other day she noticed the glass on the picture from was broken. '_I hope they're okay…Kaede…_'

"Ino don't act like you know it's all going to be okay." Tenten said annoyed. Ino's fake smile turned into a frown. "Che, I can't be the enthusiastic one around here anymore." She sighed. "What are we going to do? My daughter's out there in Otogakure and she never came back!" Ino suddenly burst into tears. "I want my baby back…"

"We all do, Ino." Kakashi said rubbing his wife's back softly. "Kaname you've been out of it. What's on your mind?" Kaname looked up at her husband. "Kakashi…how do you feel if we add another Hatake to the family?" she asked smiling. Kakashi's visible eye lit up. "I'll be honored. I can't wait to tell Aki." Kaname nodded. "Yes…Aki. I hope he's safe. That boy's reckless just like some others I know and love." She looked over at Sasuke and Naruto who laughed nervously. "Th-Thank you Kaname." Kaname smiled and turned to her husband. "Kakashi when _is _Aki getting back here with his team?" Kakashi shrugged. "I don't know."

"Lord Hoka-I mean Naruto are you-" She stopped when Naruto gave her a stern look. "Yes, Kaname, I am going to send a team of Anbu to my son and his teams. I need you all to-Ah! P-Patient." He winced in pain when the baby, Sanosuke or Saya, kicked.

"Naruto are you-"

"I'm fine Sasuke. It's allright."

Naruto gave Sasuke his best smiles before turning back into seriousness. "Kakashi, Neji, Lee, Sasuke, I want you all to fine Yuuki and bring him back with his team safe and sound." He sighed at the look Sasuke gave him. "Yes?" The raven opened his mouth to protest but no words came out to his dismay.

"Naruto what about the twins? They'll be born soon." Sakura said frowning slightly. She hated the fact that Sasuke won't be able to see he fourth and fifth child be born on February 17th, which is coming up very soon. Naruto frowned at this. He sighed. "My first born child comes first, Sakura. I want team 7 back just as much as anyone." The blonde replied rubbing his tummy softly.

"They why don't you send Lee, Neji, Kakashi, and I, Naruto?" Kiba suddenly spoke. "I still have Akamaru." He said. Naruto nodded with his eyes closed. "Yes, Kiba I know that but you have a pregnant wife now and so do you, all of you." He sighed agitated. "Damn it! This is harder than I thought."

"Naruto why don't you get the sand to help you." Sai said. Karin nodded in agreement. "Itachi and lord Kazekage can maybe figure something out." She said. Naruto nodded slowly. "I don't know. I really don't want to put the Suna in danger."

"Since when will you ever put Suna in danger, Naruto?" a low velvety voice asked. Naruto opened his eyes and everyone look toward the entrance to the office. "G-Gaara!" Naruto stuttered surprised. The red head smiled. "Hey. I heard you talking. Yuuki never came back from the mission. They were in the Suna before leaving for Oto." Naruto nodded smiling a little. "So I see you know the situation?" Gaara nodded. "Yes. We're here to help." Naruto blinked. "We? Huh?" he leaned over to see a woman with long red hair and blue eyes. Naruto gasped. "Sadako!"

Sadako leaned over behind Gaara waving her hand blushing shyly. "Yo, Naruto." she said. Naruto smiled. "It's nice to see you again." Sadako nodded. "Yeah." Naruto groaned. "Anyway back to the topic. Who'd like to go help Yuuki and his team?" Neji, Lee, Kakashi, Sasuke, Gaara, and Kiba raised their hands. Naruto swallowed. "Are you sure? If you are don't die on us alright? Sai go fine a medical team to help Sadako out. I want them to be chunin."

"Lord Hokage can we go?" Chisaki asked blushing at the look she received from her brother and father. "No! I don't want you to go." Kiba said hurriedly hugging his daughter tightly. "Akio can go but I don't want my little girl to be hurt. Besides. Your needed here with your mother to take care of Yuri." Chisaki chuckled. "Okay dad. Be careful." She replied hugging him back. "What about me?" Jun asked. "I'm pretty good at medical ninjutsu. I can help." She raised her hand to volunteer. Neji was going to protest against it but Tenten stopped him. "Lord Hokage?" she said sternly to Naruto.

"Jun. You may go with your father, but promise me you'll be careful." Jun nodded hugging Naruto into a death grip. "Thank you, lord hokage, I won't let you down." Akio smirked. "Neither will I." Naruto smiled. "Good. Gaara make yourself at home, you too Sadako. You can stay with me and Sasuke or just me, Hiro and Kohana." Sadako smiled. "Don't forget the twins!" she said in a singsong voice. Naruto grinned.

"Sakura be sure to get hospital rooms ready for any injured ninja when team 7 comes back." He ordered. Sakura gave a nod and said, "Yes, my lord." Naruto then turned to Sasuke with a serious face. "Captain Uchiha. I want you and your team to move out by tonight." He said slowly standing up with Sai and Sasuke's help. "I'll be fine, don't worry…" He gave Sasuke a peck on the lips and dismissed everyone.

Once everyone was gone Sasuke took off his mask and stared at Naruto angrily. "Naruto why are you sending me off all of the sudden?" he asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a sad smile. "I want my son, our first born to see his little brother and sister be born. I want him to meet Sanosuke and Saya." Tears began running down his face. "I want him back Sasuke, please bring him back." The raven-haired anbu quickly wrapped his arms around his dobe. "Shh, it's allright Naruto. I'll bring him back, I promise." Naruto sniffled. "Thank you." Sasuke nodded. "I'll as soon as I can." Naruto nodded.

"Allright."

* * *

Pain rushed through Yuuki's body like a lightening bolt. He lost so much blood and yet he was still alive and in Oto. "Makoto…are you still…a-awake?" he asked he voice husked and hurting in the back. There was no answer from the brunette. '_Damn it! Makoto needs medical attention. I don't know if he's in a coma or not I can't tell! Maybe if I…_' He moved to check Makoto's heartbeat again.

He gave a sigh of relief to know that the boy's heart, but Makoto was still bleeding. "Yuuki! Makoto!" a voice called. Yuuki turned to see Aki with Kaede in his arms. "Aki-sensei! Kaede! You're oka-what happened to her?" Aki frowned. "She went into a coma or at least I think she did. I'm guessing Makoto's in a coma as well?" Yuuki shook his head frowning. "I don't know. I think he's fighting to not go in to a coma."

Aki sighed. "Well let's at least do what we can for these two. Makoto's still bleeding find something to stop it allright." Yuuki nodded and began to take off his jacket. The ripped it in half with his chakra he focused into his hands. "Here you are." He said smiling. Aki chuckled and took half of the ripped jacket for Kaede's wounds.

Yuuki took care of Makoto. After a long time Kaede was the first to come to. "Mmmn, Aki-sensei…Yuuki." Kaede gasped and sat up quickly. "Yuuki your all-" she stopped mid-sentence and toppled over into Aki's arms. "Kaede you lost a lot of blood you shouldn't do that." Kaede nodded as a wave of nausea hit her hard. "H-How's Makoto…?" she asked lying down again. "He's still sleeping…" Yuuki frowned and he unconsciously brushed his fingers on the boy's cheek. Kaede frowned. "Maybe I could-"

"No. You're injured as well I don't want you to waste your chakra."

"Yuuki I'm-"

"Kaede please. I'll take care of Makoto, allright. You need the rest."

The blonde's frown deepened. Although it was fairly true that Kaede didn't have the strength to heal her teammates at the moment it still made her feel useless to know how injured she was. Kaede forced a smile and said, "Allright Yuuki. I'll leave him to you and Aki-sensei. I'm going to bed." Yuuki nodded. "Good night Kaede."

"Good Night…"

* * *

**OMAKE!**

Me: Yay! Chapter nineteen is completed! Whoo! 46 more chapters to go. This is a very long story so stay tuned. *smiles*

Naruto: We've got a long way to get to Chapter 65 so please review and help up get to Cassie-chan's goal! :3

Sasuke: Hn. *crosses arms and glares at me*

Me: *blinks* What?

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: Sasu-chan you know you can tell me, what's the matter?

Sasuke: Hn. *growls*

Me: Naru-chan~! Sasu's being mean to me! *hugs Naruto while smirking at Sasuke evilly*

Sasuke: Hn. *eye twitch*

Naruto: Sasuke be nice. *pats my head* Review but be nice bye! *waves to readers*

Me: Bye!

Sasuke: Hn. *waves*


	20. The Count Down to War II

Me: Chapter 20! Whoo!

Neji: When are we going to find them?

Me: *grins* Dunno yet. I just typing as I go.

Neji: -_-"...Hn.

Sasuke: What day is it in this story anyway?

Me: Ah! Good question! It;s actually Naruto's due date! And there's a surprise too! :3

Sasuke: *smirks* Hn.

Naruto: ...*waves bye to readers*

Me, Sasuke, and Neji: Bye!

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Count Down II **

Yuuki woke up in the middle of the night to something moving around outside the abandoned shack they had stayed in. Yuuki had made it important to keep hidden and that ment to seal up chakra until further notice. The raven's mouth dropped when he saw a glimsp of red. "Uchiha Yuuki unless you want your little boy toy to die I suggest coming with me." Yuuki turned his head to look at Makoto.

He gasped when his noticed a walk of chakra, purple chakra, was around him. "Wh-What did you do?" he asked in a fierce growl. "Nakamura Riko." Riko smirked at the boy. "Your very good at being a ninja, Yuuki. Especially since you are an Uchiha. You could propably be able to take over the world and help this war that I want to start, that's already beginning to start actually." She said her smirk widening. Yuuki flinched when his felt a hand on his wrist. "Huh…?"

"D-Don't listen to her Yuuki. Th-This is a genjutsu you walked into as soon as you had woken up." Makoto said his voice weak. Yuuki gave a curt nod and released the genjutsu. He saw that Makoto was still alive and still holding his wrist. "Aki-sensei, Kaede, wake up we need to move."

"Way ahead of you, Makoto." Aki said smirking. "Geeze, sensei you're just too creepy sometimes…" Yuuki commented aloud. "Hey! I'm not as creepy as my father." Kaede shrugged. "Sure…"

"Hey!"

* * *

"_Kit…are ya there? Kit? KIT!_" Kyuubi yelled getting angry. '_What?! What is it Kyuubi?_' A nervously laugh was heard. "_Y-You know how you kept on complaining during the nine months that your stomach kept getting bigger..?_" Naruto rasied an eyebrow. '_Yeah why…? I know I'm having twins so…?_' Kyuubi sighed. "_Naruto they're not just twins anymore. You're having triplets…_"

"WHAT?!" Naruto choked on the food that was in his mouth. '_You've got you be kidding me...!_" Kyuubi shrugged. "_Sorry kit. Blame Sasuke for being the semen factory._" Naruto felt his eye twitch. '_That ain't funny Kyuu._' "Mom! Mom are you okay?" Hiro asked frantically running towards Naruto. Said elder blond smiled and said. "I'm fine, Hiro. Thank you." A sigh of relief came from Sasuke who was right behind Hiro with Kohana.

Naruto gulped. "Mommy, are you sure?" Naruto nodded again. "I'm positive. "Hiro could you do me and your father a favor since we have to go to the hospital now-" He winced in pain. '_Kyuubi…_'

"_Kit, calm down tell Sasuke to take you to one of the guest rooms down here okay?_"

"S-Sasu-ah!"

"Mommy!" Kohana yelled. '_Ryuu what's wrong with mommy?_' she asked. "_Kohana you're mom's in labor tell your dad!_' Kohana gasped she instantly went you tug on her father's pants. "Daddy mommy's in-in-"

"Mom's in labor dad!"

Sasuke sighed calmly. "Hiro take Kohana to Tsunade and tell her to get a room ready. Then, take Kohana to the Hyuuga residence for a few nights if possible after they've been born." Sasuke said surprisingly. '_Well, I've done this three times I can do this again._' "Sasuke will stop w-waiting around and get me to the f-fucking hospital!" Naruto growled. Sasuke shivered.

"Y-Yes sir."

* * *

_(AN: Me: *whispers* Sasuke and Naruto are in the hospital with everyone else.)_

"Here you are Naruto." Tsunade said handing Naruto the third child that had been born. "Thank you, Tsunade…" he said sadly. "I want Yuuki back. I want him to see his little brothers and sister. Where's my…" Tsunade put her index to his lips to shush him up. "Hey it's okay." She said soothingly. "I sent some anbu out to find them. I know Yuuki will need to see his baby brothers and sisters." She smiled.

"What'er going to name this little guy?" she asked. Naruto looked down at the last of the triplets that were born. "F-Fugaku. Uchiha Fugaku-Minato." Sasuke perked his head up at his father's name. "Wh-What?" he asked softly. Naruto chuckled. "You heard me loud and clear bastard." He smiled. "This one is Uchiha Fugaku-Minato." Sasuke smiled as tears fell down his face.

"That's a perfect name..."

* * *

Team 7 raced towards the village and to the hospital where Yuuki was sure he parents were there. "Come on Makoto just a few more…ways…t-to go." He panted out. "Yuuki I don't think he can go any longer. He needs serious medical attention fast. "I know…I know but-"

"Yuuki! Makoto! Kaede! You're alive! Aki too!" Ino, Kaname, Tenten all their mother's except Yuuki's ran after them. Tenten ran and hugged both Yuuki and Makoto. "Are you too alright? Oh! You're injured. Get them to the hospital now!"

"T-Tenten is my m-mother alright? He's not-the village isn't thank god…" Yuuki said then suddenly fainted with Makoto above him. "Yuuki! Makoto!" Sakura, Mio, Miharu and Jun quickly ran to them carrying stretchers for all of the. "S-Sakura…I n-need to talk to my-ah! Mother…" Sakura shook her head. "You can't. You hurt badly Yuuki. Besides, Naruto's in the hospital. He was just in labor. I pretty sure the triplets are in the nursery right now." Yuuki blinked. "Triplets?" Sakura nodded. "Yep. Two boys one girl. Sanosuke, Saya, and Fugaku-Minato." Yuuki nodded closing his eyes. "Thanks Sakura." The woman smiled. "No problem, anything for you Yuuki."

Hours later, Yuuki got to meet his little siblings and see if his mother was okay. To his dismay, the young Uchiha wasn't well himself. He was injured pretty badly like Makoto and his two other teammate, Kaede and Aki. Yuuki sighed in the hospital bed. '_I have to get stronger now…if there's going to be a war…I have to…get…stronger._' He thought as fatigue took over him.

'_Must get stronger…'_

* * *

Me: *blushes* Hehe, I made Naruto have triplets...twin in this story are kinda overrated. *shrugs* Sorwy. *pouts*

Sasuke: *glomps me* I LOVE YOU CASSIE-CHAN!

Me: *tips over* Wha! S-Sasuke don't do that! You scared me and errm, your welcome...I guess.

Sasuke: *grins happily*

Naruto: *hugs me* Thank you for making Sasu-teme happy Cassie-chan!

Me: Errm yeah...sure...six children are all you're going to get got it?

Naruto and Sasuke: *nods*

Me: *nods while narrowing eyes* Good. Yeah, Sasuke was begging me to make Naruto have a third child with the twins so yeah...bye. *waves*

Sasuke: *waves* Bye!

Naruto: Bye!


	21. Declaration

**Warning: **Minor Violence and Gore and Yaoi!MakoYuu&SasuNaru Don't Like Don't read! Like? Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Declaration**

"No! I am not putting you in war! No!" Naruto yelled shaking his head. It was just a few days after the triplets were born. The blonde was in an overprotective mood, especially for Yuuki. "Naruto, I'm an ANBU captain I have to." Sasuke reasoned. Naruto shook his head. "You'll die. The war's already been declared. Volunteers are already getting ready for it. Sasuke you're the father _six _fucking _children_! You've got a clan! Why can't you-we just lay back and be with Saya, Sanosuke, Yuuki, Kohana, Hiro and Fugaku-Minato?" he asked his eyes begging for the right answer. Sasuke sighed and kissed Naruto on the forehead. "Yuuki and Hiro are older now. The one's that need _us_, Sasuke, are the triplets and Kohana." Naruto continued.

"Daddy? Why are you wearing your ANBU outfit?" a little girl's voice asked innocently. Sasuke and Naruto turned to see Kohana holding a stuff tomato her daddy gave her for Christmas. "Are you going on a mission?" she asked again moving up towards Naruto and latching her free hand onto his black pants. "How long, daddy?" she asked again in her sleepy voice. Sasuke frowned. He didn't want to go to war when knowing that he had young kids to take care of. "Naruto, I promise, with all my heart and soul to come back from war…I promise."

Kohana tilted her head in confusion. "Mommy what's war?" she asked look up at Naruto who had tears in his eyes. "It's…nothing Kohana. Daddy will be back he's just going away for awhile." He sniffed whipping away a tear. "He'll come back…I know he will." Kohana still looked confused but her confusion subsided and she hugged her mother in confort. "Mommy, Daddy will be back right?" She felt Naruto nod. "Then there's no reason to cry." She said and pulled back smiling brightly. "Daddy will come back, right Daddy? Daddy?" Kohana blinked looking around for Sasuke. "Mommy…" she whined. "Kohana? Kohana!" Naruto yelled pulled his daughter away from the entrance to the Uchiha mansion.

"Mommy! Mommy are you okay?! Mommy answer me! Mommy!" Kohana screamed for Naruto to answer her but it was futile. Tears fell down her face and onto Naruto's. "Mommy, mommy wake up. You have to wake up." She sniffed. "_Mommy._" Then all of the sudden red chakra spewed out of Naruto's body. Kohana jolted up and stared at the elder blonde with wide eyes.

"M-Mommy…?" She called. "_Kohana this is Ryuu's mommy Kyuubi. You're mom hurt write now and I'm trying to heal him. I need you to go fine people who can help. I also need you to take one of the triplets._" Kyuubi said through Naruto's mouth, her eyes blood red. '_Kyuubi! Why'd you take over! Don't hurt her please!_' "_Kit don't worry she's fine. I asked her to go find help._" Kyuubi replied. "M-Mo-I mean Kyuubi, w-what happened to m-mommy?" She stuttered. Kyuubi knelt down while in Naruto's body and ruffled the girl's hair. "_Your mommy's fine But I still need you to help me._" Kohana nodded. "I-I'll do fine help and take Saya with me, girls first always." She said with a slight snort. This made Kyuubi grin. "_I love her._"

Naruto nodded from inside his head in reply. '_Yeah…kyuubi let take over I want to get the rest of my kids out._' Kyuubi nodded and yawned. "_Fine with me Kit._" And Kyuubi gave Naruto his body back who ran quickly to the triplets's room and grabbed them along with Kohana.

* * *

"W-What?" Yuuki asked his eyes wide as he sat with his father. Mio turned her green eyes to the ground. "Th-They might of got out in time but the Uchiha home was demolished." She said a small tear falling down her face. "Kohana ran inside to get a ph-photo of you and your family, Yuuki. A fire started afterwards. No one saw her manage to get out. Saya, Sanosuke, and Fugaku-Minato are all right. They're in the nursery. But Kohana…." She trailed off waiting for the two let the information sink. "What about my daughter, Mio?" Sasuke asked, his fist clenched. '_Not again…please not again…_' He begged but stayed silent when Mio continued. "Kohana's in the ER and so is Naruto. Th-They both were injured badly. Tsu-Tsunade says if possible they might not survive."

"Dad! Dad you have to come help mom's out of the hospital-! Mi-Mio?" Hiro blushed a deep shade of red, embarrassed that he had burst in the room when his dad was in a conversation. "S-Sorry but mom's-"

"Let's go Hiro." Yuuki said suddenly walking towards the door. Hiro's blue eyes widened. "Yuuki are you nuts?! You're injured!"

"Hiro's right Yuuki you have to stay here in the hospital. Think of Makoto!" Yuuki shot Mio a look. He bit his lip trying to stop the tears. "Makoto's…nevermind. I'm going whether you like it or not." He said determination clear in his voice. '_Makoto….don't worry I'll be with you soon, I promise._' "Uchiha Yuuki don't you _dare _walk out of this room." Sasuke's stern voice said. Yuuki stopped when he had reached the door handle. He smirked. "Did you really think I was that weak…?" he asked solemnly.

Mio gave the raven a look. She moved her pink hair off her shoulder and walked towards Yuuki. Her eyes widened. He was crying! "Yuuki…" she said softly. "Makoto's going to be fine. I promise. I'm pretty sure-"

"Yuuki, are you alri-!" Makoto barged in as if it was some kind of signal to do so. Yuuki looked up his eyes blood shot from crying. "M-Mako-mmph!" He was inturrupted by the brunette's lips on his. "Yo! Makoto you have to be back in fucking bed you're-AHHH!" Akio yelled covering his eyes. Chisaki was behind him shaking her head as if to say, "You're an idiot, Akio."

"Makoto you have to get back in to bed now. You hurt badly and you could faint at any-" They cringed. "Moment." Chisaki sighed. "Why did Uncle Neji have to be so reckless?" She huffed. Akio snickered. "That's a silly question Chisaki." He said and began to laugh harder earning a good hard hit on the head from his sister. "You're one to talk." She glared. Akio grinned. "Sorry sis." Chisaki sighed and helped her brother and unconscious cousin up. "You both need to be more careful. Sasuke, Naruto's in room 243 if you want to see him. Kohana will be out of the ER soon." Sasuke nodded. "Thank you, Chisaki. How's your mother?"

Chisaki frowned. "Mom's injured as well. Yuri's fine. Healthy as can be…but mom's not really doing so well. Like the Uchiha home we were attack. Uncle Neji and Aunt Tenten got out okay. Jun and Hikari's have minor injuries. It's just mom that's not exactly doing well. Why would they attack the Uchiha and Hyuuga homes and not others? Do they, I mean, the people you escorted, Yuuki, have something against the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan or something?" she asked. Yuuki shrugged. "I don't know to be honest. I really don't. It's just as a mystery to me as it is to you." He replied.

Sasuke sighed. "Well, one thing's for sure is that we're all at least alive." He said with the little hope he had left for Naruto. "We're just going to have to wait for Naruto and Hinata to be alright again." They nodded and silently prayed for both Naruto and Hinata to get better.

* * *

After hours and hours of waiting, Sasuke, Yuuki, and the others got the notice that Naruto and Hinata are better. There injuries were only minor, thanks to Kyuubi's chakra protecting Naruto and Hinata's father, Hiashi. "Mom!" Yuuki and Chisaki yelled running to their mothers. "Yuuki!"

"Chisaki!"

The two hugged them both tears running down their faces. "Kohana…" Naruto murmured. Yuuki pulled back and giving his mother a serious look. "She's fine." He said. Naruto nodded feeling a bit uneasy. "Okay…Yuuki where's your father?" he asked. Yuuki blinked. "He's here." Yuuki replied. Naruto felt tears begin to fall down his face as he pulled away from Yuuki, after he locked eyes with Sasuke. The blonde ran over to him and jumped at the elder raven. "Sasuke!" he cried. Sasuke caught him in his arms, his eyes widened when Naruto gave him a surprise kiss. "Naru-mmph!"

The kiss lasted five minutes before they had to pull away for air. Naruto still had tears in his eyes but they were of joy, they of anger. "Sasuke why, why did you do that?! I thought you were going out to war! I thought…I thought you were going to leave, leave _us_." He sobbed into Sasuke's chest until he realized something. "Where are the triplets Sanosuke, Saya and Fugaku-Minato?" he asked. "Calm down Naruto they're in a nursery." Sakura said with a sigh. "This can't get any wor-"

She was inturrupted when someone behind her with a sword swung at her but instead, swung at Miharu. Sakura's eyes widened. "Mi-Miharu…no!" Blood spilled out of the boy's mouth and on to the hospital floor. "Miharu! No! Miharu!" Takara yelled as she was being held back by Hiro and Kei. They had just finished the chunin exams before any of this happened. "Takara…" Kei murmured. Mio and Chisaki instantly went over to see Miharu. "He's not hurt badly. It wasn't him that person was after." Chisaki said activating her byakugan. "The wound's not vital. But he is weakened. So Akio you and Mio get him to safety with help from Takara, Hiro, and Kei." She said.

The younger version of Kiba nodded and walked over to Miharu with help from Hiro, picked him up and started to bring him to a safer place to be healed. '_This is bad._' Akio thought. '_I hope dad and Yuri's alright. If they aren't mom will be devastated._'

* * *

**Omake!**

Me: And it's finally finished!

Sasuke: *scoffs* Dramatic much?

Me: Hey, what can I say? I'm just a sucker for drama. :D Review! But be nice! Bye!

Sasuke: What she said, bye.


	22. Makoto's Long Kiss Good-bye

Me: Warning, Warning, WARNING! MakoYuu lemon, might be crappy.

Naruto: Cassie-chan does not own us! Only Makoto, Yuuki and other Oc(s)

Sasuke: Don't like yaoi don't read.

Me: I apologize to those who wish for SasuNaru. *bows* I promise I'll make that up to you when I finally get this done and start a new story. *grins*

Naruto: Review but be nice!

Sasuke: Or else die by my chidori.

Me: They love me so much. :D Oh! Listen to "Long Kiss Goodbye For this chapter! ;) This isn't the ending, not technically, I'm going to make an epilogue to this so there will be at least two more chapters to this then...IT'S ALL OVER! WHOO! Oh and btw, *whispers* character death. :3 Hint, hint, check out title of the chapter. *nudges one of the reviews* :3 For the next chapter.

Naruto and Sasuke: ...Bye...

* * *

**Chapter 22: Makoto's Long Kiss Good-Bye I**

Nightfall had soon come down on Konoha. The hospital was their only safe place for the injured and non-injured. Yuuki was outside his room tiptoeing quietly as he past Makoto's room. He froze dead in his tracks when he heard the door open. _Shit!_ The inner Yuuki cussed. "What are you doing, Yuuki? Why do you have a-No, no you're not leaving again are you?" Makoto looked devastated. Yuuki frowned. "I won't be gone for long Makoto." He smiled. "I just-I have to stop this, this fighting, this war."

"I'll hel-"

"No, I don't want you to get anymore injured. You were in a coma. I thought I had lost you back there." Makoto gritted his teeth. "That doesn't matter! I had something worth saving. Yuuki stay here, with me, protect your family while you're _here_." Yuuki shook his head and sighed. '_I have to do something…maybe get him exhausted enough to…_' he groaned in the back of his throat.

_'Might as well, then again what if…_' "I guess-if it really means a lot to you for me to stay then how about we go into an empty hospital room." he said a little too seductively for his liking. Makoto's eyes widened. Then he smirked getting the idea. "Fine with me." He kissed the raven harshly before leading him back to his room.

"Yuuki…ha…d-don't leave." Makoto begged into Yuuki's ear as he thrusted into the raven making him moan out in pleasure. Yuuki looked to the side at the wall on the left. "I ha-ve to M-Ma-ah…koto there's no other way to stop this war."

"What about our life? Our relationship? Weren't we going to start a family or something." He felt Yuuki shake his head. "I don't think-Ah! Th-There…" Makoto complied and began to quicken his pace. He stopped with one last thrust because of his tiredness. He came inside Yuuki making him moan as the substance filled his insides.

"I-I have too, Makoto I'm sorry." Yuuki whispered in the brunette ear before getting of the bed and quickly putting his clothes on. '_I have to do this. If I don't everyone will be…_' Yuuki shook his head not wanting to think of it. It was too horrible to think about _it_. War, death, bloodshed. All those things tie together in a relationship that just leads to sadness and tradegy. The raven sighed and focus some of his chakra to his lower body to ease the pain as he walked. Once Yuuki was at the door he heard voices. '_Dad? Uncle Neji? Huh?_'

"Do you think it's the best idea for us to sneak away from our families, Sasuke? I mean, I have two sons and a daughter, plus a wife here in this hospital that seems to be our only safe place!" It was Kiba, Akio and Chisaki's father saying that. Yuuki raised an eyebrow and opened the door a little to see what they were up to. "It's the best idea of course." Shikamaru said in a low lazy tone.

'_Oh…I forgot Hiroki and Minako were here to visit but I've never seen them yet…_' Yuuki thought interested in more. "It maybe a good idea, Shikamaru, but how are we going to sneak away? We all have wives and children here. How exactly are we going to leave knowing they're without protection?" Neji pointed out raising a brow.

The ANBU team sighed. "Well, we just going to have to seal our chakra so they won't sense it." Sasuke answered. "And hope that out eldest children will protect our wives and younger children in our place." He added with a sigh. "Mr. Uchiha! you must come to the ER quickly!" a nurse yelled suddenly. " I know you and your team are planning to go into war," she continued in a quiet voice. "But this is serious, this is about Kohana!"

Yuuki's eyes widened just as Sasuke's did. '_What's wrong with Kohana?_' "Kohana? What about her?" Sasuke asked. The young nurse took a deep breath. "Kohana was in a state of a coma. She was injured seriously. But since she has a nine-tailed demon inside her like lord hokage she healed remarkably fast! Now she's just lying down in her bed. But there's a slight problem with that."

"What's the problem Mieko?" Neji asked. Mieko opened her mouth to finish but she was interrupted when the door next to them opened and slammed shut. Sasuke blinked. "Yuuki where are you going?" he asked. Yuuki stopped and turned around. "To protect my little sister!" he answered. "Oh! And Dad?!" he called again. "Yes Yuuki?"

"Don't you dare die in that war, got it!" Sasuke smirked knowingly and nodded in reply. Yuuki had a niche for ease-dropping on people. "I won't, Yuuki."

* * *

"Sasuke, don't you think this is a little…"

"Subtle?"

Kiba nodded taking off his mask. "Yeah." Sasuke shrugged. "We need to stay here. At least around the perimater. Or, here's a better idea. Let's split up." He said. His team's eyes widned. "Are you nuts, Sasuke?" Kiba asked. We'll die." Sasuke shook his head. "No we won't. We'll be fine. Our nindo, everyone's nindo, "is to never give in, always move forward"."

Neji chuckled. "You got that from Yuuki didn't you?" Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Yeah, now lets move. Neji you lead and scout the left. Shikamaru the right, ne and Kiba will go over there." He pointed to the entrance of the village to prove his point.

"Don't you think that's a bad idea, Uchiha Yuuki?" a girl's voice asked. Sasuke and the other anbu to see the girl he saw with the others. '_Sh-She was…!_' "Damn it! Ahh!" he shouted in pain. Riko had Sasuke pin to the ground smirking evilly at him. "Did you really think you could escape me, Uchiha Yuuki?"

"Phinox Flower Jutsu!"

Yuuki fiercely cut Riko's side making it bleed harshly. "What the hell? Why are you attacking my family-my home?!" Riko smirked. "So you've been hiding? I been looking for you, Yuuki. I want to kill you-torture you until your dead." Yuuki felt fear race throughout his body. '_Damn it! Hiro do something!_' "Hiro! Look out!" Takara yelled getting pulled into Kei's chest. "Kei! Kei!" The red-head looked towards the voice that was calling his name. His eyes widened. "Mom! Mom, what the hell are you going out here?! Get back in there!" He growled tightening his hold on Takara. "Kei…" she murmured. "Kei I need to find your little sister. Do you know where she's gone to? Chiyo! Chiyo, where are you? Chiyo! Chi-" Kei's mother gasped at what she saw. Kei's eyes widened. "No…No! Chiyo! Chiyo!"

"Shhh."

"Give me back my little sister damn you!"

"Hey! She's healing her brat!"

"Don't you dare speak to my son like that!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sasaki Ruka. This is Ojima Ryuunosuke." She smiled. "Your little sister will be alright now. Just get her inside and some rest. My I ask your names?" asked Ruka softly. "My name's Nagisa. Tomoe Nagisa. The little girl is my youngest daughter, Tomoe Chiyo and this is my son Kei." Nagisa replied. "I'm Haruno Takara. Why is this happening Ruka? Can you tell us?" she asked. Ruka nodded her face hardening. "That girl-the one that's attacking this village. She's well-differnent, special even. It's kind of hard to explain actually-"

"All Nakamura Riko is, is a crazy lunatic with a very high quality of power-meaning she can kill you with one shot." Takara and Kei's eyes widened. "Then we have to get inside. Mom go with Chiyo _now_."

"Kei you seriously want me to leave my eldest son here in this hell hole?" Kei raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Nagisa sighed. "You really are _his_ son." Kei flinched. It wasn't everyday his mother said that. His father, Tomoe Momaru, left for a long-term mission and never came back that day. Later Kei's mother was to have Chiyo and their father wasn't there to see his daughter be born. _(A/N: Tomoe is Kei's father surname not his mother's maiden name, btw.) _

"So, Ryuunosuke, you're saying that you've teamed up with a crazy fucking maniac?!" Kei asked his eye twitching angrily. "Tomoe Kei watch that mouth of yours!" Nagisa yelled. "Kei you can…let me go now. I want to help Ruka heal Chiyo. Go help Hiro." Kei nodded. "Alright but once you're done-"

"Go in to safety, I know Kei. You be careful too." Takara smiled. "Go." The red-head nodded and went to help his teammate fight. Nagisa went to stop him but Ryuunosuke held her back. "What…?"

"It's alright. He's going to be fine Mrs. Tomoe." He said. "Nagisa. Please call me Nagisa." She said. "Ryuunosuke." The brunette nodded a tint of pink on his face. Ruka saw this and chuckled quietly.

Takara gasped. "Everyone look out!" Ruka grabbed Chiyo and Ryuunosuke instantly picked up Nagisa, they all dodged the flaming rock that was coming towards them. Nagisa's eyes widened. "Wait a minute…where's my son?" Ryuunosuke tightened his hold on her, pushing her closer to his chest. "I told he'll be fine…look." He point to the left side to see Kei and Hiro safe and sound but injured-badly. "Kei!"

"Hiro! Hiro, are you alright? Kei are you-?"

"KEI! No!"

"Hey get back here you're going to die if you go near them!"

Nagisa turned her head towards Ryuunosuke, glaring harshly at him. "And what? Leave my son to die? Leave the hokage's son to die? I can't…I can't have that happen again-not again…." Tears found their way down her face; she clenched the place where her heart was as if it had broken into pieces. Ryuunosuke frowned. "Ruka get the little girl in the hospital along with Nagisa and Takara." He said. Ruka raised an eyebrow before her eyes widened in realization. "Ryuunosuke you're not planning to-"

"Yes. I have to."

"But Ryuu-"

"Ruka. Do as I say alright? Don't forget who the leader is."

Ruka pouted. "Fine. You better be careful." She said. "C'mon Takara." Takara picked up Chiyo and followed Ruka. "We'll be waiting for you Nagisa." She said softly before continuing to follow Ruka. Nagisa nodded then looked at Ryuunosuke. "Thank you." She said and kissed the man's cheek. "Be careful." The brunette nodded dumbly before coming back to reality. "Y-Yeah sure just get to saftey." Nagisa nodded and ran over to Ruka and Takara and they went inside the hospital to hope and pray for Kei, Ryuunosuke and Hiro's safety.

* * *

**Omake!**

Me: I feel accomplished today. *grins*

Sasuke: *snorts* Never mind that! Why am I going into war?!

Me: You're already in war. And by the way, I don't know when I'm going to end it but it'll be soon.

Sasuke: The story or the war?

Me: Both. The war first since that will be interesting which reminds me for the future, violence and gore don't like don't read! And then there will be the ending to the whole series along with a couple of extras too but still it'll be ended. I don't know when but I'll find out. Anyways, hope you like review but be nice! Bye!

Sasuke: Bye.


	23. Makoto's Long Kiss Good-bye II

Naruto: Cassie-chan who dies again?

Me: Naruto if I tell you that'll be spoiling it.

Naruto: But Yuuki's going to be depressed-Even worst Yummy S will be depressed!

Me: *smirks* Or maybe not. I don't know if I actually going to kill him off.

Naruto: *sighs in relief* Oh-wait what?! You just said in the last chapter-!

Me: *grins evilly* I know, I know. Don't worry. Besides a certain some one becomes a grandma *nudges Naruto*

Naruto: *Blushes* Sh-Shut up! Review! Cassie-chan doesn't own Naruto characters meaning me and Sasuke plus more! Don't like yaoi don't read and there will be mpreg in this chapter. There is violence and gore too! Bye! *run off stage*

Me: *chuckles* Evil aren't I? Enjoy if you like mpreg and yaoi-yuri too but it really doesn't count along with incest. Anyways, Enjoy! R&R but be nice! Bye!

* * *

**Chapter 23: Makoto's Long Kiss Good-bye II**

Yuuki's eye twitched in annoyance. '_What the hell? Where am I?_' His onyx eyes opened to see Makoto, Jun, Hikari, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, and others in the room. Naruto gave a furious glare. "Uchiha Yuuki do you even know how worried I was about you?! Do you even-"

"Mom I get." He growled. Naruto's glare grew even more ominous. "Don't you dare speak to me like that, got it?" Yuuki sighed. "Sorry mom." Naruto nodded. "Now Yuuki Tsunade has something to tell you so brace yourself." Yuuki raised an eyebrow and nodded for Tsunade to continue. What he didn't expect was for her to be so-blunt. "You're pregnant." Yuuki laughed. "G-Grandma th-that's so funny! Haha!"

"I'm serious."

Yuuki's laughter died. "Y-You were? B-But-"

"I taught you the sexy jutsu Yuuki remember?"

"Huh-Oh! Oh god…" Makoto sighed. '_Well, there goes not being a father for a while-but why didn't he tell me?_' "Makoto? Honey are you alright?" Tenten asked laying a hand on her eldest son's face. "Abort it." Makoto said quietly but Yuuki could make it out. "What? Why?"

"Just abort it now."

"No! I won't abort my parents' first grandchild!"

"Then I guess I won't go through with it."

"Makoto…"

"Makoto you have to you're the fath-"

"No. I'm not I don't _want _to be."

Jun looked at her elder brother with eyes wide. "Makoto you-"

"Jun. Let him be." Neji joined in. "But dad-!"

"There's nothing you can do, Jun." Yuuki said whipping tears from his eyes. "Makoto's just a mother fuck asshole."'_My bastard._' "Yuuki."

"Mom can you stay with me for a while, Tsunade?"

"Sure kid."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Makoto!" Jun yelled tears flowing down her face. Tenten held Hikari to her chest hiding her away from all the Makoto's blood that had shed. The brunette cried in pain holding his side that was rapidly bleeding. "Makoto!" Mio yelled running towards him. "Are you alright?" Makoto glared. "No and don't heal me." Mio blinked. "What? I have to for Yuuki." Makoto turned his head away from her not wanting to look in her green eyes. "Yuuki's having your child Makoto." Jun said from behind their father. "You have to be with him. Don't die on him."

Makoto smirked to himself. "Sorry but I have to. Yuuki tried to go out in this war by himself now it's my turn and I will die with honor." There was a loud smack. Neji and Jun's eyes widened. "M-Mom?"

"Hyuuga Makoto you don't not have to die! Not before your baby brother is born! The best way to die-I think is to grow old with the one you love. Not by war-not by an ANBU mission nor by sickness." Tenten took a deep breath after finishing. "Makoto you have so much to offer-a child is a gift."

"I'm only eighteen!"

"And Yuuki's seventeen! Don't you think this isn't hard enough? Makoto you have a child now; a family. Isn't this what you wanted? Where that little boy who dreamed of having a family? Where's Hyuuga Makoto?"

Makoto sighed. "I guess I could…give it a try…being a father." Tenten smiled. "And we'll help you and Yuuki. Promise." Makoto nodded. He gasped silent before he yelled. "Mom look out-ahh!" Tenten and Hikari opened their eyes to see Makoto lying on them unconscious and bleeding heavily. "Mommy why is there red stuff on Makoto? Is he sleeping?" Tenten looked over to Mio who was already one-step ahead of her. The pink haired teen check Makoto's pulse, frowning deeply.

"He's…gone."

* * *

Yuuki's eyes widened in terror. "No…it can't-he can't…tell me it's not-" Mio frowned. "I'm sorry Yuuki." Tears found their way down Yuuki's pale face. "Why…Why?"

"He did it to save Tenten and Hikari." Yuuki nodded. "At least he did." Mio nodded numbly. "Yeah." Tsunade sighed. "Well that's another funeral we'll have to hold." Yuuki looked up at Tsunade. "Can't you do something?" The blonde shook her head. "I can't I'm sorry Yuuki." More tears fell down, Yuuki managed to hold an angonized scream until Naruto sat down at his side and hugged him, letting him cry out his pain.

"I-I want him back…Makoto…" Naruto shushed him and rubbed his back softly. "I know you do but you have to-"

"_Kit I feel the Hyuuga boy's chakra signature! He's still alive._' Naruto's eyes widened and he tightened his hold on Yuuki, pushing him into his chest. '_Should I tell him?_' "_It'll be the right thing to do then leave him in heart break._" Naruto agreed. "Yuuki, can you do me a favor and believe that Makoto's not dead? Can you do that?" Yuuki raised an eyebrow and sniffed. "What do you mean? Makoto's dead gone, mom! There nothing-nothing we can-"

"Who said I was going to die when my boyfriend's baring my child along with my mother's pregnancy?" a low voice said. Yuuki looked to see a smirking yet injured Makoto in the doorway. Jun cried tears of joy smiling happily that her brother wasn't dead.

"Asshole." Yuuki muttered under his breath angrily. "You used a subsitute jutsu?" Makoto smirked. "Yep. And I did say what I did because I was-you know."

"Surprised?" Makoto nodded. "…Yeah." Yuuki smiled. "I don't care. I'm just glad you're alive." Makoto grinned. "Good, 'cause I am too." Yuuki rolled his eyes before cringing when someone suddenly whacked Makoto on the head. "Ow! Damn it Kaede what fuck was that for-Mom?! Why you hit me?!" Tenten's eye twitched furiously, she snorted and glared at her eldest son. "Don't ever make me think you're dead again. You here me?" she asked. Makoto nodded. "Y-Yes ma'am." He stammered in fear for his life, literally this time.

Tenten nodded still glaring but at the wall mostly. Neji backed away slowly knowing that surely he'd be the next-"NEJI!"-target. The elder Hyuuga sighed. "I'll go calm her down. Jun watch Hikari." The girl nodded and took Hikari's hand. "Jun what about Kohana and Chika?" Hikari asked worried about her two friends. "And what about Hajime?" Jun raised an eyebrow. Chika and Kohana she could understand being worried about but-who was Hajime? She shrugged it off but answer about Chika. "Chika's with her mother and Miharu. Speaking of him, Mio how is Miharu?" Jun asked turning her attention to Mio. The younger version of Sakura sighed. "He's find but I think-mom thinks he went into self-induced coma-like he wanted to be in a coma or wanted to die." She frowned. "Me and mom tried our best but couldn't do anything. Today he just woke up and man the lectures he got from mom." She sighed remembering her mother's rambles.

Jun chuckled nervously. '_Note to self: Never get pregnant before a war. You'll only end up lecturing your eldest son. In fact hell! Never get married!_' Jun nodded to herself as she repeated her thought to herself ten more times until it annoyed her-which it did to no end. "Jun? Someone's here for you." Makoto said laying a hand on Jun's shoulder. The girl raised an eyebrow and turned to see her crush standing in the doorway.

"S-Satoshi!"

"Yo." The boy replied smirking at Jun making her blush. "Long time no see." Everyone nodded. "Yeah…" Jun snorted. "Yeah very long time…" she mumbled. The red head sighed. "Jun I know you're angry but we have to get along at least for as long as the war is going on."

"Hn."

"You're starting that again?"

"Hn."

"You're just like your father only you're an asshole in a woman's body." Jun raised an eyebrow at that comment. "What's that supposed to mean and don't curse around my sister!" Satoshi winced when he felt someone kick him in the side. He turned to he left to see little Hikari with her cheeks puffed him, small hands on both her sides. Satoshi smiled. "Hey girly." He said picking Hikari up. "What's your name?"

"Hikari. Hyuuga Hikari. You're the meany who broke my sister's heart." Satoshi snorted. "I didn't break her heart kid. I-"

"But Jun says-"

"It's all right Hikari."

"But-"

"No buts, Hikari." Jun said smiling. "I'm alright now. Satoshi I'll forgive if you promise not to die on me." Satoshi smirked. "Sure thing princess." Jun glared. "Don't call me that!"

"Hn. Whatever you say."

* * *

"H-Hiro…?" Takara asked staring at the blonde Uchiha with wide frightened emerald green eyes. Her long dark hair was cut short when Riko grabbed hold of her. Takahashi Madoka had helped make her hair look decent and to her surprise Takara liked her hair short-she accepted the fact. "Hiro? Hey can you hear me? Hiro?" Takara sighed. "It's no use Mei he's out cold."

"Yuu what are you doing?" the brunette stayed silent. "I'm gonna bring Hiro in the hospital then I have to find my little brother." He said. '_And hope to god that he's not dead. Riko being like this is bad enough can't have two demons making damage._' "Yuu! Help me!" Mei gasped. "Yuu look it's your little brother err…"

"Hajime."

"Yeah! Him."

"Yuu! H-Help!"

"Hajime! Don't worry I'm coming!" he laid Hiro down on the ground with Mei and Takara at his side and went to go get Hajime when someone stopped him. Mei grinned. "Hiro! You're okay!" she screamed in tears. Hiro sighed and patted the girl on the back. "I'm fine Mei thanks." The mint-green haired girl nodded smiling in joy. "You're welcome."

"Hiro what the hell? Why'd you stop me?!"

"You can't go."

Yuu narrowed his eyes. "Why not." Hiro hestitated for a moment surprising all of them, Madoka, Takara, Kei, even Mei. "Y-You can't go because-because…" he sighed and pulled the boy close to him. He cupped on of his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. Yuu blushed. "Wh-Wha…what was that for?" Hiro smirked. "Paybacks a bitch huh?" he chuckled. "Let's do this together alright?" he asked. Yuu raised an eyebrow at Hiro before taking the boy's hand and agreeing to his offer.

"Help!" -(Hajime)

"Let's go."-(Yuu)

"Right!"-(Everyone else)

* * *

Naruto watched from the window what was going on outside. He tried hard to hold back the tears. He wanted to scream at Hiro-make him stop-beg for his second child's like but clearly it was futile since Hiro had grown to be like his father-a stubborn asshole. "Lord Hokage?" a voice asked. Naruto turned to see a brown haired woman with a little girl at her side. "You're Kei's mother and Momaru's wife I presume." She nodded. "Yes. I'm Nagisa." She said frowning slightly. "Do you know why they're fighting out there?" he asked. His fists curling. "Chiyo…"

"Mr. hokage do be sad." Chiyo said innocently. "Mommy said big brother will come back to us and Hiro will come back to you. She said it'll be okay as long as we never give up hope." Naruto smiled. "That's right Chiyo." He said mentally frowning. '_So many injuries…I'm surprised she didn't die._'

"_Kit someone used the forbidden medical ninjutsu on her like Lady Chiyo from the sand. I can tell._" Kyuubi said frowning herself. Naruto's eyes widened. "Chiyo could you tell me who had healed you?" he asked. The little girl shrugged. "I don't remember. Mommy said they left before I woke up." Naruto nodded. "Oh I see. Well that's okay." '_Then who could've used that forbidden jutsu?_' "Chiyo honey could you go find Kohana and play with her? I'm sure she's lonely." Chiyo gave a smile. "Okay mama." She hugged Naruto's leg before walking to the hospital room Kohana was currently in.

"Nagisa?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. Nagisa had a saddened look on her face. "The girl, the one that healed my daughter-Chiyo died and then Ruka brought her back to life-sh-she saved Chiyo lord hokage…she saved her life in exchange for her own." Tears slowly fell down her face. Naruto smiled and hugged her. "It's alright Nagisa. I'm sure Ruka feels that she's done something good now but until the war's over we're going to hold funerals for every one of these people-ninja that have died for us. Nagisa nodded. "Th-Thank you my lord."

"Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Call me Naruto. I'm not really on duty right now but I do give orders-or advise the anbu to give the orders for cilvilians. But that's not the point. Just-call me Naruto for right now." Nagisa smiled.

"Alright. Naruto."

* * *

"_Kohana calm down! I'm sure everything's fine out there!_" Ryuu tried to reason with the little girl but it was just plain futile. '_B-But Ryuu-I have an idea!_' Ryuu raised an eyebrow at Kohana. "_What's that?_"

'_Take over me._'

"_What?_"

'_You heard me now do it! Hurry!_' Ryuu huffed. "_Fine but if I get in trouble by my mom it's all on you._' Kohana smiled. '_Thank you Ryuu_'

"_Whatever._"

* * *

Me: Well, that's finished! *checks story off of "to do list"* Now I'll be going to the next! NaruSasu Vampfic! X3 I'll be seeing ya, bye! *walks off stage*

Sasuke: Review but be nice bye.

Naruto: Errm what he said bye! *follows me and Sasuke*


	24. Ryuu Takes Over! Kohana Blossoms!

**Warning:** Violence/Gore, cursing, and yaoi only implied. :3

**Disclaimer:** I only own the Oc(s) in this story. That'll be located on chapter 25 :3 There's a lot of them.

Don't like don't read. Like? Enjoy.

Naruto: Finally! Took ya long enough.

Me: Hey! Besides this chapter's hard when you're getting stabbed in the thigh with your cat's claws. :3 Anyways, R&R and enjoy but be nice!

Me&Naru: Bye!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Ryuu Takes Over! Kohana Blossoms!**

'_Ryuu are you sure using a transformation jutsu is okay?_' Kohana asked the young Kyuubi no kitsune. Ryuu shrugged. '**_I don't think you're that different. You look like a sixteen year old._**' Kohana twitched. '_Ryuu keep in mind-I'm only SIX! I can fight! But apparently you can and you better not hurt my body!_'

'**_Fine, fine, but it's bound to get hurt somehow anyways. Can't really stop that fact._**' Kohana huffed. '_Yeah yeah._'

The little fox demon ran quickly out of the hospital room making sure to hide the chakra knowing that he had a lot of it-it was obvious he and Kohana would get caught. '**Kohana do you think you can be the one to talk? Demons like me grow faster than humans do. In other words if I talk it'll sound like your annoying father!**'

'_1, my dad's not annoying thank you and second, fine with me I don't mind as long as we get my brother away from that Riko girl!_'

'**What about Hajime? I don't feel his chakra anymore-oh no…**' Ryuu stopped running realizing that point. He and Kohana saw Naruto and a woman standing next to the window of the hospital. His red eyes widened with horror when he saw Riko ready to attack them. Kohana's mouth opened to yell but it was too late. The glass shattered and blood splatter on to the ground. Kohana's eyes filled with tears as she took over some of her body. Blue eyes turned back to red in an instant. "MOM!" she yelled using 'mom' for the first time since she had transformed into an older version of herself. "Look out! In the window!"

Naruto turned to see Kohana older than she was, she looked to be sixteen-seventeen, and yet he did everything to try and save Nagisa with Kohana's help. Kohana's voice seemed older too. It was like she had changed in front of his eyes. Ryuu, in Kohana's body, took over again and ran over to see Nagisa and Naruto. "Mom you okay?" Kohana asked while Ryuu took over the rest of her body, her movements, and others.

"Kohana? Wh-What happened to you-Oh god no you let Ryuu take over you didn't you? Why? You can get yourself killed!"

"Mommy calm down!" Her voice was back to the little girls' one. She transformed back deeming it to be okay with a big smile and grin on her face. She opened her eyes, appearing shining azure blue. Naruto gave a sigh of relief as he held Nagisa in his arms. '_Damn it she's injured badly. And right now we're in trouble big time._' He glanced at Riko frowning. '_Sasuke where are you we need you…_'

* * *

Sasuke was the nursery with Ishikawa Mieko and Tsubaki. Anbu men surrounded the room. Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru were injured but they were minor. Their concerns were on the thriplets, Saya, Sanosuke, and Fugaku-Minato. "What are we going to do, sir?" Tsubaki asked uncertain of what to call Sasuke. Mieko was certain her worry was not fit on the triplets but of Hiro. She sighed. "Tsubaki focus please. Mr. Uchiha we're here for your orders sir what would you like us to do?" Sasuke glanced at the two girls than the triplets. Saya looked up with her blue eyes shining because of the light. "Stay here with them alright? Make sure their safe and-"

There was a loud blasted that made all three of them begin to wail and cry. Mieko tried her best to calm down Sanosuke but to know avail.

Sasuke looked over to the left where the blast was, his eyes wide. '_That's the direction where Naruto is…he was supposed come here through that way!_' "Neji, Kiba stay here with Mieko and Tsubaki." He ordered. Neji and Kiba gave curt nods but Kiba asked, "Where are you going?" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Naruto's back there! There was a loud blast you heard it too right?" Kiba's eyes widened. '_Hinata! Chisaki Akio!_' "Mieko make sure Yuri is safe here with you." He said to the girl. '_Damn it! Hinata please be alright! Akio, Chisaki!_' "Uchiha I'm coming too! My family's back there too!"

"So is mine." Neji said seriously.

"Hey! What about us? We can't do this alone!"

"Now, now, who said you were doing this alone?" Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru looked over behind Mieko to see Kakashi, Kaname, and Aki smiling at them. "We're here with you dear." Kaname said. "Sasuke you better go get Naruto he needs you there. Kohana too. Hurry now." Sasuke nodded. "Thank you." Kaname smiled. "It's no problem dear." And with that Sasuke left with Kiba and Neji. Shikamaru stay with Kaname and Kakashi knowing his family was where they should be, in the sand safe and sound.

* * *

Temari panted harshly holding her stomach, putting pressure on the wound that was there. Gaara had a sand barrier over his youngest daughter Akane knowing she was the one that weilded a demon like his, another Shukaku named Aya, a girl demon that was sure to be terror to the village or so per say. "D-Daddy!" Akane yelled tears rolling down her face the sand barrier hardening to keep any attacks from hitting her. Jiro the second oldest gritted his teeth as he clenched the girls arm as she held him by the neck. Isako coughed up some blood before she collasped to the ground. Sadako stayed behind Gaara in front of Akane with Takeru.

"Gaara be careful alright please?" Sadako asked her blue eyes showing a sad emotion. Gaara nodded. "Just get the kids out of here, get Akane out of here." The red-head nodded. "Alright." She turned to Akane. "Honey come on lets go mommy will take you to safety." Akane shook her head. "No! I want to be with daddy! I want to be with him! Daddy!"

"Gaara be careful!" Temari yelled wincing in pain. Sadako and Akane quickly ran over to her and tended to her wounds. "Sasori?!"

"Yo."

Sadako rolled her eyes. "Where's Satoshi and Koneko? Haruka?" Sasori scowled at her before answering. "Haruka home safe with Akatsuki and Akihiko. Satoshi's helping with the leaf as Gaara ordered. Koneko is tending to some of the ninja's who've fought before I got here." Temari's eyes widened. "There were more attacks?!" Sasori nodded. "Yeah and I think one of the attacks were on here but on the Konoha specifically."

"Who was it?" Temari asked. "That attacked I mean."

Sasori opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when they all had to doge ten Kunai knives heading for them. "Kimura Tatsuki…"

Sadako raised an eyebrow. "Who she?"

"Hidan's daughter. His first daughter." Sasori answered. Temari's eyes widened. "Then that means-"

"That's right honey!" Tatsuki yelled grinning ominously at them. Her eyes had shown a killing intent with Temari. "Tatsuki what do you want?" The girl shrugged. "Oh nothing except my father back! I had to here from Uncle Itachi who disobayed Pain and went back to Konoha to start a happy family and apologize to his little brother." She rolled her eyes before snarling at them. "Pathetic."

"Hey! That's my father you're talking about!" growled Uchiha Sachi who was followed by her family. "Sachi get back here!" Satori yelled catching up to her daughter. "It's not safe-!"

"Mom!

"Mother!"

"Mommy!"

"Satori!"

Tatsuki grabbed Satori by the neck harshly choking her. The red-eyed raven gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tightly. "Mom!" Miyuki yelled beginning to run towards her. "Miyuki don't!" Hisoka yelled. Miyuki turned her brother and glared. "Why?!"

"Because she's dangerous and even with a hostage she'll kill her and you both. Now besides that where Aoi and Misaki?"

"They're with Daichi. And he's with Akihiko and Akatsuki." Hisoka nodded. "Alright then if those two are at least with someone it'll be okay to  
fight." He replied getting out a kunai knife. Miyuki rolled her red eyes and got out some shuriken and a kunai. '_This war better be over soon-this is getting annoying._'

* * *

Yuuki sighed. It felt like hours. He and Makoto had heard a huge blast coming from where his mother was. Haruno Miharu was now in the room with him and Makoto healing and watching out for his little sister Chika and mother, Sakura. "Miharu honey are you sure you're alright? They got you pretty badly." Miharu nodded. "I'm fine mom. Thanks." Sakura nodded knowing her son was stubborn like Naruto and Sasuke put together. '_He's been near those two for too long._' She thought shaking her head. '_Too, too long…twenty years for him…and oh god I'm old! But I'm also pregnant…that still doesn't matter._' She sighed. "Yuuki dear are you alright? You're not going to throw up or anything are you?" Yuuki looked up at her like she was crazy. "No! Why does that happen when you're pregnant?" Sakura nodded and Yuuki groaned. "Joy…"

"Oh! Yuuki what're you going to name it? If it's a boy or girl that is." Yuuki shrugged. "I don't know. I've always liked the name Arashi. I thought it was kind of cool." Mio nodded. "That name is kind of cool. Miharu are you ever going to get married and have a kid?" She asked smirking to herself at Miharu's face. "Wh-What?! N-No you're crazy Mio." He stammered. Mio smirked. "Oh come on Miharu I know you have a little thing for Yuuki's cousin." Yuuki raised an eyebrow. '_Miharu has a thing for Hisoka? Nah…they're rivals to the end. He must have a crush on Miyuki._' "S-So? What's your point?" asked Miharu. Mio shrugged. "No reason. Hey Yuuki does Miyuki like my brother?"

Yuuki shrugged. "I really don't know. Every time me and Hisoka try to talk to her about him she'd blush and give an excuse to get away from the subject. She's done that since I was in Suna." Replied Yuuki nodded at the memory of him and Hisoka trying to get who Miyuki's crush was. "But that little mission failed until I had to come back here." Miharu blushed a deep shade of red. '_M-Miyuki likes me?_'

"Are you serious?" he asked. Yuuki nodded. "Yup. Ask Hisoka we tried. But even when we would talk about it Hisoka would go all "overprotective brother mode" and start to curse you out. Even make a little scarecrow dummy thing and throw kunai and shuriken at it-you." Miharu shivered. "Thanks for that information."

"Yuuki!" Inuzuka Chisaki yelled running into the room with her brother. "There's trouble in the sand! There have been some reported injured there." She said hurriedly. "The message we got was from Uchiha Miyuki. She said that Nara Temari was seriously injured but managed to keep her stable. And then there was Uchiha Satori, Hisoka, and Itachi. She said that they had minor injuries but in all honesty, Satori had the most injuries. She was grasped by the neck harshly and-"

"Alright. No more. Thanks Chisaki." The girl nodded. "You're welcome. What're we going to do?" she asked. "Lady Tsunade has sent some people over to Suna to help but…"

"You're worried about Hisoka and my other relatives."

"Yes." Chisaki replied moving closer to Yuuki and whispered, "For Akio's sake that is. He has a crush on Hisoka." Yuuki nodded. "I see. That makes since he's fidgetting."

* * *

"Brother why?" Kaya asked blood slowly falling down her chin, white tears flowing down her face. "Why Momiji?" she asked again not getting an answer from him. "Answer me damn it! Why'd you kill her? Why'd you kill Midori?!"

"I didn't. Kaya in front of you is not me. It's Honoka." The other Momiji smirked. "Che, you're such a clever one, Momiji. No wonder I let you join this goup." She said changing back to her original form. "I've never joined your stupid group. I only did it to protect my sisters. Especially Kaya!" he replied. Honoka scowled darkly. "Yeah and you obviously done it to be closer to Akihiko who had been with you first am I correct?" Momiji gritted his teen letting his bangs fall over his eyes. "Leave Akihiko out of this, Honoka."

"Hn. Why should I?" she asked. "He's just as much apart of this betrayal as anything."

"He didn't want you to hurt the hokage's unborn child!"

"That _child _is already born!" she yelled. "Kohana, if that's her name, was already born when Yuuki left for suna." She added calmly.

"Then what's the point of putting her in this conversation between two idiots like you." Akihiko appeared suddenly. Akatsuki hide in the house with Aoi and Misaki with Daichi too. The boy had a kunai ready just in case. "Akatsuki." Daichi whispered. "Yeah kid."

"I'm not a damn kid." He hissed. "Move Aoi and Misaki to a safer place away from the door and windows."

"But kid-"

"Just do it alright? Please?" Akatsuki sighed. "Fine but you owe me for this." Daichi smirked. "Fine with me."

* * *

~_Flashback_~

_"Mom! Mom are you alright? Can you hear me? Mom!"_

_"Kei she's going into the emergency room please be patient."_

_"How can I be patient Shizune when my mother is probably dead?!"_

_"Kei please…."_

_"Big brother? What's happened to mommy? Is she okay?_"

_Kei looked down at his little sister. Tears fled down his face as he instantly went to hug her. "I'm sorry Chiyo. I'm so sorry…_"

_"Kei…_"

~_End of Flashback_~

Tsunade sighed. "Another deceased. Damn it. We can't even do anything for Nagisa's children." The blonde slammed down on the hokage's desk. '_So much paper work Naruto has to do…I wonder if he should retire._' Tsunade shook her head. '_That'll be his decision not mine._' "Lady Tsunade?" Tanaka Ume said leading her little sister Shizue along with her elder brother Tanaka Aito. "Yes?" Tsunade said with a sigh. "Mother wants to know about father." Aito replied. "What're his conditions?"

Tsunade's hazle eyes widened. '_How am I supposed to tell them that Isamu didn't die in battle?_' "He died didn't he Tsunade?" Ume asked tears flowing down her face suddenly. "Ume…"

"It's okay you've done everything you could. I shouldn't blame you-we all shouldn't." Aito nodded. "Mother taught us not to blame anyone even if someone has died." Tsunade smiled. "You've been taught well." She muttered. "Ume, Aito. You're father didn't die. He's in Kirigakure help the Mizukage with security just in case the war spreads to that village." She said bluntly. "I told your mother that and she's not worried. Although your father, Isamu, has told me to tell you, Aito, to take care of your mother with my help while he's gone."

Ume smiled. "Thank goodness!" Aito nodded smiling in relief. "Yes thank you Tsunade."

"No problem kid now hurry and go to your mother and Shigemi. They need you."

"Right!"

"Tsunade could you watch Shizune for us though?" Ume asked. The blonde nodded waving them off. "Yes, yes, now hurry before something happens to the two." Ume and Aito glared.

"Right."

* * *

Kei gritted his teeth glaring at the unconscious Riko. '_You killed my mother…leaving me an orphan. I hate you Nakamura Riko. I hate you so much. Damn you to hell._' "Kei you need to calm down." Yamasaki Ryoma said laying a hand on Kei's shoulder. Said red-head calmed down slightly hearing the other boy's voice. "Fine."

"Kei do you think you can handle being well you know…" Mei started with a frown on her face. The green haired girl didn't like the look in his eyes. '_I have a feeling that Kei's going to be getting revenge on Riko…_' she thought. "Yuu hey!" Maruyama Kenta yelled trying to get the brunette a wake. "It's no use Kenta." Takara asked. "Yuu's out and Hajime's still up there."

"No I'm not." A voice said. "I'm right here." Takara and the others looked at the little blonde boy with green eyes. Mei sighed in relief just as everyone else did. "Maybe you should be in the hospital where it's safe."

"I'll take him! I'll take Hiro too!"

"What about Yuu?"

Mei scoffed. "He can stay with you guys."

"That's just mean Mei. Are you that blinded by love?"

"I'm not blind, Takara. I can see everything around me."

"No that's not what I-" Takara sighed. "I'll get Hiro in. He's mind and Kei's teammate. Yuu is yours. Put them in the same hospital room together too."

Ryoma, Kenta, and Kei blinked. "Same room?" They asked. Takara nodded. "Yes. The _same room_."

"Uh, Takara may I ask why?"

"They like eachother obviously."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't screech! God damn it! Yuu and Hiro like each other. It's completely obvious."

"H-How do you know though?"

"I know because Hiro kissed Yuu. Duh. You guys saw that too didn't you?"

Everyone groaned. "Yeah…"

"Thought so."

"But this doesn't really explain-Oh…oh god." Takara smirked. "There we go. It finally clicked didn't it Kei?" Kei shivered and nodded. "How could you think of it any other way?"

"You and Ryoma like each other too don't you?" Kei blushed and Ryoma's mouth dropped. "What the hell does that mean Takara?!"

"It means Kei _likes_ you Ryoma."

"I don't see it."

"Well it's were the one that calmed Kei down when he was about to merder an unconscious ninja."

"Because _she _murdered _my_ mother!" Ke I protested. Ryoma looked at him. "Calm down alright?" He sighed. "We get it but there's no reason for you to be angry."

"Ryoma…"

"Really bad choice of words, dude."

"What?"

"No reason to be angry huh?" Kei asked. "Then give me a better fucking reason! I don't think I have one!" The boy yelled as unwanted tears flowed down his face. "My mother was killed Ryoma. Y-You didn't have a father that fled from your family because he couldn't handle another child. You didn't have to be the one to protect the only two people in your life. You don't even have younger siblings so how could you know what it's like?"

"Kei cool it!" Hiro's voice suddenly ordered.

"Hiro!" Mei yelled happily. "Don't fucking touch me, Mei." He growled. "Kei you need to calm down. Remember we were teammates with Saya? That girl-she was killed in battle for saving me." Hiro gritted his teeth. "Your mother wasn't the only one Riko attacked Kei. I don't even know if he's alive or not."

Kei sighed. "Let's just finish what we start-Ah!"

"Kei!"

"You really thought you could kill me boy?" Riko asked her voice full of venom. Kei gasped for air. "I think? _I know_ I_ can _kill _you_." He growled. "Kei don't be rash!" Takara yelled. "She's only trying to get into your head!"

"Takara's right!" Ryoma agreed. "Don't let her provoke you!"

Riko gripped Kei's neck harder causing him to choke. She let go after something sharp pierced through her back. Blood trickled down her chin. "I guess this war's over huh Ryuunosuke?" she asked cough up a mouth full of blood. "Traitor…"

Takara and Mei ran to Kei's aid making her his neck was okay. "Are you alright?" Ryuunosuke asked. Kei nodded cough. "Y-Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem kid. You should get back to your sister she needs you right now." Kei nodded. "I will thanks."

"See ya kid."

"Bye…"

* * *

Me: Whoo! Longer than I thought it would be!. Now just to avoid confusion here's the deceased, Naruto?

Naruto: Right.

Nakamura Riko

Sasaki Ruka

Tomoe Nagisa.

You didn't kill Makoto off?

Me: *shakes head* Nah to dramatic. And I don't think I want the reviewers to kill me. One more chapter left!

Naruto: Good point. Yeah Can't wait for that! :3

Me: Oh we'll see :3 *smirks evilly* Review but be nice Bye!

YaoiTora :3


	25. April 11th Happy B-Day Arashi!

**Disclaimer:** I only own the ocs!

**Warning:** Yaoi/Lemon/Gay/violence/gore/ and more if you don't like it go away! Like? Please enjoy :3

**A/N: **I wasn't planning on continuing this story but then again I have soooo many Ocs I just have to continue! :3

This is six years later btw. BIG time skip.

* * *

**Chapter 25: April 11****th**** Happy B-Day Arashi!**

_6 years later…._

"Arashi! Come down stairs and eat!" 23-year-old Uchiha Yuuki yelled from down stairs of the Uchiha mansion. A small smile graced his face once he saw the younger version of both him and Makoto. "Coming papa!" Arashi yelled slowly walking down the flight of steps. Once he was on the second to last Yuuki picked him up and kissed him his cheek. "That's my boy." He mumbled. "Makoto! Do you have lunch ready yet? Our parents are supposed to come here today!"

"Papa today's my birthday I turn 6!" Yuuki nodded. "Yep I know Arashi that's why every one was to see you." Arashi grinned. "Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Why is uncle Sanosuke and Fugaku 6 years old and Saya too?" Yuuki blinked. This was a hard one to explain. "Well, let's put it this way, those three are triplets and they were born before you were." Arashi nodded. "So they're older than me?"

"By a couple months. They were born in February you were born today."

"Oh."

"How about this, Arashi, you can call Sanosuke and Fugaku big brother and Saya big sister as you get older you can start calling them uncle and Aunt." Arashi shook his head. "That's okay papa. I think they'd like me to call them uncle and aunt. Besides. I don't my have uncles and aunt that are my age." He grinned. "I like it like that." Yuuki nodded. "Okay."

"Yuuki they're here!" Makoto yelled from the outside of the mansion. "Coming!" The raven replied taking Arashi out of the mansion. "Hey mom, dad." Naruto and Sasuke smiled at their eldest son. "Yuuki looked how much you've grown. And happy birthday Arashi."

"Thank you grandma Naruto!"

"Yuuki! Yuuki! I can do the fire ball jutsu!" Kohana yelled happily grinning. Her hair was tied into a ponytail which was neatly placed on her left shoulder. "Really?" Yuuki asked. "That's great Kohana."

The raven nodded. "Happy birthday Arashi." She said to the little brunette and kissed him on the cheek making him blush. "Auntie…"

"Sasuke are you alright?" Naruto asked. The retired hokage looked at his husband worriedly. "I'm fine Naruto." Sasuke said and kissed his tanned cheek. "I'll be okay." Naruto nodded. "I know that silly. It's just we're old now and I can't imagine you dying before me." Sasuke shrugged. "We die together. That's our thing remember-our promise." Naruto sighed. "Alright, alright, I get it. Just be careful with your health teme."

"Right."

* * *

Later that day Yuuki and his family celebrated Arashi's sixth birthday. Now the 6 year old was in bed happily sleeping with his new toys that everyone had gotten him for his birthday. Yuuki smiled softly and kissed the little brunette's forehead. "He looked a lot like you, Makoto." Yuuki whispered. Makoto nodded his look brown hair falling on his right shoulder. "Yeah but he has your eyes which means he has the sharingan." Yuuki grinned. "My dad was proud of that." Makoto chuckled. "And my dad wasn't."

Yuuki laughed. "Yeah they were fighting about Arashi for five hours. Jun and Tenten had to get Neji away from dad." He said. Makoto sighed. "Why do you let him call you mom?" Yuuki frowned. "Because it's just-I'm a guy Makoto. I know my mom doesn't mind it. I mean that's him but this is me. I want what's best for Arashi and I don't him calling me papa. It was his first word anyways." Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Is that true?"

"Of course it is! Why would I lie about our child's first word?"

"Well I don't know you tell me."

"Shut up that's all I'm going to say."

Makoto chuckled. "Let's go to bed. I want to get up bright and early to train my son."

"Our son." Yuuki corrected.

"Yes, yes, our son."

Yuuki smiled and glanced at Arashi again. '_You'll be a great ninja. I know you will…I know it._'

* * *

**A/N:** This WAS the epilogue but I'm still continuing no matter what. :T

Here are the people who have died in the war

Tomoe Nagisa

Sasaki Ruka

Kimaru Tatsuki

Akuma Kurai

Nakamura Riko

and Murakami Honoka and Michiru.


	26. Uchiha YuukiShippuuden Profiles

**I don't own the some of the pairings but ALL the ocs are mine. :3 I hope you enjoyed this story I will hurry and make this epilogue today so review and tell me what you think or if I should continue the serious with Yuuki and Makoto's first child. (That's featured at the waaaaay bottom). This is 6 years later folks. :)**

* * *

**ChoujiIno**

**Akimichi Kaede**

DOB: February 9th  
Age: 24

Gender: Female

Blood type: O

Hair color: Pale Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Star sign: Aquarius

Personality traits: Friendly, Honest, thoughtful, caring, dependable, cooperative and tactless, rude, and sweet.

Favorite Color(s): Blue

**Akimichi Chouko**

DOB: September 27th

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Hair color: Blonde

Blood type: A

Eye color: Blue

Star sign: Libra

Personality Traits: Intellectual, sociable, idealistic, and sometimes selfish, good negotiator, loving, sincere, manipulative, fearful, narcissistic, sulky, and overbearing

Favorite Color(s): Purple

**Akimichi Hikaru**

DOB: May 26th

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Blood type: A

Hair color: Hazel

Eye color: light brown

Star sign: Gemini

Personality Traits: Easygoing, sociable, intellectual, loving, sincere, charming, tactful, quickly bored impatient, and irritable.

* * *

**NejiTen **

**Hyuuga Jun**

DOB: January 24th

Age: 23

Blood type: B

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: maroon brown

Star sign: Aquarius

Personality Traits: Communicative, thoughtful, honest, broad-minded, intelligent, and friendly, emotional.

Favorite Color(s): Red

**Hyuuga Makoto**

DOB: December 3rd

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Blood Type: AB

Hair color: Light Brown

Eye color: ivory lilac (like Neji's)

Star sign: Sagittarius

Personality Traits: Honest, tactless, unspoken, straightforward, frank, open, holds no grudges, and fair-minded.

Favorite Color(s): Green

**Hyuuga Hikari**

DOB: August 25th

Age: 10

Gender: Female

Blood Type: B

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: ivory lilac

Star sign: Virgo

Personality Traits: Caring, shy, quick-tempered, loving, kind, gentle, and helpful, intelligent, disciplined, hard working, and brave.

Favorite Color(s): pink, blue, and purple.

**Hyuuga Kiyoto**

DOB: September 7th

Gender: Male

Age: 6

Star sign: Virgo

Blood type: O

Hair color: brown

Eye color: ivory purple

Personality traits: Intelligent, modest, shy, analytical, conservative, charming, helpful, sympathetic, possessive, moody, too easily hurt, crabby, and holds on to insults

Favorite Color(s): blue and green

* * *

**ShikaTema**

**Nara Hiroki**

DOB: February 3rd

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Blood type: B

Hair color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Star sign: Aquarius

Personality Trait: Lazy, smart, dependable, clever, cunning, sadistic at times and quick tempered.

Favorite Color(s): Blue

**Nara Minako **

DOB: November 29th

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Blood type: A

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Star sign: Sagittarius

Personality Trait: Enthusiastic, frank, happy-go-lucky, hold no grudges, hotheaded, indulgent, and denies sadness

Favorite Color(s): blue and green

**Nara Daisuke**

DOB: April 18th

Age: 6

Gender: Male

Blood type: AB

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Blue

Star sign: Aries

Personality Trait: Enthusiastic, frank, happy-go-lucky, Lazy, smart, dependable, clever, cunning, modest, shy, analytical, conservative, charming, helpful, and quick tempered.

Favorite Color(s): blue, black, purple, and green

* * *

**ShinoOc (Aiko)**

**Aburame Rei**

DOB: January 18th

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Blood type: AB

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Star sign: Capricorn

Personality Trait: Ambitious, fearless, concerned, kind-hearted and sweet.

Favorite Color(s): Red

**Aburame Akihara**

DOB: February 14th

Age: 24

Gender: Female

Blood type: A

Hair color: Reddish-brown

Eye color: green

Star sign: Aquarius

Personality Trait: sweet, kind-hearted, hyperactive, independent, intelligent, attentive, funny, loud, fierce, active, frank, clever, and loyal

Favorite Color(s): Pink

**Aburame Suri**

DOB: December 10th

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Blood type: B

Hair color: brown

Eye color: brown

Star sign: Sagittarius

Personality Trait: energetic, enthusiastic, impatient, fair-minded, hotheaded, argumentative, and denies sadness

Favorite Color(s): blue and purple

* * *

**LeeSaku**

**Haruno Mio**

DOB: June 7th

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Blood type: O

Star sign: Gemini

Hair color: pink

Eye color: green

Personality Trait: youthful, sweet, generous, happy, obedient, keen, careful, cheerful, charming, gossipy, quickly bored, and mature

Favorite Color(s): Green

**Haruno Chika**

DOB: November 4th

Age: 9

Gender: female

Blood type: A

Star sign: Scorpio

Hair color: pink

Eye color: Green

Personality Trait: Protective, emotional, compassionate, concerned, moody, sadistic, obstinate, possessive, cunning, and easily jealous

Favorite Color(s): blue

**Haruno Takara**

DOB: February 20th

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Blood type: O

Star sign: Pisces

Hair color: Black

Eye color: green

Personality Trait: smart, hyperactive, kind-hearted, cheerful, and sweet

Favorite Color(s): red

**Haruno Miharu**

DOB: August 5th

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Blood type: A

Star sign: Leo

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black

Personality Trait: Cunning, moody, secretive, charming, sincere, sweet, and overbearing

Favorite Color(s): green

**Haruno Hayate**

DOB: September 1st

Gender: Male

Age: 6

Star sign: Virgo

Blood type: A

Hair color: pink

Eye color: green

Personality traits: Intelligent, modest, shy, analytical, conservative, charming, helpful, sympathetic, possessive, moody, too easily hurt, crabby, and holds on to insults

Favorite Color(s): blue

* * *

**SasuNaru**

**Uchiha Yuuki**

DOB: December 21st

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Blood type: A

Star sign: Sagittarius

Hair color: black

Eye color: black

Personality Trait: Overprotective, reliable, calm, patient, gentle, little to say, easily embarrassed, sensitive, sincere, charming, disciplined, obedient, kind-hearted, and sweet.

Favorite Color(s): sky blue

**Uchiha Hiro**

DOB: November 25th

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Star sign: Sagittarius

Blood type: AB

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: blue

Personality traits: charming, quickly bored, irritable, impatient, smart, moody, unpredictable, loving, protective, good memory, crabby, stubborn, possessive.

Favorite Color(s): black

**Uchiha Kohana**

DOB: March 16th

Age: 10

Gender: Female

Star sign: Pisces

Blood type: B

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Blue

Personality traits: Caring, gentle, brave, kind, self sacrificing, indecisive, and sometimes, careless, loving, helpful, compassionate, understanding of others, intelligent, independent, impatient, shy, and tends to blame self for everything.

**Uchiha Sanosuke**

DOB: February 17th

Gender: Male

Age: 6

Star sign: Pisces

Blood type: A

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black

Personality traits: Easygoing, charming, sociable, intellectual, loving kind, sweet, hyperactive, and romantic, sincere, good memory, compassionate, shrewd, intuitive, protective, moody, possessive, too easily hurt, and crabby, and shy.

Favorite Color(s): Blue, green, red, black, and orange

**Uchiha Saya**

DOB: February 17th

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Star sign: Pisces

Blood type: A

Hair color: Black

Eye color: blue

Personality traits: Sweet, hyperactive, smart, gentle, shy, kind-hearted, sensitive, and generous, shrewd, intuitive, protective, moody.

Favorite Color(s): purple, blue, and orange

**Uchiha Minato-Fugaku**

DOB: February 17th

Age: 6

Gender: Male

Star sign: Pisces

Blood type: AB

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: blue

Personality traits: Sweet, hyperactive, smart, gentle, shy, kind-hearted, sensitive, and generous, shrewd, intuitive, protective, moody, charming, quickly bored, irritable, impatient, smart, moody, unpredictable, loving, protective, good memory, crabby, stubborn, possessive.

Favorite Color(s): blue and orange

* * *

**KibaHina**

**Inuzuka Akio**

DOB: June 28th

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Blood type: B

Star sign: Cancer

Hair color: Jet

Eye color: Otter brown

Personality traits: practical, ambitious, hardworking, disciplined, fearless, kind, good memory helpful, caring, protective, possessive, crabby, too easily hurt, kind-hearted, and sweet.

Favorite Color(s): turquoise

**Inuzuka Chisaki**

DOB: August 27th

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Star sign: Virgo

Blood Type: O

Hair color: Jet

Eye color: Bright lavender

Personality traits: dependable, shy, modest, gentle, sympathetic, charming, nervous, worried, keen, careful, doubtful, happy, and dedicated.

Favorite Color(s): pink

**Inuzuka Yuri**

DOB: December 28th

Age: 6

Gender: male

Star sign: Capricorn

Blood type: B

Hair color: Black

Eye color: silver

Personality traits: Loving, caring, kind, sweet, smart, talented, ambitious, charming, little to say, Enthusiastic, charming, quickly bored, irritable, impatient, smart, moody, unpredictable, loving, protective, good memory, crabby, stubborn, and possessive.

Favorite Color(s): blue

* * *

**KakaOc (Kaname)  
Hatake Aki**

DOB: March 10th

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Star sign: Pisces

Blood type: A

Hair color: Silver

Eye color: Brown

Personality traits: Shy, sensitive, caring, gentle, kind, sweet, helpful, mysterious, and understanding of others, compassionate, temperamental, polite, mature, intelligent, attentive, and gullible and gives up when everything is at a lost cause.

Favorite Color(s): orange

**Hatake Hatori**

DOB: November 6th

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Star sign: Scorpio

Blood type: A

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: black

Personality traits: Emotional, intuitive, charismatic, powerful, zealous, secretive, protective, probing, compassionate, concerned, unshockable, understands failings, ruthless, jealous, moody, sadistic, insulting, quick tempered, dangerous, possessive, and cunning.

Favorite Color(s): pink, blue, orange, and red.

* * *

**GaaOc (Sadako)**

**Sabaku Isako**

DOB: March 13th

Age: 24

Gender: Female

Star sign: Pisces

Blood type: A

Hair color: Bulgarian Rose

Eye color: Blueberry

Personality traits: Shy, Brave, cunning, smart, worried, kind-hearted, loving, sweet, quiet, and short tempered.

Favorite Color(s): green

**Sabaku Jiro**

DOB: November 19th

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Blood type: AB

Star sign: Scorpio

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Teal-green

Personality Traits: Emotional, intuitive, charismatic, powerful, zealous, secretive, protective, probing, compassionate, concerned, unshockable, understands failings, ruthless, jealous, moody, sadistic, insulting, quick tempered, dangerous, possessive, and cunning.

Favorite Color(s): green

**Sabaku Takeru**

DOB: October 12th

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Blood type: AB

Star sign: Libra

Hair color: Bulgarian Rose

Eye color: Teal-green

Personality Traits: trustworthy, charming, romantic, good companion, sincere, flirtatious, indecisive, and indolent.

Favorite Color(s): blue

**Sabaku Akane**

DOB: September 10th

Age: 15

Gender: female

Blood type: AB

Star sign: Virgo

Hair color: Bulgarian Rose

Eye color: Blue berry

Personality traits: cooperative, daring, arrogant, frank, funny, loud, intelligent, loving, keen, easygoing, childish, brave, coarse, gentle, charismatic and cheerful.

Favorite Color(s): blue

* * *

**IruOc (Sayaka)**

**Umino Akie**

DOB: September 2nd

Age: 34

Gender: Female

Blood type: O

Star sign: Virgo

Hair color: Chocolate Brown

Eye color: Brown

Personality traits: Shy, modest, intelligent, sympathetic, charming, irritable, cranky, worried, easy going, sociable, loving, sincere, stubborn, and cold-hearted when hurt.

Favorite Color(s): Sea-blue

**Umino Haru**

DOB: August 8th

Age: 33

Gender: Female

Star sign: Leo

Blood type: O

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: green

Personality traits: intelligent, arrogant, frank, tactless, fierce, kind, generous, caring, and calm.

Favorite Color(s): red

* * *

**ItaOc (Satori) **

**Uchiha Miyuki**

DOB: January 19th

Age: 25

Gender: Female

Star sign: Capricorn

Blood type: AB

Hair color: Black

Eye color: red

Personality traits: Loving, caring, kind, sweet, smart, talented, ambitious, charming, little to say, Enthusiastic, charming, quickly bored, irritable, impatient, smart, moody, unpredictable, loving, protective, good memory, crabby, stubborn, and possessive.

Favorite Color(s): pink

**Uchiha Hisoka**

DOB: October 28th

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Star sign: Scorpio

Blood type: AB

Hair color: Black

Eye color: black

Personality traits: Sadistic, quick tempered, moody, Secretive, cunning, dangerous, mature, little to say, cold hearted, rude, fearless.

Favorite Color(s): blue

**Uchiha Daichi**

DOB: June 6th

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Star sign: Gemini

Blood type: B

Hair color: Black

Eye color: red

Personality traits: Tactful, cunning, careless, charming, quickly bored, impatient, kind, fearless, loving, protective, courageous, smart, frank, and friendly.

Favorite Color(s): blue

**Uchiha Sachi**

DOB: June 6th

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Star sign: Gemini

Blood type: B

Hair color: black

Eye color: red

Personality traits: Tactful, cunning, careless, charming, quickly bored, impatient, kind, fearless, loving, courageous, smart, frank, and friendly.

Favorite Color(s): red

**Uchiha Misaki**

DOB: February 24th

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Star sign: Pisces

Blood type: AB

Hair color: black

Eye color: red

Personality traits: Charismatic, Secretive, protective, compassionate, sadistic, moody, cunning, intelligent and quick tempered, caring, sensitive, gentle, kind, and shy.

Favorite Color(s): pink

**Uchiha Aoi**

DOB: January 20th

Age: 11

Gender: Male

Star sign: Capricorn

Blood type: A

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Red

Personality traits: Practical, ambitious, hardworking, disciplined, intelligent, unemotional, calm, confident, responsible, pessimistic, fearless, cautious, quick-tempered, sadistic, moody, and cunning, compassionate, protective.

Favorite Color(s): Black, Red, and Blue

* * *

**SasoOc (Haruka)**

**Shirogane Satoshi**

DOB: May 10th

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Star sign: Taurus

Blood type: O

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Green

Personality traits: patient, reliable, overprotective, warmhearted, calm, attentive gentle, and little to say.

Favorite Color(s): green

**Shirogane Koneko**

DOB: January 22nd

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Star sign: Aquarius

Blood type: A

Hair color: Hazel

Eye color: Green

Personality traits: friendly, honest, thoughtful, caring, cooperative, calm, gentle, little to say, shy, loving, protective and kind-hearted.

Favorite Color(s): red

* * *

**KisaOc (Mai) **

**Hoshigaki Ai**

DOB: April 16th

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Star sign: Aries

Blood type: A

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: green

Personality traits: honest, energetic, fearless, short tempered, sweet, caring, loving and kind.

Favorite Color(s): blue

**Hoshigaki Shiori**

DOB: September 20th

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Star sign: Virgo

Blood type: AB

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: green

Personality traits: Modest, shy, intelligent, perfectionist, dependable, gentle, dedicated, cranky, irritable, and over demanding.

Favorite Color(s): purple

* * *

**DeiOc (Ishida Ami)**

**Ishida Sayuri **

DOB: November 5th

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Star sign: Scorpio

Blood type: O

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: green

Personality traits: Emotional, intuitive, charismatic, secretive, protective, compassionate, possessive, sadistic, moody, quick tempered, cunning, secretive.

Favorite Color(s): red

**Ishida Kenji**

DOB: April 17th

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Star sign: Aries

Blood type: O

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Blue

Personality traits: Honest, short tempered, energetic, fearless, and intelligent.

Favorite Color(s): purple

* * *

**SaiKarin **

**Kamikaze Kira**

DOB: November 21st

Age: 24

Gender: Female

Star sign: Scorpio

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Red

Blood type: AB

Personality traits: Emotional, intuitive, charismatic, secretive, protective, compassionate, possessive, sadistic, moody, quick tempered, cunning, secretive and vindictive.

Favorite Color(s): pink

**Kamikaze Hotaru **

DOB: July 17th

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Star sign: Cancer

Blood type: B

Hair color: black

Eye color: black

Personality traits: unpredictable, moody, smart, cautious, caring, compassionate, loving, emotional, tenacious, shrewd, intuitive, good memory, helpful, protective, possessive, crabby,

Favorite Color(s): red

**Kamikaze Seiya**

DOB: November 30th

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Star sign: Sagittarius

Hair color: red

Eye color: black

Blood type: A

Personality traits: Straightforward, optimistic, enthusiastic, fair-minded, argumentative, hotheaded, and honest

Favorite Color(s): blue

* * *

**SuiOc (Megumi)**

**Hozuki Kohaku **

DOB: August 9th

Age: 21

Gender: male

Star sign: Leo

Blood type: O

Hair color: blue and white

Eye color: violet

Personality traits: intelligent, arrogant, frank, tactless, fierce, kind, generous, caring, and calm.

Favorite Color(s): blue

**Hozuki Akemi**

DOB: July 15th

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Star sign: Leo

Hair color: snowy white

Eye color: Navy blue

Blood type: B

Personality traits: intelligent, arrogant, frank, tactless, fierce, kind, generous, caring, and calm.

Favorite Color(s): violet-purple

**Hozuki Rio **

DOB: April 5th

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Star sign: Aries

Hair color: White and blue

Eye color: violet

Blood type: O

Personality traits: Honest. Short tempered, impatient, energetic, sweet, kind-hearted, enthusiastic, highly aggressive, has a good sense of humor, and loving, selfish, impulsive.

Favorite Color(s): green

**Hozuki Mizuko**

DOB: January 25th

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Star sign: Aquarius

Hair color: Snowy white

Eye color: violet

Blood type: B

Personality traits: friendly, honest, creative, unemotional, hardworking, disciplined, gentle, caring, kind, trusting, helpful, depressive, and shy.

Favorite Color(s): pink and blue

* * *

**JuugoOc (Hozuki Mitsuki) **

**Hozuki Toru**

DOB: October 3ird

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Star sign: Libra

Hair color: orange

Eye color: orange

Blood type: AB

Personality traits: Charming, romantic, easygoing, sociable, intellectual, sometimes selfish, good companion, cooperative, sincere, short tempered, and cold hearted when hurt.

Favorite Color(s): Green

**Hozuki Sora**

DOB: October 3ird

Age: 26

Gender: Female

Star sign: Libra

Hair color: light Blue

Eye color: purple

Blood type: A

Personality traits: Charming, romantic, easygoing, sociable, intellectual, sometimes selfish, good companion, cooperative, sincere, short tempered, and cold hearted when hurt.

Favorite Color(s): Pink

**Hozuki Tsukiya **

DOB: October 3ird

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Star sign: Libra

Hair color: Orange

Eye color: Orange

Blood type: AB

Personality traits: Charming, romantic, easygoing, sociable, intellectual, sometimes selfish, good companion, cooperative, sincere, short tempered, and cold hearted when hurt.

Favorite Color(s): Blue

* * *

**KankuOc (Maki)**

**Sabaku Misa**

DOB: January 29th

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Star sign: Aquarius

Blood type: A

Hair color: Blonde-ish brown

Eye color: brown

Personality traits: Friendly, honest, thoughtful, caring, cooperative, optimistic, enthusiastic, hotheaded, warmhearted, very loving, little to say, and boring

Favorite Color(s): Green, orange, yellow, blue, and pink

**Sabaku Seika **

DOB: January 29th

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Star sign: Aquarius

Blood type: O

Hair color: brown

Eye color: brown

Personality traits: Friendly, honest, thoughtful, caring, cooperative, optimistic, enthusiastic, hotheaded, warmhearted, very loving, little to say, and boring

Favorite Color(s): Blue, pink, light green, orange, purple

**Sabaku Kiyoshi**

DOB: April 23rd

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Star sign: Taurus

Blood type: A

Hair color: Dirty Blonde

Eye color: brown

Personality traits: Loving, caring, sensitive, gentle, kind compassionate, and shy

Favorite Color(s): green

* * *

**KabuOc (Yuuka)**

**Yakushi Kaya**

DOB: January 26th

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Star sign: Aquarius

Blood type: O

Hair color: Silver

Eye color: sky blue

Personality traits: serious-minded, intelligent, sometimes extrovent, friendly, honest, and unemotional, thoughtful caring, dependable, tactless, rude, and stoic.

Favorite Color(s): green

**Yakushi Midori**

DOB: April 7th

Age: Dead (age 23)

Gender: Female

Star sign: Aries

Blood type: O

Hair color: Dark brown

Eye color: black

Personality traits: emotional, intuitive, charismatic, powerful, zealous, secretive, protective, compassionate, unshockable, and concerned, ruthless, suspicious, quick-tempered, sadistic, intolerant, and cunning.

Favorite Color(s): Purple

**Yakushi Momiji**

DOB: May 27th

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Star sign: Gemini

Blood type: A

Hair color: Silver

Eye color: black

Personality traits: Cunning, careless, tactful, enthusiastic, quick, broad minded, quickly bored, impatient and irritable, and restless.

Favorite Color(s): Blue

* * *

**OrochiOc (Nakashima Kuroi)**

**Nakashima Natsumi**

DOB: July 27th

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Star sign: Leo

Blood type: AB

Hair color: black

Eye color: icy blue

Personality traits: ambitious, brave, strong willed, optimistic, independent, creative, extrovent, warm hearted, and simple, dogmatic, passionate, generous, faithful, loving, obsessive, honest, loyal, friendly, kind, mature, responsible, courageous, self sacrificing, stubborn, contempt, smug, had an uncaring attitude, tendency to cut others down to size, and cold hearted when hurt.

Favorite Color(s): Blue, black, red, and green.

**Nakashima Nami**

DOB: July 27th

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Star sign: Leo

Blood type: AB

Hair color: black

Eye color: golden yellow

Personality traits: ambitious, brave, strong willed, optimistic, independent, creative, extrovent, warm hearted, and simple, dogmatic, passionate, generous, faithful, loving, obsessive, honest, loyal, friendly, kind, mature, responsible, courageous, self sacrificing, stubborn, contempt, smug, had an uncaring attitude, tendency to cut others down to size, and cold hearted when hurt.

Favorite Color(s): Red, black, and purple

* * *

**AsuKuren**

**Sarutobi Kairi**

DOB: May 22nd

Age: 32

Gender: female

Star sign: Gemini

Blood type: A

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

Personality Traits: Charming, impatient, irritable, smugness, modest, shy, intelligent, analytical, gentle, helpful, charismatic, and moody, cunning, quick-tempered.

Favorite Color(s): Blue

* * *

**InariOc (Sakamoto Kaoru)**

**Sakamoto Kazuki**

DOB: December 17th

Age: 19

Gender: female

Star sign: Sagittarius

Blood type: B

Hair color: Red

Eye color: green

Personality Traits: Optimistic, enthusiastic, honest, hotheaded, modest, shy, intelligent, dependable, gentle, sympathetic, charming, caring compassionate, cautious, moody, kind, protective, emotional, investigative, quick-tempered, and impatient.

Favorite Color(s): blue

* * *

**MadaOc (Mariko)**

**Uchiha Akatsuki**

DOB: November 16th

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Star sign: Scorpio

Blood type: AB

Hair color: black

Eye color: black

Personality Traits: Emotional, intuitive, charismatic, secretive, obsessive, investigative, protective, passionately, possessive, suspicious, jealous, dangerous, quick-tempered, obstinate, sadistic, insulting, and cunning.

Favorite Color(s): Red

**Uchiha Akihiko**

DOB: November 16th

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Star sign: Scorpio

Blood type: AB

Hair color: black

Eye color: black

Personality Traits: Emotional, intuitive, charismatic, secretive, obsessive, investigative, protective, passionately, possessive, suspicious, jealous, dangerous, quick-tempered, obstinate, sadistic, insulting, and cunning.

Favorite Color(s): Blue

* * *

**PeinKonan**

**Murakami Honoka**

DOB: November 18th

Age: Dead (age 26)

Gender: Female

Star sign: Scorpio

Blood type: O

Hair color: blue

Eye color: golden orange

Personality Traits: Possessive, quick-tempered, secretive, moody, cunning and sadistic, smart.

Favorite Color(s): blue and red

**Murakami Michiru**

DOB: November 18th

Age: Dead (Age 26)

Gender: Female

Star sign: Scorpio

Blood type: O

Hair color: Blue

Eye color: golden orange

Personality Traits: Charismatic, emotional, intuitive, investigative, protective, caring, compassionate and loving.

Favorite Color(s): red and black

* * *

**HidanOc (Kyoko)**

**Kimura Tatsuki**

DOB: December 25th

Age: Dead (age 26)

Gender: Female

Star sign: Capricorn

Blood type: AB

Hair color: Chestnut brown

Eye color: honey brown

Personality Traits: Cautious, realistic, hard working, fearless, concerned, sadistic, possessive, caring, loving, little to say, stoic, investigative, and cunning

Favorite Color(s): Red

* * *

**Tanaka Oc(Isamu)Shizune**

**Tanaka Aito**

DOB: April 12th

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Star sign: Aries

Blood type: A

Hair color: brown

Eye color: dark brown

Personality traits: Loving, caring, sensitive, gentle, kind compassionate, and shy

Favorite Color(s): blue, green, black, and red

**Tanaka Ume**

DOB: October 8th

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Star sign: Libra

Blood type: AB

Hair color: brown

Eye color: brown

Personality traits: Cautious, realistic, hard working, fearless, concerned, sadistic, possessive, caring, loving, little to say, stoic, investigative, and cunning

Favorite Color(s): pink

**Tanaka Shizue**

DOB: September 10th

Gender: Female

Age: 11

Star sign: Virgo

Blood type: B

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: dark brown

Personality traits: Cautious, realistic, hard working, fearless, concerned, sadistic, possessive, caring, loving, little to say, stoic, investigative, and cunning

Favorite Color(s): pink

* * *

**Tanaka Shigemi**

DOB: July 19th

Age: 6

Gender: Male

Star sign: Cancer

Blood Type: B

Hair color: dark brown

Eye color: black

Personality traits: Brave, ambitious, dominant, strong willed, optimistic, independent, self-confident, warm hearted, and creative.

Favorite Color(s): blue

* * *

**Oc(Akinori)Ayame**

**Kanazuki Hiroyuki**

DOB: March 7th

Age: 6

Gender: Male

Star sign: Pisces

Blood type: A

Hair color: light brown

Eye color: dark brown

Personality traits: Loving, caring, sensitive, gentle, kind compassionate, and shy

Favorite Color(s): blue

* * *

*Orphans*

**Nakamura Riko**

DOB: April 21st

Age: Dead (Age 25)

Gender: Female

Star sign: Taurus

Blood type: B

Hair color: Red

Eye color: green

Personality Traits: patient, reliable, warmhearted, loving, overprotective, attentive, calm, little to say and insensitive.

Favorite Color(s): green

* * *

**Sasaki Ruka**

DOB: December 31th

Age: Dead (Age 25)

Gender: female

Star sign: Capricorn

Blood type: O

Hair color: Violet purple

Eye color: black

Personality Traits: Disciplined, hardworking, fearless, unforgiving and sadistic.

Favorite Color(s): blue

* * *

**Ojima Ryuunosuke**

DOB: October 21st

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Star sign: Libra

Blood type: AB

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: hazel

Personality Traits: charming, easygoing, sincere, overbearing, and sadistic.

Favorite Color(s): black and purple

* * *

**Takata Hajime**

DOB: February 26th

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Star sign: Pisces

Blood type: O

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: green

Personality Traits: Caring, gentle, kind, loving, trusting, helpful, romantic, compassionate, independent, mature, little to say, shy, hot headed.

Favorite Color(s): blue and green

**Takata Yuu**

DOB: July 25th

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Star sign: Leo

Blood type: B

Hair color: Chestnut brown

Eye color: Emerald green

Personality traits: Brave, ambitious, dominant, strong willed, optimistic, independent, self-confident, warm hearted, and creative.

Favorite Color(s): blue

* * *

**Akuma Kurai**

DOB: October 27th

Gender: female

Age: Dead (Age 20)

Star sign: Scorpio

Blood type: AB

Hair color: Autumn brown

Eye color: fiery red

Personality traits: dangerous, quick-tempered, moody, sadistic, insulting, secretive, possessive, unshockable, emotional, investigative, self-destructing

Favorite Color(s): red

* * *

*OcOc*

**Miyazaki Mei**

DOB: July 22nd

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Star sign: Cancer

Blood type: AB

Hair color: Mint

Eye color: hot pink

Personality traits: Caring, compassionate, smart, intuitive, cautious, unpredictable, and moody.

Favorite Color(s): Pink

* * *

**Ohayashi Hazuki**

DOB: December 13th

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Star sign: Sagittarius

Blood type: AB

Hair color: Violet

Eye color: dark brown

Personality traits: Overprotective, reliable, calm, patient, gentle, little to say, easily embarrassed, sensitive, sincere, charming, disciplined, obedient, kind-hearted, and sweet.

Favorite Color(s): Dark green, blue, red, purple, and black

* * *

**Tomoe MomaruxSakano Nagisa**

**Tomoe Kei**

DOB: September 24th

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Star sign: Libra

Blood type: O

Hair color: Red

Eye color: brown

Personality traits: Modest, shy, intelligent, perfectionist, dependable, gentle, dedicated, cranky, irritable, and over demanding.

Favorite Color(s): Black and blue.

**Tomoe Chiyo**

DOB: June 18th

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Star sign: Gemini

Blood type: O

Hair color: brown

Eye color: green

Personality traits: Enthusiastic, amusing, cunning, careless, charming, quick, quickly bored, irritable, impatient, and restless.

Favorite Color(s): Blue

* * *

**Watanabe Tamaki**

DOB: March 11th

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Star sign: Pisces

Blood type: A

Hair color: dark green

Eye color: brown

Personality traits: Kind, gentle, caring, self-sacrificing, sensitive, loving, creative, compassionate, energetic, intuitive, wise, sympathetic soft-hearted, gullible, temperamental, independent, tends to blame self for everything, and shy.

Favorite Color(s): blue, green and pink

* * *

**Takahashi Madoka**

DOB: May 30th

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Star sign: Gemini

Blood type: B

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: teal blue

Personality traits: Very smart, loving, creative, compassionate, energetic, intuitive, enthusiastic, quickly bored, irritable and impatient.

Favorite Color(s): Red

* * *

**Yamasaki SousukeXKawasaki Sakurako**

**Yamasaki Ryoma **

DOB: February 27th

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Star sign: Pisces

Blood type: AB

Hair color: dark blue

Eye color: light green

Personality traits: Kind, gentle, caring, self-sacrificing, sensitive, loving, creative, compassionate, energetic, intuitive, wise, sympathetic soft-hearted, gullible, temperamental, independent, tends to blame self for everything, and shy.

Favorite Color(s): Red & Black

**Maruyama Kenta **

DOB: February 22nd

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Star sign: Pisces

Blood type: B

Hair color: brown

Eye color: green

Personality traits: Kind, gentle, caring, self-sacrificing, sensitive, loving, creative, compassionate, energetic, intuitive, wise, sympathetic soft-hearted, gullible, temperamental, independent, tends to blame self for everything, and shy.

Favorite Color(s): Green

* * *

**Ito Izumi**

DOB: April 19th

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Star sign: Aries

Blood type: A

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: blue

Personality traits: emotional, intuitive, charismatic, powerful, zealous, secretive, protective, compassionate, unshockable, and concerned, ruthless, suspicious, quick-tempered, sadistic, intolerant, and cunning.

Favorite Color(s): Blue

**Ito Akira**

DOB: August 10th

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Star sign: Leo

Blood type: AB

Hair color: silver

Eye color: blue

Personality traits: emotional, intuitive, charismatic, powerful, zealous, secretive, protective, compassionate, unshockable, and concerned, ruthless, suspicious, quick-tempered, sadistic, intolerant, and cunning.

Favorite Color(s): blue

* * *

**Taniguchi SousukexSato Yui**

**Taniguchi Ayano**

DOB: June 23rd

Gender: Female

Age: 20

Star sign: Gemini

Blood type: AB

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Pink

Personality traits: Enthusiastic, amusing, cunning, careless, charming, quick, quickly bored, irritable, impatient, and restless.

Favorite Color(s): blue and purple

**Hara Naoki **

DOB: June 2nd

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Star sign: Gemini

Blood type: AB

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Dark brown

Personality traits: Enthusiastic, amusing, cunning, careless, charming, quick, quickly bored, irritable, impatient, and restless.

Favorite Color(s): blue

* * *

**Ishikawa WakanaxSuzuki Yukito**

**Ishikawa Hiroshi**

DOB: March 19th

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Star sign: Pisces

Blood type: B

Hair color: brown

Eye color: hazel

Personality traits: Kind, gentle, caring, self-sacrificing, sensitive, loving, creative, compassionate, energetic, intuitive, wise, sympathetic soft-hearted, gullible, temperamental, independent, tends to blame self for everything, and shy.

Favorite Color(s): Blue, green, purple, and red

**Ishikawa Shiro**

DOB: October 25th

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Star sign: Scorpio

Blood type: A

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: light brown

Personality traits: charming, easygoing, sincere, overbearing, and sadistic.

Favorite Color(s): black

**Ishikawa Eri**

DOB: December 4th

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Star sign: Sagittarius

Blood type: B

Hair color: brown

Eye color: hazel

Personality traits: Patient, reliable, warmhearted, loving, balanced, home-loving, overprotective, calm, blunt, attentive, gentle, excellent cook, has a good sense of time and is orderly, little to say, and boring, overprotective, reliable, calm, patient, gentle, little to say, easily embarrassed, sensitive, sincere, charming, disciplined, obedient, kind-hearted, and sweet.

Favorite Color(s): blue

**Ishikawa Tsubaki**

DOB: January 27th

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Star sign: Capricorn

Blood type: AB

Hair color: brown

Eye color: light brown

Personality traits: Loving, caring, kind, sweet, smart, talented, ambitious, charming, little to say, Enthusiastic, charming, quickly bored, irritable, impatient, smart, moody, unpredictable, loving, protective, good memory, crabby, stubborn, and possessive.

Favorite Color(s): hot pink, lavender, and blue

**Ishikawa Mieko**

DOB: April 30th

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Star sign: Taurus

Blood type: B

Hair color: brown

Eye color: light brown

Personality traits: Patient, reliable, warmhearted, loving, balanced, home-loving, overprotective, calm, blunt, attentive, gentle, excellent cook, has a good sense of time and is orderly, little to say, and boring

Favorite Color(s): blue and hot pink

* * *

**Kiyomizu TomoyoxKurosaki Souta**

**Kiyomizu Riichirou**

DOB: June 12th

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Star sign: Gemini

Blood type: AB

Hair color: dark blue

Eye color: purple

Personality traits: Enthusiastic, amusing, cunning, careless, charming, quick, quickly bored, irritable, impatient, and restless.

Favorite Color(s): purple, dark blue, and black

**Kiyomizu Ryouko**

DOB: August 14th

Gender: female

Age: 19

Star sign: Leo

Blood type: A

Hair color: dark blue

Eye color: purple

Personality traits: Cunning, moody, secretive, charming, sincere, sweet, and overbearing, honest, loyal, kind and friendly, and couragous to the point of self-sacrificing.

Favorite Color(s): dark blue, and black

**Kiyomizu Ryousuke**

DOB: December 20th

Gender: Male

Age: 21

Star sign: Sagittarius

Blood type: AB

Hair color: dark blue

Eye color: purple

Personality traits: Patient, reliable, warmhearted, loving, balanced, home-loving, overprotective, calm, blunt, attentive, gentle, excellent cook, has a good sense of time and is orderly, little to say, and boring, overprotective, reliable, calm, patient, gentle, little to say, easily embarrassed, sensitive, sincere, charming, disciplined, obedient, kind-hearted, and sweet.

Favorite Color(s): blue

* * *

**Kiyomizu FuyukixKurosaki Yume**

**Kiyomizu Momoko**

DOB: March 25th

Gender: Female

Age: 20

Star sign: Pisces

Blood type: B

Hair color: dark blue

Eye color: purple

Personality traits: Kind, gentle, caring, self-sacrificing, sensitive, loving, creative, compassionate, energetic, intuitive, wise, sympathetic soft-hearted, gullible, temperamental, independent, tends to blame self for everything, and shy.

Favorite Color(s): purple

**Kiyomizu Nanako **

DOB: November 23rd

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Star sign: Sagittarius

Blood type: A

Hair color: dark blue

Eye color: purple

Personality traits: Patient, reliable, warmhearted, loving, balanced, home-loving, overprotective, calm, blunt, attentive, gentle, excellent cook, has a good sense of time and is orderly, little to say, and boring, overprotective, reliable, calm, patient, gentle, little to say, easily embarrassed, sensitive, sincere, charming, disciplined, obedient, kind-hearted, and sweet.

Favorite Color(s): green

**Kiyomizu Naomi**

DOB: October 23rd

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Star sign: Libra

Blood type: B

Hair color: dark blue

Eye color: purple

Personality traits: Intellectual, sociable, idealistic, and sometimes selfish, good negotiator, loving, sincere, manipulative, fearful, narcissistic, sulky, and overbearing

Favorite Color(s): red

* * *

**Kiyomizu TadahiroxKurosaki Kimiko**

**Kiyomizu Takako**

DOB: July 20th

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Star sign: Cancer

Blood type: B

Hair color: dark blue

Eye color: purple

Personality traits: Intuitive, wise, has a good memory. Caring, loving, emotional, smart, cautious, unpredictable, moody, protective, too easily hurt, and possessive.

Favorite Color(s): purple, pink, blue, and black

**Kiyomizu Ren**

DOB: May 22nd

Gender: Male

Age: 10

Star sign: Gemini

Blood type: AB

Hair color: dark blue

Eye color: purple

Personality traits: Patient, reliable, warmhearted, loving, balanced, home-loving, overprotective, calm, blunt, attentive, gentle, excellent cook, has a good sense of time and is orderly, little to say, and boring

Favorite Color(s): blue

**Kiyomizu Nari**

DOB: September 23rd

Gender: Female

Age: 11

Star sign: Libra

Blood type: A

Hair color: dark blue

Eye color: purple

Personality traits: Intellectual, sociable, idealistic, and sometimes selfish, good negotiator, loving, sincere, manipulative, fearful, narcissistic, sulky, and overbearing

Favorite Color(s): blue

**Kiyomizu Yukari**

DOB: January 16th

Gender: Female

Age: 9

Star sign: Capricorn

Blood type: A

Hair color: dark blue

Eye color: purple

Personality traits: Loving, caring, kind, sweet, smart, talented, ambitious, charming, little to say, Enthusiastic, charming, quickly bored, irritable, impatient, smart, moody, unpredictable, loving, protective, good memory, crabby, stubborn, and possessive.

Favorite Color(s): pink, blue, purple, red, and black

* * *

**Fujihara SatsukixYoshida Tatsu**

**Fujihara Setsuna**

DOB: June 19th

Gender: Female

Age: 23

Star sign:Gemini

Blood type: O

Hair color: Light brown

Eye color: green

Personality traits: Intellectual, sociable, idealistic, and sometimes selfish, good negotiator, loving, impatient, smart, moody, unpredictable, loving, protective, good memory, crabby, stubborn, and possessive.

Favorite Color(s): teal green

* * *

Uchiha Yuuki/Shippuuden Next Generation

**MakoYuu**

**Hyuuga Arashi**

Age: 6

DOB: April 11th

Gender: Male

Blood Type: AB

Starsign: Aries

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Black

Personality Traits: Overprotective, reliable,calm, patient, gentle, little to say, easily embarrassed, sensitive, sincere, charming, disciplined, obedient, kind-hearted, charming, quickly bored,  
irritable, impatient, smart, moody, unpredictable, loving, and unspoken, straightforward,  
frank, open, holds no grudges.

Favorite Color(s): Red, Blue, Green, Orange, and black.

* * *

**Okay so yeah, If you want me to continue more with Arashi, Yuuki, and Makoto then Review but be nice! Bye! :3**

**YaoiTora**


End file.
